


Instagram Boy

by keithsgaycousin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Completed, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, No Angst, Slow Build, they say fuck a couple times, youtubeau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsgaycousin/pseuds/keithsgaycousin
Summary: When Instagram artist, @keithksart, accidentally draws an original character that looks almost identical to Youtuber Lance McClain, their followers almost LOSE it. What's not expected are the new friendships that are about to made from that one mistake.This story follows 3 Youtubers and 1 Instagram artist through their posts/lives/and streams, all of them being connected, allowing the followers to build a general idea of their lives from bits and pieces given through their content.
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Shay (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 271
Kudos: 383





	1. #OC Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Just a happy Youtube AU Fanfic. I've had this idea for such a long time and decided to finally do something with it lol.
> 
> This is the first story that I am posting, so i'm a bit nervous. Inspiration for this story came from Royal Society of Pandas (Abarcelos)'s story: "Liked, Commented, and Subscribed" !!! Please go check out their story and profile because they're amazing!!

**@keithksart is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

****_ -3,202 people viewing _

[the camera points to a pair of hands drawing simultaneously on a singular piece of copy paper.]

“Guys, I don’t think you realize how fucking hard this actually is—like, my brain is about to overwork itself…”

[there’s a considerably long pause before the talking continues, the only sound heard is slight rustling in the background and the scraping of the 2 pencils on the paper.]

“oh my god, am i allowed to erase with both hands?”

[Another silence]

“According to the comments, I am not. A shame, really.” 

[He laughs quietly and attempts to erase with only one hand.]

“Guys, this is just cruel. I thought the drawing was looking pretty good up until now.” 

[he mumble-reads a couple of comments, answering a couple here and there: his favorite color is a dark maroon, he’s 21, ambidextrous, although he clarifies that he’s a lot better when he only uses strictly one hand and not both for a drawing. He talks about a couple old comics from tumblr he made and about his college experience and how swamped he is with finals approaching. Someone points out how unexpected it is that he’s live at the moment.]

“That’s kinda why I am doing this right now,” he nervously laughs, “to try and take my mind off of everything. School is definitely kicking my ass and I have been visiting office hours and going to tutoring a lot for a specific class I am taking.”

[he reads a number of questions and answers each of them.]

“what is your major at uni? I’m assuming art— I’m a child development major, actually” [nervous laughter] “art is just a hobby and I don’t really want to change that.”

[He then talks about how he’s changed his major 3 different times and that he’s supposed to graduate soon, not disclosing any information about what university he attends. He finally completes the dual-handed portrait of a heavily freckled girl.]

“It’s not my best work, but it was very interesting to see how it would turn out. Thank you for joining my live for the day. Have a good one, guys.”

**@keithksart’s live has now ended.**

* * *

**[@keithksart has posted a new photo]**

_captioned_ —‘ Ambidextrous drawing’ I completed during my live + some touchups. Might try some ballpoint pen doodles during the next one #art #ocart

**________________**

**@artistrybeluga** this is so good though oml

**@thatoneguy2345** ohmygod your laugh during the live was so precious

**@fredthebed** you should do the OC challenge during your next live!

**@dinosaurfoodies** @fredthebed that would be so cool if he did that!!

_—view 34 replies _

**@arthoefosho** what program do you usually use for your digital stuff?

**@reallyfckingtired** bro this is hella impressive tho

_—click to view more— _

* * *

“What’s the ‘OC challenge’?” asked Keith.

“I haven’t heard of it, why? Is it a drawing-related thing?” Katie glanced up from her computer.

“A lot of my followers commented that I should do it.” The silence was now filled with a series of tapping from Katie’s keyboard.

“You make an original character based on what your viewers say. Like, they pick the hair type, color, skin color, eye color, etc…and it seems like you have to make a whole storyline and comic based off of the character.”

“Is there a time limit?”

“45 minutes? It’s not very clear, if i’m being honest.”

“That would be interesting,” he said, popping a handful of skittles into his mouth, “I might do it.”

* * *

**@pidgegaming started streaming.**

_ —8,078 viewers _

[camera opens up to Katie sitting in her swirly chair, hair in a very messy bun, and fluorescent lights highlighting her face. She is texting on her phone while simultaneously setting everything up.]

“Hey guys! I’m going to be doing a ‘Breath of the Wild’ speed run today, so i hope you’re excited. What KIND of speed run? Oh ho ho… [she readjusts her glasses higher onto the bridge of her nose] " I’m glad you asked. We’re going to be making bread!”

[she pauses to read and laugh at the comments.]

“Apparently it’s a LOT harder than it seems…”

[she begins gameplay, talking through the unskippable cut scenes. She cracks some jokes, and talks about college.]

“No, I am not a high schooler.” [She laughs] “I actually already graduated from college…unlike some people.” 

[She snickers to herself, looking around the room as if she’s looking for something. A small black figure behind her moves.]

“Is that my dog behind me? No lol, it’s Keith.”

[There’s unintelligible talking coming from behind her and she proceeds to flip off the figure. She’s smiling now. She reads comments in-between playing.]

“I just turned 19 in April, yeah. Oh? Questions about the blob of blankets behind me? He’s 21. He’s also studying right now and is angry at the world because of it.”

“I swear to god—”

“Awe, he speaks. Can you look up the record time for this speed run?” 

[A momentary pause. The only sound coming from her controller.]

“19 minutes and 44 seconds.”

“Incorrect. It’s now 16 minutes and 38 seconds.” 

[She wore a lopsided grin as she readjusted her glasses to look at the person behind her.]

“No fucking way—”

“Anyway, I can either end it here, or try another challenge… according to the comments I should…do the bread challenge without being able to climb? That’s a thing? What the fuck, Imma look that up really quick”

[She looks up the “don’t climb challenge” for Breath of the Wild. She laughs as she’s watching the video.]

“Keith. Watch this shit. This is hilarious—”

[She tosses the phone to him and he can be heard laughing in the background. She attempts the “don’t climb challenge” just to get out of the cave because it was so funny to her. She then makes the bread in a whopping 35 minutes—mostly because she has to stop playing to laugh properly.]

“Thanks guys for watching! and please go watch that video…I’ll put the link in the comments. That was so fucking great. Later!”

**@pidgegaming’s stream has now ended**

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted their latest stream to the archive**

________________________

**@alteaswamp** I don’t think i’ve heard her laugh that much in a long time

**@simp_pimp3322** ARE WE GONNA JUST IGNORE HOW FAST SHE DID THAT??

**@lord4qweef** does anyone else find that guy’s voice familiar??

**@lord4qweef** or am i just looking too far into things??

**@barneyswaif** @lord4qweef he’s her best friend, he’s in a lot of her streams.

 **@lord4qweef** @barneyswaif what’s his @???

 **@barneyswaif** @lord4qweef the guy in the background is  ** @keithksart**

_ —view 23 replies— _

**@mclancelain** I’m glad you liked the video lol

**@pidgegaming** @mclancelain that is definitely an understatement fs.

**@lancespants** LANCE COMMENTED AHHHHH!!!

_—view 35 replies— _

**@svenfrew** HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT BOTW?!?

* * *

**@keithksart is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

****_ -4,921 people viewing _

[camera opens to Keith setting his tablet on the counter. He is wearing a black glove on his left hand. There is also a small piece of paper and a dull pencil set to the side of the desk.]

“Hey guys. I am going to be doing the “OC challenge” today. If you haven’t heard of it, it’s where an artist makes an OC, with he help of the viewers, to create an original character and comic in under 45 minutes! I’m going to give it a shot, and ask for your guys’ input! 

[He stops talking to read comments.]

“Okay, sweet, I’m glad you guys are excited. I’m honestly kinda nervous because when I sketch out ideas, it can get kinda messy.” [He laughs nervously.] “Okay, I need suggestions on face shape, jaw shape, hair type, skin color, eyes shape, etcetera…”

[He begins the timer once he gets all of the suggestions together. His viewers decided on a masculine, heart-shaped face, with straight hair, almond eyes, and blue eyes. There was a lot of discussion about skin color, so he is waiting for the end to decide.]

“I—The comic.” [He mumble reads, ‘I’m kinda getting a coffeeshop AU vibe from this guy’] “Is he the barista or the customer?…The barista?…now you guys are saying that him being the barista is too predictable. Oh my—” [He laughs]. 

“It’ll be like, a reverse, where the boisterous customer hits on the shy barista.” 

[He explains while drawing, undo-ing, and redrawing the same line over and over again. He asks his brother, as explained, how much time he has left. He realizes that he’s making good time and begins the comic. He draws the original character leaning over the counter with his head in his hands, gawking at the barista.]

“Oh my god, how many times am I going to have to redraw this line? Okay, the barista isn’t going to be shy anymore, he’s going to be totally done with his shit because that’s how I feel right now.”

[He stops and quickly scans the comments.]

“‘Enemies to lovers type-beat,’ lol that’s actually not a bad idea. Thank you, @weenisbobeenis for the inspiration.”

[Snickering can be heard in the background. He eventually finishes the comic. It starts with the boisterous customer spilling coffee on a mystery-person while he was entering the coffee shop. The next panel shows the customer and other person yelling at each other. The next panel shows the awful turn of events, in which the guy he spilled coffee on is the barista who is taking his order. They bicker. The next panel is labeled 5 years later and it’s the two characters getting married.]

“I hope you guys like it. It was hard, but easy at the same time to get this done. So, i guess it was cool. Thanks again for watching. I’ll be posting these right after some minor touch-ups! Bye!”

**@keithksart’s live has ended.**

* * *

**[keithksart has posted a new photo]**

_captioned_ —‘ #OCchallenge completed! Thank you guys for the suggestions! It was fun.

**________________**

**@denicelick** ahhh!!! your characters are always so amazing!!!

**@gay4_tomatoes** your shading>>>>>>>>

**@friend_or_foe1245** this low-key looks like lance mcclain

**@orangepeeltrash** @friend_or_foe1245 low key??? you mean high key.

**@glanceyforce** i literally thought this was supposed to be lance. 

_—view 78 replies— _

**@howdydowdy_xd** HE EVEN GOT HIS FLIRTY PERSONALITY CORRECT

**@uwunassss** @mclancelain this you?

 **@lance_fanban** @uwunassss  YOU DID NOT HAHAGDHJDFH

_—view 101 replies— _

* * *

Activity Log:

**pidgegaming** , **keithksart** , and 234 others liked **@thatartbros** post.  _ 3 hours ago. _

**mclancelain** started following **pidgegaming**.  _ 2 hours ago. _

**mclancelain** , **pidgegaming** , and 23,932 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post. _ 13 minutes ago. _

**pidgegaming** started following **mclancelain**. _ 07 seconds ago. _

* * *

**@mclancelain started streaming.**

_ —12,102 viewers _

[camera is set straight ahead. Lance McClain’s face is in the top left corner of the screen, the rest of the screen showing the “Sims 4” loading screen.]

“Hey guys! Welcome to today’s stream! As requested by a LOT of people, I will be completing the ‘100 Baby Challenge’ for Sims4. This might be hard for me because I tend to get attached to my characters…so, let’s GOOO!”

[He proceeds to create the main character: he says he took inspiration from his twin sister…aka he made it look like her because she is the literal girl version of him. He names her Elle.]

“Elle. Like the letter “L” for Lance. Guys, Hunk is laughing at me. He says that was stupid.”

[He begins gameplay and rearranges his house, selling a lot of furniture to make money for baby stuff. He reads comments that are apparently about Hunk Garrett.]

“It’s funny because he’s a lot meaner in person—”

[A pillow is launched from offscreen at Lance. He just looks at the camera as if to say “see?”]

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, but seriously, it’s time to try and get the men to swoon so I can start making babies. This’ll be over in a sec—”

[Hunk comes into screen and answers some questions while Lance is engrossed in the game. Hunk mentions that he has a new video coming out soon. He hints that he’s baking something with a special guest, which Lance pointedly laughs at that. After a bit, Lance stops to stretch his neck and checks his phone. He sends a couple of texts.]

[He reads a comment out loud to Hunk, “‘Who are you texting? Hunk is with you,’ Yeah, ouch my dude. Just a new friend! We met the other day and she is super cool and I’m hoping we can work out a collab. She really liked one of my videos, so I want to do a video similar to it with her.”

[His comment section went wild at that. He tells them that nothing is official, so he can’t say anything yet. Lance’s sim has 4 babies by the time he realizes that this challenge will take a lot longer than expected. He decides to split the streams by the number of babies he has during the time. He claims that he will have more babies next stream because he can get ‘straight into it’. Viewers make fun of his wording in the comments.]

“Thank you guys for watching! I’ll see some of you guys next week!”

**@mclancelain’s stream has now ended.**

* * *

**@mclancelain posted their latest stream to the archive**

________________________

**@althoegames** i love when you guys stream together!!

**@lancemcccc_fan** bro at this rate your sim is going to die before you finish the challenge

**@fredmustache** @lancemcccc_fan deadass

**@doctor_where** who do you think he wants to collab with ?????

**@peachteabruh** @doctor_where it sounds a lot like **@pidgegaming** !!!

 **@doctor_where** @peachteabruh he says they just met, too!! and she put his video in her stream the other day!!

_—view 54 replies— _

**@uieuhr_88834** team #hance for the best bromance

_—view more comments— _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Don't Climb Challenge" is based off of the youtube video by GameChamp3000. 
> 
> here's the link!!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MK6ub-Z7snI
> 
> It's honestly really fucking funny and I feel like Lance would do something like that.


	2. Mario Kart Champion

* * *

Activity Log :

 **@mclancelain** started following **@keithksart**.  _7 hours ago_.

 **@keithksart** started following **@mclancelain**.  _7 hours ago_.

* * *

**@hunkgforce is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

_ —7,540 viewers _

[The camera opens to Hunk standing in a small kitchen with an island. There are a couple of large metal bowls, flour, and other similar ingredients set off to the side of him. There’s a light crash from behind the island, alarming the man on the screen.]

“That was an egg that just fell—that I now have to clean up…I don’t think I have enough of them now. [A pause.] Good thing my special guest is on their way and I can make them get me more!”

[He winks at the camera. He then proceeds to call his special guest and tell them about the egg mishap. He laughs a bit, making an inside joke that his viewers don’t quite understand. In the meantime, he updates everyone on his life while he sorts through everything on the table. He talks about his classes, his parents, his family dog. He eventually begins rambling about how his favorite trope in TV is when cartoon characters grab huge objects out of their pockets.]

“‘like Animal Crossing’,” he reads, “ Exactly! It’s just so funny and for what? Oh sweet, I think my guest is here! He brought a friend too!”

[He gives a questionable look off screen and nods. Just as he nods, Lance McClain steps in view with a shit-eating grin, holding a half-dozen of eggs.]

“Surprise! My special guest is Lance!” [There was a pause as he read some comments. Lance got situates himself on the counter.] “…and according to the viewers, they are not surprised, but still very excited! Okay, let’s begin, shall we? SO! Today we will be making a pie…”

“What’s the catch, Hunk?” 

“Thank you for asking, Lance. We will be making pies, but we can’t look at a recipe!”

“Anyone else realize how unfair this is? I like, only make pre-made cakes. I don’t even think I know what goes IN a pie.” 

[He deadpans to the camera.]

“That’s an unfortunate statement. Anyway, we have an hour to complete this challenge!”

[Hunk looks at the other person behind the camera.]

“You mind setting the timer? Alright, let’s begin!”

[Hunk settles with making an apple pie because it’s the only type of pie he’s made beforehand. Lance on the other hand…he doesn’t even know how to remotely make the crust from scratch, so he cheats and watches Hunk make his for ‘inspiration’.]

“You’re such a fuc—” [a beat of silence] “You’re such a cheater, Lance! You can’t get away with this! If you think Lance should be disqualified, type ‘i’ in the chat.”

[There’s laughter coming from behind the camera as the boys are bantering. The comments flood with ‘i’s, as well as questions about the mysterious person behind the camera. Lance was the one to answer.]

“You guys are traitors. I am hurt…WOUNDED even. Also, I can’t say who the person is because it will ruin my upcoming surprise collaboration!”

[The comments were persistent on finding out who it is.]

“You guys are determined, I like it. Can I give them a hint?” [With an apparent nod from the person off camera, Lance continues.] “Okay, she’s a really popular Gaming Youtuber. We accidentally met a couple weeks ago and decided to collab! You guys will love her!”

[The two boys finish their pies—rather, Hunk finishes baking his pie. Lance’s…creation was in the shape of a pie. According to Hunk, it smelled like burnt vanilla, which happened to be the main ingredient he used.]

“That” [fits of laughter] “Your pie literally looks like shit.”

“I’VE NEVER BAKED A PIE BEFORE!”

“It’s a good thing I bought a celebratory pie for later, because I don’t even think yours is edible…and it seems like everyone agrees…and they want me to try it? You guys want me to die?”

“Don’t be dramatic, oh my god.”

[Hunk gags, Lance ate it out of peer spite, and the person behind the camera refused to eat it at all. Their laughter is heard.]

“That seems like that’s all for the live. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I might force the mysterious person to try a challenge next time, you never know. Bye guys!”

[He smiles and waves at the camera. Lance waves and shines the camera a toothy smile. The person behind the camera says, ‘as if mine would end up as bad as Lance’s’.]

**@hunkgforce’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@hunkgforce** posted their live to their profile.

___________________________

**@freethetoes** everything about this was gold.

**@opposumgrl** i feel like i could make a pie from scratch, idk why i just think i can

**@rad_jrewus** your pie looks so good tho

**@freethbees** let hunk say fuck

**@gray4bfrs** rip to lance’s pie baking career

**@rasbrfig** i know that laugh anywhere,,, **@pidgegaming** that you???

**@dreadful_spaz** @rasbrfig THATS WHAT I THOUGHT TOO BUT MY BF SAID I WAS CRAZY

_ —view 34 replies— _

**@frizcrsp22** is it bad that i wanna know what Lance’s pie tasted like ???

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

Activity Log :

 **@hunkgforce** started following **@pidgegaming** and **@keithksart**.  _2 hours ago_

 **@pidgegaming** started following **@hunkgforce**.  _2 hours ago_

 **@keithksart** started following **@hunkgforce**.  _23 minutes ago_

* * *

**@mclancelain started streaming.**

_ —4,212 viewers _

[camera opens to Lance sitting next to a figure covered by a green blanket. His surroundings and setup are different than usual, and fans immediately comment on it.]

“Hello everyone! Today I am a different location becaaaaause…” [He pauses for dramatic effect before pulling the sheet off of the unknown person.] “I am at Katie’s place—oh shit weren’t you wearing glasses?”

“Yeah, they flew off with the blanket.”

[Cue uncontrollable laughter.]

“Today, Katie and I will be playing Mario Kart because I suck at every other game!”

“I’m going to crush you regardless of the game.”

“That’s probably true. Anyway—we will be playing through various challenges that are circling around. We’re gonna start off with the ‘no item challenge’—200 CC. The winner gets to decide the loser’s punishments for the next round.”

“Piece of cake. Let’s do this.”

[She has a shit-eating grin plastered on her face the ENTIRE time. Lance is so focused on the game, he stops talking. Katie talks about the different courses they choose and compliments Lance for getting 4th place. She thought he was going to stay in 9th. The next course they did was ‘SNES Rainbow Road’ and Katie decided that Lance can’t use drifting.]

“You can use items though…and I won’t. I don’t want it to be too unfair.”

“The viewers believe that you sold your soul to the Mario Kart gods, hence you never losing.”

[She laughs at that comment.] “Do you know who is ridiculously good at this game for NO reason?”

“Who?”

“Keith.”

“Keith?! No, no, no, no. No way.”

“He has literally beat me almost every time we play. It’s fucking insane.”

“I’m calling bullshit.”

“Hang on, I’ll prove it. Oh my god—he already texted me. He’s apparently watching the stream.”

[She shows her phone to the camera. The text from “Keithy Boy” reading: ‘Playing with Lance to finally beat someone on MK ?? That’s what you’ll do for a victory?’. Lance is making a face that’s indiscernible to the viewers. Katie is laughing at the other Youtuber.]

“I won’t believe it until I see it.”

“Next time I’ll invite him. It’s the weirdest fucking thing. He doesn’t even play video games.”

“I know! I’ve seen your other videos! Who does this guy think he is?”

[Katie just laughs at that. They start another course, both of them having to complete the course going backwards. He ends the video after Lance finally scraped 2nd place—him ‘wanting to end on a good note’. To which Katie just laughs and says her goodbyes to the camera.]

“Thank you for watching! I hope you guys don’t think lesser of me now.” [He does a fake pouty face, but then immediately smiles and waves before cutting the stream.]

**@mclancela** **in’s stream** **ended.**

* * *

**@mclancelain** posted their stream to the archive.

____________________

**@rasbrfig** YES I KNEW IT LDJVHJGHD

**@d_reos33** when worlds collide

**@howbtsdd** AHHHHHHH YESSSSS

**@jigglypuffbae** lmao he was so pressed about Keith tho

**@cottngay** @jigglypuffbae seriously LOL

**@streamm_ers** DOES THIS MEAN LANCE AND KEITH KNOW EACHOTHER???

_ —view 104 replies— _

**@bruvvy3566** i can barely complete the levels forwards let alone BACKWARDS

**@cheeky4578lad** next time do a course blindfolded

* * *

[ **@keithksart posted a photo.]**

_captioned_ —‘ Some Tanjiro and Nezuko doodles to soothe the soul. If it wasn’t obvious enough, I just binge watched Demon Slayer. Yes, the semester ended a while ago, so don’t worry lol.’

_____________________________

**@demnslyr145** THIS IS AMAZING

**@haikcute_vl** BABIES

**@12_butterflies** you should draw yourself and **@pidgegaming** in this style!!!

**@keithksart** @12_butterflies she would 100% be Inosuke.

**@12_butterflies** @keithksart HAHA

_—view 134 replies— _

**@dass_prtygay** MY FAVORITE SIBLINGS

**@keithy_boy124** bro your art never misses

**@nezukoisbaby** YES YES YES YES

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

Activity Log :

**@mclancelain** , **@hunkgforce** , and 24,567 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post. _1 hour ago_

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: ‘ _you’d be zenitsu_ ’.

**@keithksart** replied to **@pidgegaming** ’s comment: ‘ _fuck off_ ’.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not accept Zenitu slander, i just thought it was funny for Pidge to indirectly call Keith a crybaby lmao.
> 
> The 'Pie baking with no Recipe' Challenge was inspired by The Try Guys' video!
> 
> here's the link if you guys wanna watch it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yaui2pL26ZQ&lc=UgypKGV8UeQR1EqiVFF4AaABAg
> 
> Thank you guys again for reading!!


	3. Slushies

* * *

**@keithksart** **is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

— _3,011 viewers_

[The camera opens to Keith drawing line art for a zoomed-in drawing. The only sound is light music in the background. Keith explains that his brother, Shiro, is in charge of music and reading the comments. They’re currently killing time before Shiro has to go to work. ]

“They want to know your favorite artist.”

“Like, artist that makes music or art?”

[There’s contemplative silence.]

“I really like 90’s grunge, like, Nirvana and like, Stone Temple Pilots. I uh—also had a ‘Young the Giant’ phase when I was a freshman in college lol.”

[There’s more silence, until Shiro speaks.]

“Don’t forget to tell them about your ‘Tove Lo’ phase, too.”

“It’s crazy that you choose to be this annoying.”

[The viewers can assume that he’s glaring at his brother, the muffled laughter giving it away. Time passed by, small talk is heard by the viewers. Keith answers questions about the drawing—it’s fan art for Demon Slayer, again. This time, he’s doing the trio; Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu. He explains how he loves the art style of the anime and talks about Tanjiro’s eye color.]

“I wish I had purple eyes. That would be so cool.”

“Your eyes have like, a purple tint to them though…oh, now your comments are flooded with an eye reveal.”

“I don’t have a picture of my eyes.” [His voice, monotone.]

“I do!”

“Shiro I swear—”

[His brother steals the camera, showing a blurred screen. All that can be seen is a maroon sweater, Keith’s gloved hand, and then an iPhone showing a picture of eyes. The lens focuses on the set of jet black eyes, that indeed have a slight purple tint to them. The comments go crazy complimenting them. The commenters also mention a ‘face reveal’.]

“Have you ever showed your face before?”

“Um, not on purpose…there just isn't a reason to.” [Nervous laughter.]

[He continues with the drawing. Shiro eventually leaves for work, saying goodbye to the viewers. He also laughs at the comments that thanked him for showing the picture of Keith.]

“He works at a University and has to attend a bunch of meetings this upcoming week to prepare for next semester. Where do I work?” [He pauses to laugh.] “You guys are going to laugh at this. I’m a barista…and I will not disclose anymore info than that lol.”

[The comments go wild.]

“‘just like the comic!’ yeah. I knew you guys would bring that up.” 

[He laughs nervously, again. He then tells stories of crazy customers.]

“Oh! One time someone ordered a “caramel” and then yelled at me because I asked what kind of caramel drink they wanted…because there are like, 4 different coffee drinks with caramel in the name…Or another time, I ate absolute shit during my shift. I didn't realize my coworker mopped the back and me, being a dumbass, turned the corner really quickly and almost died. I was so embarrassed.”

[He was now beginning the coloring process. Between choosing the right colors that he would be using, he was answering questions, accidentally revealing that he was a problem kid in high school.]

“Shiro would get so mad at me. He had to pick me up from school a couple of times and I thought he was gonna murder me.” 

[He laughs fondly at the memory. He then cuts the live off quickly when he mentions that Katie and a couple of friends just got to his house. Of course, mentions that he will be posting the final product as soon as possible.]

**@keithksart’s live ended.**

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo]**

photo description—Two boys, a slender boy on the left and a huskier boy on the right, are smiling at the camera, sitting across the table from the person who took the photo. The slender boy is holding a blue slushie cup, while leaning close to the other boy. The boy on the right is shining a cheeky smile and throwing up a peace sign. There’s a candy wrapper crumpled in front of him. There’s a cut-off hand holding a red slushie in the bottom left corner of the photo.

people tagged— **@mclancelain** , **@hunkgforce** , and **@keithksart**

captioned—‘ Cheers to new friends, ig’

_________________________________

**@pidgepudgefan__** LANCE AND HUNK

**@lancehunk_toenail** THEY’RE PRECIOUS

**@peachtea_hoe23** I LIVE FOR THIS KIND OF CONTENT

**@ab4rbiebtch_4** @boggersbitch when worlds collide

**@boggersbitch** @ab4rbiebtch_4 IM OBSESSED WITH THIS. THE TAGS

**@ab4rbiebtch_4** @boggersbitch THE TAGS. AND KEITH IS THERE

**** _ —view 56 replies— _

**@holtmatthew** sick invite :,((

**@tshirogane** keith left the house? 

_—view more comments—_

* * *

Activity Log:

**@keithksart** , **@mclancelain** , and 20,360 others liked **@pidgegaming** ’s post.  _ 1 hour ago _

**@pidgegaming** replied to **@holtmatthew** ’s comment: ‘you didn’t answer your phone, loser’.  _ 35 minutes ago _

**@keithksart** replied to **@tshirogane** ’s comment: ‘bitch’.  _ 10 minutes ago _

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

photo description—a bright red slushie is splattered all over the concrete. There’s a pair of blue converse [assumed to be Lance’s] in the frame, as well as part of a pair of black vans. An arm with a green and black bracelet is pointing at the slushie as if to say ‘really?’.

people tagged— **@hunkgforce** , **@pidgegaming** , and **@keithksart**.

captioned—‘ That’s a shame, really…’

____________________________

**@funnmems** how does this happen to you?

**@drippyflips** bruh…

**@enderman_gush** this WOULD happen to you…

**@pudgekth** @lacemcl THE PEOPLE TAGGED THE PEOPLE TAGGED

**@lacemcl** @pudgekth I KNOW I SAW

_ —view 89 replies— _

**@wacky_slush3435** wasn’t his slushie blue tho???

**@sluthomestck3** @wacky_slush3435 in katie’s pic keith had the red one

_ —view 103 replies— _

**@kdi12_3473** rip to the red slushie ig

_—_ _view more comments —_

* * *

  
**[@keithksart posted a new photo]**

captioned—'Finally finished and really happy with the result! I hope you guys like it! #demonslayer'

____________________________________

  
**@piglet3_frs** I LOVE IT!!

 **@keithy_boy3344** this is so good!!

 **@oposter** Tanjiro’s eyes are lighter than that

**@girlgdsay** @oposter they’re darker because the lighting…

_—view 23 replies—_

 **@fredsuck** I MISS THEM

 **@observanddecide** the fact that we’ve never seen what you look like…

**@hoearth_oreo** @observanddecide THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING. what if he’s taken our order and we never even knew it was him?????

  
**@thatartbro** i’m dying I love your art sm hjksdhfgjd

**@keithksar** t @thatartbro thank you so much!!

  
**@pidgegaymes** tell Katie we say hello!!!!!!!

 **@fujimotostan** PLEASE THETY MAKE ME SO HAPPYY

_—view more comments—_

* * *

Activity Log : 

**@pidgegaming** , **@mclancelain** , and 17,344 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post.  _ 40 minutes ago _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading and the kudos!! <3 I appreciate you all!!


	4. Baby Katie and Baby Keith

* * *

**@mclancelain started streaming.**

_ —9,227 viewers _

[The stream opens up to Lance smiling at the camera. He is abruptly interrupted by someone, who the viewers can assume is one of his sisters. After a bit, he returns to the computer.]

“Sorry about that guys!” [He laughs lightly.] “My sister was asking me a question. ‘About what?’ Dinner lol. I have 4 older siblings, by the way. I’m technically the youngest, but only by about 2 minutes.”

“Okay—Today I will be doing another ‘Breath of the Wild’ speed run! In this particular one, Link will have to overturn a Devine Beast without wearing clothing…”

[He decides that he can’t do Divine Beast Vah Naboris because he has to wear the clothes to get into Gerudo Town.]

“Can you even defeat Vah Ruta without the water suit?… I don’t think so because the waterfalls…okay, so, either the bird one or the fire one… and you guys want me to do the fire one. Alright, I am going to need LOTS and LOTS of potions.”

[While he gets off of the Great Plateau, he talks about the new semester. He has a decent sized class load, but will still try and complete the Sims4 ‘100 Baby Challenge’]

“I promise, I am doing the ‘100 Baby Challenge’…it’s just taking a LOT longer than I expected. I’ve decided that I am going to just do it alone, edit it, and post them in a series of like, 4 or 5 videos. If not, the streams would have been stupidly long.”

“‘what am I studying in college?’ Biology—more specifically Zoology. Yes, that sounds kinda…weird? I guess. Um, but I’m currently doing an internship at an aquarium that is somewhat close by.”

“I want to do something along the lines of like, research of Marine animals that are held in captivities for recovery and, uh, yeah. For now though, I just help take care of the marine life at the aquarium. It’s pretty cool, I’m not gonna lie.”

“Okay, this is where it gets tricky. I need to make as many potions as I can. What goes in the heat-or fire resistance elixir? I know I can buy some at a stable in the beginning… and then I need fireproof lizards and—”

[He pauses to send a text, read comments, and look up the potion.]

“According to Google, I can make it by, and I quote, “ _cooking either Fireproof Lizards or Smotherwing Butterflies with monster parts_ ”. Easy enough. I also need to get like, metal gear. My tree branch and soup ladle unfortunately won’t last me.”

[He proceeds to successfully get to Goron City pretty much untouched. He voices that his biggest fear is to run out of elixir mid battle. He also gets a hand on a number of metal weapons, which is good.]

“Do you guys know what would be super helpful right now? The Master Sword.” [There’s a short pause before he continues.] “It’s funny because the first time I found the Master Sword was on accident. I was just goofing off and ended up in the Lost Forest and was like, ‘fuck it, new adventure’ and found the sword.”

“Wouldn’t it be cool if like, the sword changed colors after Link drew it from the ground? Like Tanjiro or some shit—”

[He mumble reads the comment, ‘you watch " _demon slayer_ "?’] 

“Hell yeah. One of my friends got me hooked on it. He wouldn’t stop talking about it and forced me to start watching it one night. [He laughs to himself as if reliving the memory.]

“He knocked out like, 3 episodes in, but I watched more than half of the first season in one sitting.”

[He mumble-reads through more comments, ‘how are you patient enough to sit through the ads?’]

“Bro, my friend has a Funimation sub.”

[‘who is your favorite character?’]

“I would say Tanjiro. He’s honestly so badass. I also love the strong sense of family he has. It reminds me of me and my siblings. Besides him though, I love…okay I’m going to preface this with the fact that I really like his character design…I really love, hold up—”

[He pulls out his phone took look up something.]

“Sorry, I had to make sure I said his name correctly. I love Kibutsuji Muzan. Like, his character seems so badass.”

[The comments are flooded with people agreeing, and disagreeing; sharing their opinions on different characters. Lance ends up completing the challenge after an ungodly amount of time. At the end, his eyes seem tired, but he is smiling nonetheless.]

“Thank you everyone, especially the ones who stuck through until the very end. It was honestly pretty difficult, I’m not going to lie. See you guys soon!”

**@mclancelain’s stream ended.**

* * *

**@mclancelain** posted their latest stream to their archive.

______________________________

**  
@thatdrewbg** oh so you’re SMART smart

**@treekoala71** @thatdrewbg honestly…. BIOLOGY

_ —view 87 replies— _

**@driedcornaesttic** i would have died before reaching the town tbh

**@saggytit4u** oh to be the friend that he watched anime with :,((

**@drestine22** was it keith that made you watch demon slayer????

**@graygreygay** @drestine22 i think it was. keith posted that he binged it a few months ago!!! it had to of been him!!!

_—view 103 replies—_

**@sagbagtrag** bro get some sleep

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**@pidgegaming started streaming.**

_ —3,330 viewers _

“Sup guys. I can’t believe so many of you are awake at this hour. Go to bed! Okay, I’m just kidding—please stay. I love you guys. Why am I up? I stupidly drank coffee about 2 hours ago (around 9 o’clock ) and now I can’t sleep. I think someone forgot to make it decaf or at _least_ half-caf…”

“I already apologized—” [Came a tired voice from behind Katie. The voice was coming from a place behind her with a dim light glowing from a phone or tablet of some sort.]

“Too late. Anyway—Today I will be playing ‘Amnesia: Rebirth’, which is a sequel to ‘Amnesia: The Dark Descent’, which I streamed a while back. I am going to be honest…I am a wimp with this kind of stuff, so, we’ll see how this goes…”

“Just in case, I have my sour-punch straws and emotional support Keith to help me through it! That is…if Keith doesn’t fall asleep again.”

“I make no promises, my guy.”

“and there you have it folks. This will be the end of **pidgegaming**.”

[She begins gameplay. The character is once again in a desert and struggling for survival. She stops playing after the first major cut scene because her eyes started to bug her. She left for a quick second to take out her contacts and find her glasses.]

“I might start this up at a different time. I really need to finish up a job assignment that’s due in a few days. What is it? Oh, so I’m a Software Game Programmer at a place I cannot disclose, um, but I have to finish a really important portion for a new game that is coming out in about a year or so.”

“Also, busy season is just about to start up, so I’m already pretty stressed, um, but it’s honestly really fucking cool. I really do love it. I mean, I’ve been doing this since I graduated from college, so I at least know what i’m doing.” 

[She laughs kind of nervously. She thanks the people that compliment her intellect. Keith chimes in—]

“It’s funny… because she’s a genius. Like, a literal genius, but when she was 8 and I was like, 11 or whatever— [His shadow shows that he is waving his hand mindlessly in the air] —her brother Matt and I convinced her that his name was short for “Mathematics”…and she believed us.”

“for like, 10 minutes—”

“Still—you believed us.”

[They were both laughing.]

“You say stuff like that as if I don’t have a shit-ton of baby pics of you.”

“I’m sor—”

“No no no. Please continue, Mr. uh-Keith. I want to hear what you have to say.”

[She is flipped off. She then proceeds to show a baby picture from Halloween from when Katie was about 8 years old. Keith explains that he was 11. 

The camera focuses on two figures; one was dressed in a green baseball uniform, holding a glove, and had their jet black hair tucked into a green baseball cap . The other figure, who the viewers could assume is Katie, was wearing a blue sweater vest, bright red capris, big round glasses, and sported ridiculously spikey hair.]

“We were Goob and Lewis from ‘Meet the Robinsons’. Cute shit, right?”

[The chat blew up again. Keith was apparently very embarrassed. Katie couldn’t stop cooing over them as babies. She says that she has a LOT more pictures.]

“Keith, your fans want to know what you’re doing.”

“I am unfortunately studying—or well, reviewing. We have to know this specific concept for the internship I’m a part of…and it was always difficult for me to fully grasp when I was learning it, so…” 

[The viewers comment that he sounds tired. Katie confirms that they are correct and insists that he goes to bed. The shadow behind Katie gets up and throws himself onto, what they can assume is, Katie’s bed. He apparently falls asleep a couple minutes later.]

“That poor boy is gonna study himself to death.” 

[She says this almost to herself as she looks at the boy offscreen. The comments are flooded with commentsand questions about their relationship; some people asking how long they’ve known each other, or if they’re dating, or if they’ve ever had a thing for one another. Katie just laughs at the comments.]

“We’ve known each other since I was born…y’know, ‘cause I’m younger. My dad and his mom were college best friends. His mom actually introduced my parents to each other. Keith and I were practically raised as siblings.”

[The comments were flooded with hundreds of more questions. She doesn’t answer any, though. She just says that it’s time for her to sign-off. She thanks everyone for joining, and apologizes for not playing as much as she thought she would.]

**@pidgegaming’s stream ended.**

* * *

**@pidgegaming** posted their latest stream to the archive.

____________________________

**@arianer_beep** i honestly love your guys’ friendship

**@deadassdeadbass** was the game fun though? it looked kinda repetitive…

**@oikawaserve** GIRL YOU ARE HELLA SMART WHAT

**@oikawaserve** AND YOU’RE ONLY 19 ?!??!??!

_—view 65 replies—_

**@buttcheeks33** Ahhh, yes. Katie and her older brother, Mathematics. 

**@hai_haip** @buttcheeks33 HAHSHKFKJ this comment is sending me

_—view 88 replies—_ ****

**@holtmatthew** should I change my username in honor of this stream?

**@qwuirks33_2** @holtmatthew IM DEAD THIS IS HER BROTHERS ACCOUNT

_ —view 67 replies— _

**@enbyfr_301** they both seemed so tired. GET SOME REST, GUYS

**@reinersbae** @enbyfr_301 honestly!!!

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —a scanned photo showing two young kids. One is dressed in a green baseball uniform, holding a glove, and has their jet black hair tucked into a green baseball cap . The other figure is wearing a blue sweater vest, bright red capris, big round glasses, and sports ridiculously spikey hair.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_caption_ — ‘because you guys loved it so much…’

____________________________________

**@holtmatthew** i always forget how dope this was

**@tshirogane** when you guys were still cute :p

**@keithksart** bold of you to assume you’ll live after this

**@pidgegaming** @keithksart is that a threat?

_—view 56 replies—_

**@jazzyjazzyboo** babykeithandbabykatiebabykeithandbabykatie

**@hellfire_tree** this is so fucking cute I can’t

_—view more comments—_

* * *

Activity Log :

**@mclancelain** , **@hunkgforce** , and 21,488 others liked **@pidgegaming** ’s post.  _ 1 hour ago _

**@mclancelain** commented on **@pidgegaming** ’s post: ‘ _this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen…_ ’

**@keithksart** replied to **@mclancelain** ’s comment: ‘ _i will end your bloodline_ ’

**@mclancelain** replied to **@keithksart** ’s comment: ‘ _that’s a threat, Keith._ ’

**@keithksart** replied to **@tshirogane** ’s comment: ‘ _it’s almost like you forgot what you and Matt dressed up as when you guys were 15._ ”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, what did they dress up as? I have this headcannon that Matt and Shiro always wore the stupidest matching costumes on Halloween... and like, one year they dressed up as a toilet and toilet paper…
> 
> I honestly really love how this chapter turned out!! Especially since I have always seen Lance as someone who would work with animals and the ocean. Like, I love 'pilot Lance', but I also really love the idea that he loves the ocean!! 
> 
> I also love childhood bestfriends Pidge & Keith!! 
> 
> Anyway... thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! :p


	5. Baby Blues

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —photo #1: Artwork painted by Keith. The blues he uses are absolutely beautiful. Each stroke is a different shade, yet flows together so harmoniously with the overall image. The water’s brightness reflects onto the small figure that is staring up at the glass, showing the figure’s bright blue eyes.

—photo #2: the reference photograph Keith used for the first slide. It contains a small figure standing next to a huge glass exhibit at, what can be assumed to be, an aquarium. The figure is fully captivated by the vast amountsof marine life in the water. 

_people tagged_ — **@mclancelain**

_captioned_ — ‘reference pictures like this are cool, especially when you’re the one that took the shot. This was a fun piece to experiment with because of all the different shades of blue. #babyblues’

_______________________________

**@dumbtruckbadds** is that an aquarium??

**@kith_and_tell** which aquarium is this??

**@artis_4life** holy shit this is beautiful.

**@def_best1** are we gonna ignore the tag, or…?

**@fresca_agua33** @def_best1 they’re in love, your honor

**@your_mom367** @fresca_agua33 they’re friends??? friends do that, y’know…

_—view 103 replies—_

**@real_life_krese** I can’t believe I get to see this for free…

**@treewhore_3** your artstyle is to die for

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**@hunkgforce is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

— _ 5,922 viewers _

[The camera opens up to Hunk smiling and waving to the camera, there are three people standing beside him. Comments flood in, saying hello and asking how everyone is.]

“Hello and welcome to today’s live! As you can see, we have 3 wonderful guests joining us today while we do a fun baking challenge! Katie, Lance, and Keith say hello!”

[They all wave at the camera, one of them shying a bit behind the other two.]

“I recently got Katie into the show ‘Nailed it!’, and decided that we should do something loosely based off of it! So… today we will be making themed cakes. Each of us will be making a cake based off of a reference photo and then it will be judged based on how well it looks and tastes! We have roughly an hour to do this, so… let’s begin!”

[With that, they begin planning and making their cakes. Lance was the first one to put his in the oven; then Keith, Katie, and last Hunk. Lance explains that this is more of his forte…as opposed to baking pie. He pulls his cake out of the oven and sets it aside to cool, because he knows that ‘people do that in the shows.’]

[Lance then walks around and “judges” everyone else’s cakes. Keith pulls his cake out second and recklessly walks it toward the island. He then proceeds to almost drop the whole cake onto the floor while transferring it out of the cake pan—]

“oh my god be _careful_ , Keith.”

[Lance quickly gets up from his seat and helps the other place his cake onto the platter. They all finish theirs within the hour; a lot of cursing and sprinkles later. All of them have their cakes lined up on the freshly cleaned island. Keith looks at his cake and then looks at the others. He probably knows that he definitely did not win the ‘best looking cake’ category of the contest. 

They begin judging, starting with Katie’s. Her cake looks sickly. She explains that she tried to dye the batter green, but it ended up looking moldy. It is decorated as an old-school Nintendo game-cartridge. She at least gets points for originality.]

“It looks like it’s going to kill us…”

“Just eat the damn cake, Keith—”

[The others snicker to themselves. Hunk has the bravest soul and tries it first. They all agree that it tastes a lot better than expected.]

[They move onto Keith’s cake. He explains to the viewers that it was supposed to be a volcano, but ended up looking like a complete mess. He tried to dye the batter red, but it never completely turned red...it stayed more of a pink color. So instead of it looking like a badass volcano, it looks more like a big, pink blob. He explains that it isn’t his most proud work.]

[Lance comments that it looks like a fairy and a unicorn threw up and made this cake. Everyone couldn’t help but agree to his statement. The comments were also flaming him pretty badly. Hunk tries it first, signaling that it tastes way better than it looks.]

“Holy crap, dude. This has amazing flavor,” said Hunk.

“Thanks, it was on accident…”

[Lance just rolls his eyes and begins to eat a second piece. He then starts talking, gesturing toward his own cake.]

“Alright, now it’s time for the best cake of all…”

“Are you forgetting about your pie incident?”

“Hunk, buddy…I am a changed man. As you can see, I decorated it beach-themed! Here is the reference photo—”

[It is split into two sides, one of them being the ocean and the other being sandy. The ocean side is purely blue frosting. He placed teddy grahams in the blue frosting, like they were playing in the water. The sand part is made from crushed graham crackers and held into place by white frosting. He has the teddy grahams laying down on beach towels like they were sunbathing. It was really cute.]

[Everyone excitedly takes a bite. Hunk is the first to say something.]

“Buddy…how did you—”

“—manage to make the best looking AND tasting cake? Skill, my dude.”

“Oh my god, dude. This tastes like cardboard.”

[All eyes turn to Keith after he says that. He’s laughing and looking at Lance’s horrified expression. Katie chimes in.]

“Yeah, Lance. How did you manage to make such a bad cake?” 

[She’s prodding at the slice with her fork. There is genuine curiosity in her question, no trace of judgement. She genuinely wants to know how he messed up pre-made cake batter THAT badly…Lance sheepishly hides himself behind Keith. They move onto Hunk’s.]

[Hunk’s cake, without a doubt, is the best cake they have ever tasted. He made his from scratch, adding fresh strawberries and a glazed cream cheese frosting. His cake not only tastes great, it also looks beautiful. It has rainbow frosting drizzled on top, making it look shiny and very professional.]

“I feel like we already knew how this was going to turn out before we even started…but good job Hunk! You are the winner. The prize? We now have a delicious cake to eat!”

[Katie chimes in.] “Mr. McClain, how does it feel knowing that your cake tasted THAT bad? And Keith, how does it feel knowing your cake looked like literal shit?”

[Keith and Lance look at each other, then to Katie, then Hunk, and back at each other. They burst into laughter. They all thank the viewers for watching and say their goodbyes.]

**@hunkgforce’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@hunkgforce** posted their latest live to their profile.

___________________

**@sun_flowerboy11** Hunk, YOU NEVER LET US DOWN THANK U

**@curiouslystupid** did we just get a face reveal from Keith??

**@artbrofancam** @curiouslystupid yeah, that’s the first time he’s shown his full face!!!!

**@curiouslystupid** @artbrofancam AHHH he’s so handsome hsdhgksj

_—view 134 replies—_

**@beesknees076** smilingkeithsmilingkeithsmilingkeith

**@hunkpidgekthlnce** oh to be in their friend group

**@lanceypants_fann** I CANT KEEP DEFENDING YOU LANCE

**@screaming_demon** katie’s cake was dope tbh  


_—_ _view more comments—_

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —photo #1: two babies submerged in an infinite amount of bubbles. They’re both shining toothy smiles at the person behind the camera.

—photo #2: a grainy, black and white photo of someone hunch-backed covered completely by a blanket, almost animal-like. The eyes looking at the camera are glowing due to the use of flash.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ —  ‘happy birthday to the brother I never had. love you <3’

_____________________________

**@kristycucumber44** HAHAKJSKJH why does he look like that???

**@draco_malfdre** her actual, biological brother: am I a joke to you??

**@holtmatthew** @draco_malfdre deadass :0

_—view 43 replies—_

  
**@hunkscakes_44** this is so chaotic i love it

**@ dilfmilf_scout** Happy Birthday Keith!!

**@tigerking_fans** i cant believe you guys weren’t born adults

**@tigerking_fans** like, you guys were children

**@tigerking_fans** wack

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo]**

_photo description_ —a picture of a masculine figure with a maroon beanie pulled over the top-half of their face. There are small, deep red fish sprinkled in the clear, ocean-blue water behind them. 

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ —  ‘happy 22nd birthday to this guy.’ 

__________________________________

**@hunkgforce** happy birthday, buddy!!

**@chonkymonkeyy_** AHHHHHHHHH

**@lncepidghunkeith** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH <33333

**@armieamie55** IM GOING CRAZY I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS

**@babyducks2** @probablycrying THIS IS SO CUTE STOP—

**@probablycrying** @babyducks2 I KNOW I SAW. LITERAL GOALS

_—view 37 replies—_

**@pudgeypie_fries** sappylancesappylancesappylancesap-

_—view more comments—_

* * *

Activity Log :

**@keithksart** was tagged in **@pidgegaming** and **@mclancelain** ’s posts.  _ 4 hours ago _

**@keithksart** liked **@pidgegaming** ’s post.  _ 4 hours ago _

**@keithksart** commented on **@pidgegaming** ’s post: ‘ _so like, fuck matt, right? jk love you._ ’

**@keithksart** liked **@mclancelain** ’s post.  _ 3 hours ago _

**@keithksart** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: ‘ _thank you, Lance :)_ ’

**@keithksart** replied to **@hunkgforce** ’s comment: ‘ _thank you!!_ ’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking next chapter will include the gang celebrating Halloween :) I'm excited.
> 
> Thank you for reading the story so far!! I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy <3


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love them all so much... <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

_photo#1_ —Katie and Hunk are standing side by side. They are both dressed in leafy-green outfits and have fairy wings attached to their backs. Katie is wearing a pair of huge sport glasses and has her hair parted to the side. Hunk is wearing his hair down and holding a comically big screw.

_photo#2_ —There is a person standing on either side of Katie. One is Hunk and the other is a female figure with a darker complexion. She is dressed in a short-cropped, bright yellow dress and is also wearing the same type of fairy wings as Katie and Hunk in the first photo.

_people tagged_ — **@hunkgforce** and **@shaybalm**

_captioned_ — ‘“Phineas T. Kettletree Esquire at your service. Pleased to of made your acquaintance” #tinkerbell’

_____________________________

**@freethebees** KATIE THIS IS GREAT

**@8ball_magick** you don’t understand how iconic this is

**@mememesr** did your brother dress up this year???

**@dreary_dayyyss** @mememesr that’s what i was thinking too!!

_—view 32 replies—_

**@nextgendisgrace** AHHHHHH

**@keithpidgefanb_** where’s keith??

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

_photo #1_ — It includes Lance and himself. Lance is dressed in a blue, fluffy robe-like coat. He is holding, what appears to be, a handmade boomerang. They’re smiling and Lance is throwing the camera a goofy pose.

_photo #2_ —includes 3 people. They are all smiling, while the one in the yellow dress is throwing up glitter to imitate sunlight or ‘pixie-dust’.

_people tagged_ — **@mclancelain** , **@pidgegaming** , and **@shaybalm**

_captioned_ — ‘happy halloween, everyone!! ’

________________________

**@technomonkey** he finally posted shay!!!

**@criesfordayzz** @technomonkey I know!! He’s been mentioning her for MONTHS!!

_—view 67 replies—_

**@gmingqueenz** SOKKA LANCE SOKKA LANCE

**@greyhouseprairie** you guys are so cute!!! <3

**@hfkskhelpme_3** AHHH SHES GORGEOUS!!!

— _view more comments—_

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture on her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_picture description_ —blurry picture of two male figures. The one with dark hair is wearing a chef’s uniform, while the other is dressed as a sandwich.

_captioned in bottom left corner_ —‘just a chef and his idiot sandwich’

**@holtmatthew** and **@tshirogane**

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

_Photo#1_ —It is a picture of Hunk and Lance, almost identical to the one Hunk posted. Their pose is a little shifted, but the smiles are still authentic.

_Photo #2_ —Lance is posing with another figure, who happens to look eerily similar to him. She is wearing a similar outfit, the same matching color blue. She is wearing a light blue choker and has her hair down. They give the camera two identical smiles.

_people tagged_ — **@hunkgforce** and **@rachelmcclain**

_captioned_ — ‘Clank said he’d make me a better boomerang. Also, Katara and Sokka are now twins, apparently’

_____________________________

**@fancy.puascua** MY FAVORITE DUO

**@dx.rnxll** lance sokka lance sokka lance sokka

**@izuku_smallmight** MY FAVORITE TWINS

**@chonk_chungus** you guys fit Sokka and Katara SO WELL

**@skyler.cries** @chonk_chungus deadass they should cosplay as them

**@chonk_chungus** @skyler.cries they’d be too powerful

_—view 104 replies—_

**@veronicamcl** you guys look adorable! love you guys!!

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —Hunk and Katie are standing side-by-side. Hunk is pointing his thumb at himself, while Katie is giving the camera a fake-tired look.

_people tagged_ — **@pidgegaming**

_captioned_ —‘“ Oh, foo! He’s Bobble and I’m Clank! ”’

______________________________

**@starrydress3_** this is the cutest fucking thing i’ve ever seen

**@trizare4kids** I always thought his name was Bubble LMAOO

**@proprtybrothers0** you guys are so creative oml

**@red_ryeot19** THIS IS ICONIC

**@kagaynata_44** this fits you guys SO WELL

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[keithksart posted a new photo.]** ****

_photo description_ —There are a bunch of colored images of a number of different people. There is a comic of Pidge and Hunk dressed as Bobble and Clank talking with an enthused Tinkerbell and Shay “Iridessa". There’s another drawing of Shay as Iridessa shining sunlight onto Pidge and Hunk.

There’s a cool action shot of Lance as Sokka. He is standing back to back with Katara, who he clarifies is Lance’s twin sister, Rachel. They are circled by a stream of water. There’s another shot of Lance dueling with a fire bender, who is assumed to be Zuko, but not Zuko. This time, he made Lance a water bender though.

The last photo of the bundle is a shit-post. It’s his brother Shiro and Katie’s brother, Matt. It’s Shiro yelling at Matt, who has two pieces of bread situated at the sides of his head. Shiro has a comically big vein popping on his forehead.

_people tagged_ — **@pidgegaming** , **hunkgforce** , **mclancelain** , and 3 others.

_captioned_ — ‘happy halloween. I hope everyone stays safe! Also please enjoy some self-indulgent doodles of my friends in their costumes’

_________________________________

**@babyfacedemo** look at Pidge and Hunk!!!!!!

**@earthlydemon** THIS IS SO FUCKING COOL

**@zukoshonor** DOES THIS MEAN YOU’RE DRESSED AS ZUKO????

**@fredsky34** imagine having one of your friends draw you as your favorite character…

**@reallyhappya** @fredsky34 i would cry. this is so cute

_—view 78 replies—_

**@gay4eraserhead** the way you drew Shay is precious

**@hannahabnanj** KJSDHF the gordon ramsay meme

**@redriotfanpage** i dont see a single thing i don't like about this

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —Lance is still dressed in a blue, fluffy robe-like coat. He is holding, what appears to be, a handmade boomerang. Keith is wearing a similar outfit, but in red. There’s a gold sash tied tightly around his waist, has a deep purple scar covering his eye, and is flashing a bright smile at the camera. Lance is leaning heavily onto Keith’s left shoulder and throwing a peace sign at the camera.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘We have Sokka and Zuko at home! The Sokka and Zuko at home:’

_____________________________

**@aartsam** NOW THIS IS ICONIC

**@xzy.greatful** YOU DID NOT HDGHJS

**@dried.painter** lance really said: walmart version

**@freefeetpics33** @dried.painter honestly LOL

_—view 45 replies—_

**@countertop_gay** why do you guys deadass look like them tho???

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture on his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ — It’s a selfie that includes everyone. Lance is hanging off of his left shoulder, Katie is hanging off of his right. Shiro and Matt can be seen waving at the camera in the background. Hunk and Shay are standing behind the front three figures, their faces smushed together to fit into the picture.

_captioned_ —  ‘glad I met you guys’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to a video of Bobble and Clank introducing themselves in the first Tinkerbell Movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kPs81UoPsE
> 
> I also based Pidge and Hunk's costumes off of a really old Voltron tumblr meme...and I don't have any regrets lol
> 
> ALSO!! I hope it's easy to follow, but let me know if you're having difficulties!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	7. Black and Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is low-key a filler chapter. I needed to pass time between Halloween and the school break at the end of November. 
> 
> Also going to preface that I'm from California and am basing their school schedules off of my own college schedule lol.
> 
> Enjoy!!

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new video.]**

_Video title_ —“ ‘100 Baby Challenge’: Part 2/5 ” [click to start video]

[Screen opens up to a bright-eyes Lance, who is wearing a black and purple university hoodie. He is sitting in his chair holding a capri-sun juice drink.]

“Hello and welcome to part 2 of the ‘100 Baby Challenge’! This is kinda fun because if I mess up, I can always edit it out.” [The camera zooms into his face as he sticks his tongue out and winks.]

[There’s a cut scene to him playing. His sim, Elle, has 4 babies. She’s pregnant and flirting her way for another baby daddy.]

“I wonder how many love-interests I can have before one of them catches on.”

[He finds out that having 4 is difficult. Two of them keep showing up simultaneously at Elle’s house, so he stupidly let’s one in, but then they kiss as a greeting and the other one sees.]

“Goddamnit—there goes my shot with Eric Lewis. I think he’s married anyways, but still—” 

[He dramatically flails his arms around to show his frustration. He gets through 5 more children. His favorite so far was his 3rd baby. He named her Nadia and was the first one to have his eye color. It then cuts to him showing a picture of him and his siblings. He states that ‘genes are weird’.]

[Flash forward 20 minutes into the video and he has a total of 13 children: 8 young adults, 1 teenager, 1 child, 2 toddlers, and 1 infant. Lance also looks a LOT more tired than when he started and is holding a to-go coffee cup in his hands.]

“This challenge is going to kill me guys…Thanks for watching! I honestly hope something more exciting happens next time! Maybe I’ll invite a guest or something lol. Bye guys!”

**[video ended.]**

__________________________________

**@simsobsessd.43** the worst is when you go out and ALL of your love interests are there and they all see you kiss someone else

**@rllngthnder04** where is that jacket from?

**@redredrdnghood** invite Hunk i miss him

**@ur.mom.worm** boy if you don't get some sleep

**@kaitsgreat3** how long were you playing for??

— _view more comments_ —

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new video.]**

_Video title_ —“ ‘100 Baby Challenge’: Part 3/5 ” [click to start video]

[The camera opens to Lance waving at the camera. He is wearing the same oversized, black and purple University hoodie as the last video and has a sandwich next to him.]

“It’s my day off and I just finished studying for midterms, so I have a lot of time to try and complete this challenge.” 

[10 minutes into the video, he has the hoodie pulled over the bottom-half of his face while slouching in his chair. He takes a glance at his phone and then the camera, apparently seeing what he looks like.]

“Oh my god my posture is so bad. Why do I look like that?” [He laughs at himself.] “Okay…it’s been 3 hours since I started and I really want coffee—”

[The scene cuts to him contently holding a to-go coffee cup, the logo facing toward himself. He’s laughing at himself because he thinks he’s funny.]

“It’s easy to obtain coffee when you know a guy lol.” 

[He continues gameplay. Things go fairlysmoothly. He’s really sad when his favorite teenager (at the time) moves out, but is happy when his children become teenagers. All is well until one of his teens decides to cook something and his whole kitchen erupts into flames. Two of his teens catch fire, all of the sims are freaking out… _Lance_ is freaking out—]

“GUYS. OH MY GOD. WHAT DO I DO IT WONT LET ME EXTINGUISH. If they die, I’m quitting this challenge—okay that was a lie, but still. This is too much for me…”

[His oldest teenager ends up dying. Lance legit cries…like tears roll down his face.]

“Guys, I told you that I get attached to my sims…” [He messily wipes his nose, sniffling loudly.] “God this sucks. My poor child—”

[Scene cuts to Lance smiling and eating a candy bar. There’s a voice in the background, making him laugh.]

“Hunk brought me candy after I told him my sim died. Also, Elle was too sad to Woohoo for a bit, so THAT was annoying…”

[The video continues for another 10 minutes. At the end, Elle had a total of 29 children. It would have been 30 if it weren’t for the fire. He thanks everyone for watching and signs off.]

**[video ended.]**

________________________________

**@audacity.dont** how did you manage to do that…????

**@iwa.chan_** wait—doesn’t keith work at a coffee place??

**@form.vltrn** @iwa.chan yeah he mentioned it in a live one time

— _view 77 replies_ —

**@jellokoolaid** how long were you playing for???? 30 kids already??

**@johnathnricht** mood

**@bndingmoment** reason #87924 why I love Hunk

**@jellybean** OH MY GOD THAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU

— _view more comments_ —

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie of him and Lance holding up their notebooks and pencils. Hunk has a grey and blue university hoodie on, while Lance is sporting a black and purple university hoodie. They are wearing matching smiles.

_people tagged_ — **@mclancelain**

_captioned_ — ‘All fun and games until we actually take our midterms’

_____________________________

**@dojakat_0** AHH! GOOD LUCK ON YOUR EXAMS!!

**@bokutostiddies** where do you go to school??

**@lsp.glob** @bokutostiddies i think he goes to school in california

_—view 56 replies—_

**@filicitysmith** omg I have the hoodie as Hunk i can die happily

_—view 167 replies—_

**@ari_gatomeow** mood

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —A bunch of small comics of Eijiro Kirishima from ‘My Hero Academia’ studying really hard to pass his exams. The last comic is him dead asleep on his desk while taking the actual exam. There is a tired looking Aizawa in the corner face-palming. 

_captioned_ — ‘I just finished my last midterm and my brain is pretty much broken. please enjoy’

_____________________________

**@stevonnie_ruby** pls i love him

**@plsbekind_2me** are you almost done with school??

**@keithksart** @plsbekind_2me yeah, I have one more semester to go after this one!

**@plsbekind_2me** @keithksart ahh!! that’s awesome!

_—view 108 replies—_

**@kiri_mido** kiri is precious

**@5weenies_shoto** MR AIZAWA ON THE LAST SLIDE HAHJSHH **  
**

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —There is a feminine figure wearing a black polo shirt and a small apron around their waist. Their short-cropped hair is pulled back by a black headband and is seen wearing a drive-thru headset. The logo on the apron is covered by their hand. The figure is hunched on the ground, a white pastry-case (spilled open) by their feet. They are surrounded by over 10 pastries scattered on the floor, ruined.

_captioned_ —  ‘ **@acxa** how do you still have a job?’

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s a close up picture of Shay and herself at the beach. Katie’s hair is in two low pigtails, while Shay’s is down natural. The taller girl has her arm wrapped around the other, who’s cheeks are tinted pink from the sun.

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm** and **@hunkgforce**

_captioned_ — ‘They are the only people I know that would drag me to the beach in November.’

______________________________________

**@canubelieve_it** i haven't been to the beach in YEARS

**@lncehunk_fan** stop you guys are so cute

**  
@holtmatthew** you willingly went to the beach??

**@tshirogane** @holtmatthew katie are you dying or something?

— _view 104 replies—_

**@dadsmoms_** i feel like @mclancelain would do that too tbh

**@redbluetrope** tell me you're from california without telling me you're from california

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

Activity Log :

**@keithksart** , **@hunkgforce** , **@mclancelain** , and 32,567 others liked **@pidgegaming** ’s post. _5 hours ago_

**@keithksart** commented on **@pidgegaming** ’s post: ‘ _you are so burnt lmao_ ’

**@shaybalm** commented on **@pidgegaming** ’s post: ‘ _you had fun, though <3333’_

**@hunkgforce** commented on **@pidgegaming** ’s post: ‘ _you're the beeeest’_

**@pidgegaming** replied to **@tshirogane** ’s comment: ‘ _or something.’_

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —Lance is holding a coffee cup in his right hand and pointing finger guns at the camera. If looking close enough, his followers can see that there’s a little heart drawn on the sleeve in red marker.

_caption_ —‘ I’m now ready to complete the 100 baby challenge!!!’ caption is followed by a series of happy-face emojis.

_________________________________

**  
@redriotsabs_22** ahhh shit, here we goooo

**@lncmclhunk_** will you be streaming it this time??

**@deadandgone** are we just gonna ignore the heart drawn on the sleeve…?

**@gomen.tsuki12** @deadandgone AHHH I SAW THAT TOO. IT HAS TO BE KEITH

**@deadandgone** @gomen.tsuki12 they’re in love, your honor

_—view 156 replies—_

**@extreme.exgms** try not to kill any sims this time…

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. The next chapter will cover their week break from school and celebrating the holiday with family!! :) thank you for reading!!


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far, so I hope you guys enjoy!! :)

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —Lance is posing with two young children; one in a green one-piece bathing suit with a thick braid in her hair. The other is wearing cool-blue swim trunks and a green hat that matches the other kid’s bathing suit. The older boy is also wearing blue swim trunks and has his arms wrapped around them and are posing in front of a huge sand castle. They’re all visibly sandy and have identical smiles.

_photo location_ — _Playa Varadero, Cuba_

_captioned_ — ‘This definitely wasn’t Sylvio’s. I made this sandcastle’

___________________________________

**@flappy_burd3** ahh!! it’s so pretty there

**@sweatybetty** why are you in Cuba???

**@marsbars444** @sweatybetty his family is from there

**@marsbars444** @sweatybetty probably visiting for the holiday

_—view 155 replies—_

**@botwlink_1** when did you get so buff tho??

**@hungryntired** he’s good with kids im in love

**@def.supersad** my wedding ring finger is so empty rn

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

Activity Log :

**@pidgegaming** , **@keithksart** , and 42,744 others liked **@mclancelain** ’s post. _3 hours ago_

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: ‘ _yeah, sure_ ’

**@hunkgforce** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: ‘ _sure you did, buddy_ ’

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo descriptions_ — 

photo #1: It’s a group photo. There are two older people sitting in the middle of the frame, assumed to be Katie’s parents because of their uncanny resemblance. They are sitting side by side holding hands. On the right side of them is Katie and Keith. They’re smushed closely together to fit into the picture. Shiro and Matt are situated to the left of the parents. Matt looks slightly disheveled as if he ran into the photo. One can assume that he was the one to push the timer.

photo #2: a close-up picture of a short-haired Bull Terrier with perky ears.

_people tagged_ — **@holtmatthew** , **@keithksart** , and **@tshirogane**

_captioned_ — ‘my family is cool, i guess…’

_______________________________________

**@77luckyman** awe!! you guys are the cutest!!

**@fivenights_ago** your parents are so cool

**@lolwhattheheckk** Matt looks so out of breath LMAO

**@francishumor** AHHH BAE BAE IS SO ADORABLE

**@deadend_4you** your parents really said copy&paste

**@kthlnchonk** keith looks so soft here

**@he91rohnsk** it’s weird remembering that you have parents

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo descriptions_ — 

photo #1: It’s an old photo that has been scanned. It has 4 figures: a teenaged boy with floppy black hair; a younger boy with dark eyes and a bandage on his right cheek; an older woman, probably in her late 30’s, with dark, kind eyes; and an older man with short black hair and a strong jaw. The youngest of the 4 is being hugged by the woman. She is hunched down and giving him a kiss on his left cheek, squishing down his wide smile. The older child is leaning against the man, both of them smiling brightly at the camera.

photo #2: It’s a wide picture, taken by someone who was tall. Younger Keith (about 2 almost 3) and Shiro (about 7 or 8) are seated on a hospital bed next to Katie and Matt’s mother. Shiro is carefully holding a newborn baby and Keith is staring at them in curiosity. A younger Matt is smiling next to his dad, who is making sure the baby isn’t going to be dropped. The ones that know to, are smiling at the camera.

_people tagged_ — **@tshirogane** , **@holtmatthew** , **@pidgegaming**

_captioned_ —  ‘thankful for the years we had you guys here and even more thankful for the family you guys left for us.’

__________________________________

**@froppyfrog** oh my god this is adorable. hope you have a good day with family!!

**@u_rararaka** how old were you in this?

******@snop_snoopy** you guys are babies!!

**@dek_youmid** babykeithbabykeithbabykeith

**@art.shitpost** this is the cutest thing ever

**@holtmatthew** you trying to make me cry? love you

_—view more comments—_ **  
**

* * *

Activity Log : 

**@hunkgforce** , **@shaybalm** , and 35,002 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post. _2 hours ago_.

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: ‘ _love you, loser’_

**@tshirogane** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: ‘ _i love these pictures_ ’

**@mclancelain** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: ‘ _this is precious_ ’

_________________________________

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —There are two adults in the center of the photo, they both have deep-set smile lines around their kind eyes and are linking arms. They are the ones who gave Hunk his smile. The older woman is standing next to Shay and is holding her arm with much care. Hunk is on the other side of the older man. He is smiling at the camera and proudly holding a homemade pumpkin pie.

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm** and **@mammaandpappag**

_captioned_ — ‘The only thing sweeter than this pie are these special people.’

______________________________________

**@user_8712** you guys are so cute

**@worldpeacenlove** the most precious family

**@babsggarrett** beautiful pic! tell your mamma and pappa auntie says hi!

**@truelybetter_luv** you and Shay are adorable

**@defntly_confused** reason #938473 why hunk is the cutest

**  
@mammaandpappag** we love you bug

**@hunkgforce** @mammaandpappag i love you!!

_—view 182 replies—_

_—view more comments—_

* * *

Activity Log :

**@mclancelain** , **@keithksart** , and 27,386 others liked **@hunkgforce** ’s post. _4 hours ago_

**@mclancelain** commented on **@hunkgforce** ’s post: ‘ _the sweetest family_ ’

**@shaybalm** commented on **@hunkgforce** ’s post: ‘ _such wonderful people <3_’

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_post description_ —It’s a picture of a larger-sized family. There is a skyline of different heights, the only common trait among all of them are their smiles and tanned skin. In the center of the photo is an elderly couple posing for the camera. All the other members of the family are standing in organized positions behind them. Lance can be spotted between his twin sister, Rachel, and his niece and nephew.

_captioned_ — ‘one of my favorite places with some of my favorite people.’

_____________________________________

**@redredandblue** were you born in cuba?

**@underwhere.lol** i hope you had a good day!!

**@is4bellas.song** you all look related how wack

**@fundsmoney** @is4bellas.song the genes are strong in this family lol

_—view 144 replies—_

**@fredscreds.beds** what a good looking family !!

_ —view more comments— _

_____________________________________

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

photo #1: Includes the whole main cast of HunterxHunter. Aunt Mito, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Bisky, Zushi, Mr.Wing, and Kite. They’re seated around a big table. Gon and Killua are wearing matching sweater vests and talking animatedly with Zushi. Leorio, Mr.Wing, and Kite are chatting away, while Aunt Mito is stirring the food that is on the stove. Kurapika is receiving advice from Bisky (which is shown through small pictures in thought bubbles). The whole piece is highlighted by it's soft, orange lighting. 

_photo #2_ : a slightly blurry picture of Hunk, Lance, Katie, and himself. It’s from the day they baked the cakes for Hunk’s live stream. Hunk and Keith both have blue frosting smudged on their faces, both of them looking surprised. Katie and Lance are laughing and leaning against each other for support, their hands are stained blue from the frosting. 

_people tagged_ — **@mclancelain** , **@hunkgforce** , and **@pidgegaming**

_captione_ d— ‘thankful for my chosen family. hope everyone had a good day! #hxh’

____________________________________

**  
@jerry_mandering02** you guys are the best friend group oml

**@spice_gurls4ever** this is the sweetest thing ever

**@doraexplrodar** zushi killua and gon make me so happy

**@korra_sato** STOP the second pic is so cute

**@gurlwerkk** @korra_sato they’re a little family

_—view 203 replies—_

_—view more comments—_

* * *

Activity Log :

**@hunkgforce** , **@mclancelain** , and 28,407 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post. _42 minutes ago_

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: _'loser'_

**@hunkgforce** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: _‘i’ve never seen this photo before!!!’_

**@mclancelain** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: _‘i miss you’_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly... I'm a sucker for happy families and all of these characters deserve endless happiness. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I appreciate you guys!!


	9. team #hance for best bromance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm legit posting this on my 30 minute break at work lol. Anyway, enjoy some Hunk and Lance bonding time.

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new video.]**

_Video title_ —“ ‘100 Baby Challenge’: Part 4/5 with special guest!! ” [ _click to start video_ ]

[Video opens up to Lance’s smiling face. He is wearing a plain blue t-shirt and has a noticeable tan.]

“Hello everyone! and welcome to part 4 of the Sims4 ‘100 Baby Challenge’! I’m determined to finish this challenge before the new year, so let’s go! I also have Hunk here to cheer me on AND get me snacks whenever I need!” 

[Hunk leans into the frame and waves. Scene cuts to the Sims4 logo. Lance’s face being in the top left corner per usual, while the rest of the screen is gameplay. His 29 children are all accounted for, showing the screen his sims’ family tree. He then gets ‘straight into it’ and has another baby. He’s having trouble with his recent toddlers though.]

“If this toddler’s ‘thinking skill’ doesn’t level up within the next 2 minutes I’m going to scream.”

[It cuts to muffled screaming.]

[Cuts to Lance aging up the toddler.]

“Now that THAT fucker is finally a child, I can possibly start finding another victim—i mean baby daddy.”

[The video continues. Lance struggles to find guys to flirt with, resorting with the sim who repairs the plumbing. Hunk says something offscreen that makes Lance snicker to himself.]

[25 minutes into the video, Hunk can be seen handing Lance a take-out box and chopsticks. The viewers can only assume it’s now late enough to have dinner.]

“Alright, checking in. I now have…54 children in total. My sim is also almost an elder…At my house I have…1 teen, 2 children, and 2 toddlers. I’m going to have to have my current teen take over this challenge because Elle is going to be too old. oh my god im so sorry, Reyna.”

[He has to retire Elle and begins using her daughter, Reyna.]

“Now she has to bear the burden of this god-forsaken life of having babies galore.”

“Lance, you good buddy?”

“No.”

“Just checking.”

“Sick.”

[Minute 40 of the video comes in a blur. The video cuts to a series of “Congratulations on your new baby girl!” banners. The viewers can count a total 14 banners shown. In total, Lance has a total of 68 babies. When the video cuts back to him, he looks tired as he’s playing and is eating sour gummy worms. Hunk is still present in the background, reading a book on Lance’s bed. There’s another figure present as well, but they’re wrapped in a blanket sleeping.]

“Alright, people. It’s been 14 hours and I’m going to end the video here before I go crazy. Thank you all for watching and keep an eye out for part 5! See ya!”

**[video ended.]**

_________________________________

**@fancyprance** hunk stayed the whole time!!!

**@precsboyo** he is so determined to finish this challenge oml

**@gonsfishingpole** you can tell he wants to finish so badly

**@crashcash_cas** 14 HOURS??!?!?

**@lnchnksyoutube** get some sleep, bro

— _view more comments_ —

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new video.]**

_Video title_ —“ ‘100 Baby Challenge’: Part 5/5!! FINALLY COMPLETED. ” [ _click to start video_ ]

[Video opens Lance holding up a peace sign. He leans toward the camera and whispers.]

“If I don’t finish this challenge during this session I will go crazy. That’s a promise.”

[Video goes black. Hunk and Keith are seen sitting on Lance’s bed behind him and playing a card game. There are water bottles, bags of chips, and unopened juice boxes scattered on the bed with them. Keith seems so be winning, apparent by the frustrated look plastered on Hunk’s face.]

“Okay, recap. I have 68 children. She is pregnant right now, and i really hope it’s twins. If not, I will have to, once again, try and find a nice and fertile young man.” [Keith and Hunk seem unfazed at his comment. They are used to it, I guess.]

[20 minutes into the video, Hunk is reading in the background. Keith is nowhere in frame. Lance announced that he would be taking an hour off to relax his eyes. It cuts back to him looking a little more refreshed. He’s holding a to-go coffee cup and now wearing a black and purple hoodie.]

“Alright, guys. I’m back and better than ever. Hunk even went and got me coffee. love the guy. He’s a true friend indeed. I owe him my life—”

“love you too, buddy.”

“Anyway. Let’s make some babies.”

[30 minutes in, Lance and Hunk are chatting away about nonsense. Lance’s sim has another baby.]

“That one kinda looks like Keith!! His name is now keith. ” [Hunk clicks ‘ _accept name_ ’.]

“Did you just name one of my grandchildren after Keith?” [Lance looks at the other and scrunches his face. The other stops, as if to think, and then laughs loudly.]

“Hunk, what the fuck—”

[Scene cut. Hunk is talking and is now seated behind Lance.]

“Oh, yeah. We’re college seniors, by the way. We graduate this upcoming spring!”

“You would think that 2 almost-graduates would be spending their time more productively. Nope, not us. Spending your life constantly working is just a scam created by Corporate America.” 

[Video cuts to a zoom in of Hunk’s face. It cuts quickly back to Lance.]

“Anyway, please hire me for the job I just applied for. Thanks!” [Hunk is laughing behind him.]

[Minute 51 of the video, Lance finishes the challenge. Hunk, Katie, and Keith are in the background. Keith is drawing on his tablet. Hunk is showing Katie something on his phone. They all get up to see Lance’s ridiculous looking family tree.]

“There you have it, folks. After a total of 63 hours, I completed this god-forsaken challenge. Probably not going to play sims for the next 3 years—or until the next time i get strangely addicted to it again. Thank you guys for being patient and watching! I hope you enjoyed it!”

**[video ended.]**

_______________________________________

**@uberkuhl_1** CONGRATULATIONS ON FINISHING

**@hannahdreed** their friendship is everything

**@lcncelsmc** Lance be like: ah, yes….my grandchild, Keith.

**@scooterboy** team # _hance_ for best bromance

**@buddyboy_oh** @scooterboy team # _hance_ or team # _punk_ ?

**@scooterboy** @buddyboy_oh noooo don't make me choose

_—view 192 replies—_

**@dianagorl_4life** “let’s make some babies”—lance mcclain.

**@bruh_whot_** what kind of coffee do you get?

**@cassysassy22** what does Hunk go to school for???

— _view more comments—_

* * *

**@hunkgforce is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

— _6,882 viewers_

[Camera opens to Hunk sitting behind a laptop and is situated on a brown couch. Next to him is Lance McClain.]

“Hello! Thank you for joining my live! I’m super excited because we’re going to be talking about Zodiac Signs and stuff. My girlfriend Shay is very knowledgable about this kind of stuff, but I know little-to-nothing about it. I decided that it would be a good thing to look into it, I guess. I also have Lancey boy with me because why not.”

“Being here is the least I could do. A couple of weeks ago he spent over 20 hours with me while I was playing Sims, so…”

“Alright! What are our signs? Shay says I’m a Capricorn. Um, Lance is a Leo…?”

“Yeah, I’m a Leo. I’ve been told I give off that kind of energy, but I don’t know _why_.”

[Comments are flooded with, ‘ _yep, he’s a Leo_ ’ type comments. People also point out that Hunk’s birthday is coming up soon.]

“Okay, Capricorn’s symbol is the sea-goat. That’s fun. We’re apparently realistic, pragmatic…determined, consistent, and reliable.”

“That is very true.”

[Hunk continues.] “On terms of compatibility, Capricorns ‘blend best with water signs and earth signs’…whatever that means.”

[The comments explain that Cancers, Pisces, and Scorpios are water signs and Taurus’, Virgos, and Capricorns are earth signs.]

“You can be compatible with your own sign?…That’s allowed?” [Lance looks lost. Hunk nods. Lance starts reading about Leos.]

“Oooh, this is cool. My symbol is a Lion… and my overall greatest compatibility is with an Aquarius and Gemini. Wait—Hunk, isn’t Shay an Aquarium?”

[Hunk gives him a look and they both burst out laughing.]

“No, she’s also a Capricorn, you asshole.”

“Fun fact: Before Shay and Hunk were officially dating, she asked him what his sign was—”

“I didn’t hear what she said, okay? I thought she asked what the sign was for—”

“—and what did you answer with?”

“I answered her with, ‘ _Um, an aquarium?_ ’.” 

[He pauses and throws his hands to his face to cover the embarrassed blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. Lance is pretty much hollering and mumble-reads through some comments.]

“I mean, she still went on a second date with you, so I think you’re fine.”

[There’s a pause as Lance reads through more of the text.]

“Leo’s are confident, loyal, and prideful…and apparently dramatic . Oooh, let’s check compatibility with all of the signs!”

[He scrolls a bit further down the page he is on.]

“Alright…Fire signs—Leos ‘typically find great affinity with other fire signs, as they will understand each other’s impulsive, spontaneous nature’. That’s dope, alright. Air signs are looking pretty good, too. Air signs like, complement my energy or some shit. That’s cool.”

[He continues.] “Earth signs—HUNK! It says that your sign can stabilize my sign’s...dramatic nature…?”

“Oh we know that THAT’s true.” [Lance gives Hunk a look. He continues.]

“Uh, Leos and water signs aren’t looking too hot. Cancers, Pisces, and uh, _Scorpios_ are not it, apparently.”

[He seems visibly troubled by this information. Hunk holds in a laugh. Lance is quiet for some time, reading the compatibility between a leo and the water signs. The comments are asking a bunch of questions about his obvious dilemma. Lance gets a little flustered while reading.]

“No, nope. It’s a good thing I can’t read—”

“What are you even reading?” [He’s directed by Lance’s finger to where he was reading.]

“Oh my god, you know this isn’t real, right?” 

[The comments ask questions about their compatibility. Hunk answers.]

“I’m pretty sure my ex-girlfriend was an Aries.” 

“Which makes sense”

“I guess so. According to the stars, we weren’t meant to be…” [He side eyes Lance, him getting a glare in return.] “I’m kidding, buddy.”

[Lance looks at the camera.] “My ex was…oh my god she was a Gemini! Apparently the stars ARE wrong…”

[They laugh and continue talking about their family members’ signs…Lance takes a second too long to realize his twin sister is also a Leo. He gets roasted in the chat.]

“This definitely was a learning experience, but i’m definitely going to leave this zodiac stuff to Shay. Thank you guys for watching!”

**@hunkgforce’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@hunkgforce** posted their latest live to their profile.

___________________

**@redredbluetrope** ah yes, my favorite sign: aquarium.

**@lnchunkpidgeg** WHAT was lance so worked up about???

**@hahawhattheheck** imagine being a capricorn

**@caprcaprcorn** @hahawhattheheck imagine being a leo 

_—view 33 replies—_

**@fredsdjis_22** imagine if they were your exes

**@daddyaiz_awa** isn’t keith a scorpio?

**@grinchbinch** @daddyaiz_awa im pretty sure. i think his b-day is in late october

_—view 233 replies—_

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don't know jack-shit about astrology and my coworkers always talk about it and i'm like ????? what ??? I thought it would be fun to incorporate that into this story.
> 
> The website I used for the astrology info: https://www.astrology.com/zodiac-signs/leo
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	10. The Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are going to be pretty short, but still super cute :)

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s an excited Lance surrounded by 3 other similar looking adults in front of a christmas tree. They’re all wearing ugly sweaters (Lance’s is actually ugly though). They’re all wrapped around each other and shining identical smiles at the camera.

_people tagged_ — **@rachelmcclain** , **@veromcclain** , and 2 others.

_captioned_ — ‘Merry christmas from the McClain siblings!’

_____________________________________

**@rudesshsh** the best siblings

**@howdyrowdy** it’s christmas eve though ??

**@chrissbee** @howdyrowdy some people celebrate the day before

_—view 56 replies—_

**@drewandf22** your sweater is iconic

**@teeshir_zz** merry christmas!!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description—_ It’s a handmade crayon drawing on copy paper, clearly drawn by a young kid. It has two figures on it holding hands. One of them is assumed to be Keith and the other figure is shorter and has a long braid. It has “Merry Christmas” written on it in shaky handwriting. There’s rainbows drawn in the background and Keith is holding something that somewhat resembles a tablet. 

_captioned—_ ‘this is the greatest gift I have ever received.'

* * *

**[@hunkgforce has posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s a selfie of Hunk, Shay, and his parents. Shay and Hunk are wearing matching pajamas with little snowmen on them. His parents are holding cups of coffee in one hand and presents in the other.

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm** and **@mammaandpappag**

_captioned_ — ‘Happy Holidays everyone!”

______________________________________

**@rideitlosecontrol** merry christmas!!

**@bugsbnny_dd** this is so cute

**@happynhlethy** your parents are precious

**@webstersworld** you guys are matching!!!

— _view more comments_ —

* * *

**[@keithksart has posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s a picture of Korra and Asami in the snow. Korra is making a lopsided snowman, while Asami’s perfect snowman stands right next to hers. She is lovingly watching Korra, who is focusing very hard on her creation. Asami is dressed in a Water Tribe coat and has her hair in a ponytail. 

_captioned_ — ‘happy holidays everyone! I hope you guys are staying warm!’

______________________________________

**@korrasami_canon** THIS IS ADORABLE

**@friend_orfoe** THE WAY SHE’S LOOKING AT KORRA

**@sse.whatthefuck** im in love with this

**@treamkorss** MY FAVORITE GAYS

**@creatvgaiy** happy holidays!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s a photo with Keith, Shiro, Matt, and herself. They’re sitting in front of a christmas tree, surrounded by opened presents and ripped wrapping paper. They’re all wearing matching shirts with reindeer on them, except for Keith. He’s wearing a black and purple t-shirt and has bedhead.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart** , **@tshirogane** , and **@holtmatthew**

_captioned_ — ‘can you guess who just woke up?’

______________________________________

**@deadinside_33** keith is a mood

**@demonslyr_tanj** you guys are matching!!!

  
**@mclancelain** matt.

**@holtmatthew** @mclancelain how’d you know??

—view 66 replies—

**@buttrflyys** the coolest family!!!

**@ssadngaaaay** merry christmas!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description—_ It’s a photo of everyone at her house. It’s a little blurry, but it’s clear that they are all matching. Katie is in the front taking the photo and throwing up a peace sign. Keith is being smushed by Lance and Hunk in a bear hug. Matt and Shiro are smiling in the background and holding plates with pie on them.

_captioned_ —‘happy holidays everyone!’

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description—_ It’s a picture of Katie, Lance, and Hunk. Katie has her glasses positioned on top of her head, pushing her hair out of her face. They’re all holding presents and smiling fondly at the camera.

_captioned_ —‘the boxes were empty in this pic #staged’

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ — It’s a picture of the food that the Holt parents made for everyone. The main focus is the huge turkey in the middle of the table. In the unfocused background, you can make-out Katie talking animatedly with Keith across the table. Lance is sitting next to him and looking at Katie, confusion evident on his face.

_captioned—_ ‘im in love.’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be New Year's posts :) Thank you for reading!!


	11. New Years Eve

* * *

**@keithksart is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

— _4,778 viewers_

[The live opens up to a pair of hands and a tablet. The left hand is gloved and drawing a rough sketch with an Apple Pencil.]

“Hey guys! I hope you all are having a good holiday break. Um, I am going to be drawing Tanjiro and Nezuko for my last drawing of the year.”[He mumble reads some comments.] “What did I do for the holiday? I celebrated Christmas Eve with, um Lance and his family. It was really fun. I celebrated with my family on Christmas Day. We ate a lot of food. It was nice.”

“My favorite gift I got? Oh—Nadia-um, Lance’s niece drew me a picture. It’s right—” [The viewers can hear him rustling around his room. He returns and shows the camera the photo.] “She drew us together. It’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever received…and look at her line art! It’s pretty clean for a crayon!”

[The comments blows up about how adorable that is. He cleans up his sketch and asks his viewers a couple questions about their holiday. He clarifies that he returns to school in late January.]

“In the meantime, I have a lot of time to draw and catch up on sleep. I also asked my manager for more hours. She was excited about it.” [He laughs.]

“What are my friends up to? Uuuuh, I know Lance and Katie are working. Hunk is taking some online winter courses, so he’s probably doing homework. Shay also works a decent amount. For Christmas she gave everyone a small box of cupcakes from her work. She made them herself, it was really cool.”

[He mumble reads, ‘what did your cupcakes look like?’] “Mine were like, dark red and had little K’s on them. She also drew little paint brushes in icing. It was very sweet…Two of them also had my school colors on them with my graduation year. They stained my mouth black though…”

[He finishes the overall line art for Tanjiro and Nezuko. He decides to put Inosuke and Zenitsu in the background goofing around. He picks the main colors he will use for the base colors and begins the coloring process.]

“I haven’t traveled a lot, no. I’ve only really been to like, Texas and Nevada when I was little. I have distant family in Texas, yeah…and my mom was from Nevada. Do I like the desert? Yeah, I really like the heat and enjoy mountain biking. I haven’t gone in a long time, though.”

[‘ _do you like the snow?_ ’]

“I love the snow. My brother actually wants to go to the mountains after the New Year.”

[ _‘do you know how to ski????’_ ]

“Yeah. I usually snowboard though. It’s kinda like skateboarding, so I was able to catch on pretty quickly when I learned.”

[He finishes coloring the base layer after some time. Faint music can be heard in the background.]

“How should I shade this?” [He whispers the question to himself. He then continues, adding a new layer.] “Sometimes I forget that I know how to draw lol. Does that make sense?”

[People in the comment section say they relate. After about 10 minutes of comfortable silence between the viewers and the artist, he decides that he will finish the drawing off of live.]

“This will take a decent amount of time, so I will post the full picture on New Years Eve. Thank you again for watching!”

**@keithksart’s live has now ended.**

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo]**

_photo description_ —It’s the main 4 characters: Tanjiro, Nezuko, Zenitsu, and Inosuke. It’s a darker picture, the light coming from fireworks that are in front of them. Tanjiro has his arm wrapped around his sister and is smiling, his head raised to view the show in the sky in front of them. 

Behind them is a faint shadow in the shape the family members that passed away—almost as if their arms are wrapped around them. Inosuke is seen in the background with firecrackers. Zenitsu is watching the other boy and looks uneasy.

_captioned_ — ‘happy new years eve! wishing you all the best!’

________________________________________

**@levis_babs** ohmygod

**@levis_babs** this is so beautiful

**@freds.creds3** this is so fucking cool

**@oophereigo** lol inosuke in the back

**@dmnslyrfannas** happy new year keith!!!

**@freethetrts** look at how precious!!

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of him and keith. He is wrapping an arm around the other boy’s neck and has a smug look on his face. The black-haired boy is covered in multicolored silly-string. His face looks like he is forcing it to be angry—not totally hiding the amused look in his eyes.

_people tagged—_ **@keithksart**

captioned—‘ A photo taken right before murder :D’

______________________________________

**@mmasavage** happy new year!

  
**@tshirogane** how did you not die?

**@mclancelain** @tshirogane hi! this is Lance’s sister. He unfortunately died right after this picture was taken!

**@random_girlsff** @mclancelain PFFF HAHAHAHA

_ —view 144 replies— _

**@fortyfourts** oh shit he angy

**@httydhiccubb** new year, even angrier keith LOL

_—view more comments—_

* * *

Activity Log :

**@pidgegaming** , **@hunkgforce** , and 41,203 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post. _3 hours ago_

**@pidgegaming** , **@hunkgforce** , and 23,889 others like **@mclancelain** ’s post. _2 hours ago_

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: _‘good’_

**@hunkgforce** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: _‘rip lance’_

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —Shay and Hunk are holding two fancy glasses filled with cider. They’re both wearing New Year’s glasses shaped in funky ways to match the new year. 

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm**

_captioned_ — ‘Definitely bringing this cutie into the new year!!’

______________________________________

**@ffrsoblue** i am so lonely

**@officially_dumb** the cutest couple ever!!!

**@hellastrssd_bruh** happy new year!!!!

**@heppyprepps** YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture that includes Hunk, Shay, Lance, and Keith. It’s a side view of them; their faces illuminated by multicolored lights coming from the direction they’re looking. Keith is seen leaning into Lance. All of them wearing soft expressions as if to soak up the moment forever.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart** , **@hunkgforce** , and **@mclancelain**

_ captioned only with a black heart emoji. _

______________________________________

**@merrycramsp** happy new year!!!

**@hppyhlthy_fee** how can i join this friend group??

**@fawnsinsta** look at lance and keith they’re precious

**@hawkdabis** THIS IS A DOPE PIC

**@svennomem** this is such a soft picture omgsjdfdfj

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Keith is an adrenaline junkie, so of COURSE he would skateboard, snowboard, ride mountain bikes, and do other crazy shit.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


	12. Red and Blue Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes self-indulgent posts about Hunk because he deserves all the love in the world. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

[ **@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s a series of comics of Hunk. He’s dressed in a light green and yellow cloak-type outfit with a cape, holding a wooden staff, and has a long goatee.

The first panel has a close up of Hunk stating that he’s the best healer in his town!

In the second comic, he is accompanied by a dwarf that looks suspiciously a lot like Katie. They’re on a mission to save Hunk’s cursed town and are traveling through a misty forest. It then pans to them being attacked by an ogre. Hunk quickly throws a ‘lightening bolt’ spell on the enemy, but it doesn’t exactly work as planned. Instead of being a quick attack, the lightening bolt slowly approaches the ogre and doesn’t do any damage. 

The next panel is both Hunk and Katie’s characters running away. Katie is yelling, “If you’re the remaining hope for your village, they’re doomed!” with Hunk yelling, “I’m a healer, not a fighter!”

The next panel is a bunch of rough sketches of Hunk’s character designs. It shows a couple of interactions with a fox-like character, who looks like a mischievous thief, as well as a cute doodle of Hunk practicing spells with a Shay-looking character.

_people tagged_ — **@hunkgforce**

_captioned_ —‘ happy birthday Hunk! I hope you have a good day! ’

___________________________

**@bruvurlying** happy birthday @hunkgforce !!!!

**@artsybetty** your character designs are so cool

**@oiks_iwa** —THIS IS SO COOL

**@cosplylvr_11** this gives me d&d vibes

**@kenmasimp** how do you come up with this??? this is awesome

**@fricryallday** i would cry if someone made this for me

_—view more comments—_  


* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s Hunk and Katie at the beach. They’re both wearing sunglasses to shield their eyes from the blinding sun. Behind them is an impressive looking, multi-story sandcastle. They’re smirking at the camera and fist-bumping. 

_people tagged_ — **@hunkgforce**

_captioned_ — ‘happy birthday Hunk!! You’re the best!! ”

___________________________

**@hobostorpp** that is one impressive sandcastle

**@birdsborguisee** happy birthday Hunk!!!!

**@user_087593** YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL

**@thatsroughbuddy** how did you make that??

**@poohbear_22** team #punk for the win

_—view more comments—_  


* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s an old photo of a young Hunk and Lance. They are standing side-by-side (a little awkwardly) while the person took the photo. Both of their hair are disheveled and their cheeks are bright pink—it looks like they were running around. Both boys are wearing identical clothes; god-awful khaki shorts and shirts that say “Twin 1” and “Twin 2”.

_people tagged_ — **@hunkgforce**

_captioned_ —  ‘Love you buddy. Happy birthday! # _twinday_ ”

_______________________________________

**@deadandbored** you guys are so cute omgkfnjsldjkfh

**@justdancequen** THIS IS SO CUTE JSGKHG

**@howy.mandel** how old are you guys in this pic??

**@kodskenma_1** minihunkandminilance

**@dreamy_space** @dressthebest_ dude look how cute this is

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

Activity Log :

**@hunkgforce** , **@pidgegaming** , and 49,551 others liked **@keithksart** ’s photo. _2 hours ago_

**@hunkgforce** commented on **@keithksart** ’s photo: ‘ _Keeeeith, this is amazing!! Thank you so much buddy!!!’_

**@hunkgforce** , **@mclancelain** , and 51,992 others liked **@pidgegaming** ’s photo. _1 hour ago_

**@hunkgforce** commented on **@pidgegaming** ’s post: _‘Thank you P!!!_ ’

**@hunkgforce** , **@keithksart** , and 27,910 others liked **@mclancelain** ’s photo. _45 minutes ago_

**@hunkgforce** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s photo: ‘ _I still can’t believe you made me be Twin #2’_

* * *

**@keithksart is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

_—6,295 viewers_

[The live opens up (surprisingly) to the camera pointing at Keith. He is in a garage-like room and sitting next to an excited Lance, who has purple paint on his right sleeve.]

“Hey guys! Welcome to my live. Um, today will be a bit different than my other lives. Lance and I decided to collab and do an art challenge! He’s also recording and will post an edited version of this live on his channel.”

“Hey guys! Okay, it’s an…art challenge—like Keith said. So I, a person with zero art experience, am going to make the base layer and rough outline for a painting that Mullet has to complete in 45 minutes. I get to choose the colors, too!”

[He gives Keith a thumbs up. He gets a nod in return. Keith continues.]

“Okay, Lance has 10 minutes to draw the base and I have to start painting immediately after. ‘What colors are being used?’ He already picked.”

“I chose a deep red, dark blue, and a dark purple!” 

[He then proceeds to paint a decent-sized red circle in the middle of the canvas. He also paints three blue squiggly vertical lines and one big, blue horizontal squiggle. He gets some more blue paint and smears it diagonally down the canvas. He pauses and turns to give Keith a look. Keith just shrugs his shoulders, looking somewhat amused.]

[Keith turns to look at the comments and laughs.] “I know. I’m glad he’s using the blue for all of this, too. It’ll make it a little easier than if he used the purple.”

[He says that right as Lance adds a huge purple blob in the middle of the painting, overlapping the red circle he drew earlier. Lance looks back at the camera and then to Keith. They both laugh.]

[‘ _why did you decide to do this challenge?_ ’]

“It’s supposed to be an exercise to enhance my creativity. I had an art professor that made us do this once during class.”

[‘ _do you think Lance is a good artist?_ ’ He turns to Lance and then back to the camera.]

“Hmmm, I haven’t seen enough of his art to be a good judge of that.”

[‘ _what’s lance’s favorite color?’_ ]

“Umm, i’m pretty sure it’s pretty close to the blue he’s using. It’s probably that or like, a light blue or something—” [Keith rolls his eyes. Lance interjects the other boy]

“The light blue complements my eyes very nicely, sir. Whenever I wear baby blue shirts, people _swoon_.” [They look at each other, sharing a look that the viewers can’t quite discern.]

[‘ _when did you guys meet?_ ’]

“Um, I think we met online in late April because of Katie…and in person in early May. It was around the time Katie and Lance did their collaboration.”

“— _and when you drew me_.”

“I swear—”

[Lance laughs as Keith shoots him a weak glare. ‘ _What was your first impression of Lance like?’_ Keith laughs. He reads the comment out loud to the other, who also laughs.]

“Believe it or not, but Keith and I didn’t get along at first.” 

[The comments go wild. ‘ _How? Why? Whose fault was it? What happened?_ ’]

[Lance just looks at Keith, not saying anything.]

“Well, it wasn’t MY doing.” [He gives Lance a stupid grin.]

“I already apologiiiiiized.” [He drags out the last part of the word, turning from the painting and walks to where Keith is sitting. He taps his index finger to Keith’s cheek, leaving a blue mark.]

“The first time I ever met Keith in person, I pretty much poisoned him—”

“He almost killed me—”

“ _How was I supposed to know that he has an intolerance to dairy_?”

[They’re both laughing. The comments are flooded with ‘just tolerate it’ jokes. Lance continues to explain.]

“Okay, anyway—Hunk, Katie, Keith, and I all met up at this super cool restaurant. It was like, retro and shit. I’ve been there once beforehand and remembered having this SUPER good burger and recommended it to everyone, right?”

[Keith rolls his eyes. He’s smiling fondly at the other boy as he continues.] 

“So Mullet over here takes my advice and orders it…In my defense, I didn’t know that they made the hamburger patty WITH the cheese already cooked in it. Anyway—It didn’t kick in until after we got some dessert…”

[Keith snickers while Lance is talking.]

“The dessert that I accidentally knocked ALL over the sidewalk—Keith stop laughing—I WAS NERVOUS, OKAY?”

“But—” [Lance talks over his own laughter.] “We all ended up having a sleepover at Katie’s and I made sure he didn’t die.”

“You sound proud of yourself.”

“I am. I also bought him another slushie the next week, but I still thought he hated me after everything…”

“ _Which I obviously didn’t_ —” 

[Lance smiles like he won.]

“I finished my part of the painting, by the way.”

“I figured, loser.” [He stands up and grabs the brushes he is going to use.]

[Keith begins his part of the painting. He turns the red circle into a makeshift sunset. The vertical squiggles are turned into people, shaded with multiple layers of blues and purples. He makes a different shade of purple with the blue and red to highlight the already existing purple color that was on the canvas.]

[After 20 minutes of small talk and painting, the image starts to really come to life. Keith takes advantage of the weird shapes Lance made, turning them into shadows for the grass. It looks like the painting is going to be an open field, scattered with people admiring the ending of a sunset. The darkness of the blue and purples was countered by the warmth of the reds. Lance answers questions while the other is occupied.]

[‘ _what have you been doing during break?_ ’]

“I’ve been working at my internship and catching up on sleep.”

[‘ _how was your new years_?’]

“It was good! We all ended up sleeping over at Katie’s after the countdown. It was a really chill night, I mean…until Katie whipped out Mario Kart…”

“You’re just bitter that you couldn’t beat me.”

“I just don’t understand how you’re so good—”

“Just accept the defeat, McClain.”

[‘ _tell Hunk i say hi!!_ ’]

“I will. He’s currently in lecture right now, so I’ll text him after.”

[‘ _I dare you to steal keith’s paintbrush’_ ]

“You want me to die?”

[‘ _who would win in a fight? you or keith?'_ ]

“I would.”

“ _Don’t lie_ , Lance.”

“He did martial arts when he was little…it’s unfair.”

[‘ _what’s your favorite coffee?_ ’]

“Ooo, this is hard. My mom makes really good Cuban coffee with raw sugar. It’s really sweet. Um… Keith what’s that one drink you made me that I really liked that one time?”

“Which one? The cold brew one that I like? or the hot drink?”

“The hot drink.”

“A mocha blanco.”

“My favorite drink is a mocha blanco with whip cream…and it has to be made by Keith.”

[The viewers can’t see it happen, but they can tell that Keith rolled his eyes fondly.]

“He makes it like…perfect. It’s like he puts cocaine in it or something.”

“I make it the same way as my coworkers…”

[He leans close to the camera and whispers.] “It’s because it’s made with _loooove_ —”

“I specifically make it with pure rage and a dash of spite—”

[Lance waves his arms in denial.] “Whatever, mullet.”

[The 45 minutes pass and Keith somewhat completes the painting. It’s a little rough looking, but it still looks amazing. The comments compliment his ability to create the painting with only three colors. They’re impressed. So is Lance, who at some point ended up with red paint smeared on his forehead.]

“Well, um. Thank you guys for watching. This was actually really fun…and _really_ difficult. It honestly made me rethink the way I shade my drawings…”

[Lance waves at the camera.] “Bye guys! Thanks for keeping me company!”

**@keithksart’s live has now ended.**

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new video.]**

_Video title_ —“ ‘Creativity Challenge: Edited Version! (aka. I paint with Keith!!!)’

_________________________

**@crazyrchasns** that’s hella impressive

**@frendsslydy** he did that in 45 MINUTES

**@drewdraws_** enemies to lovers type beat

**@gym.ratbroski** i feel like i’d beat keith in a fight

**@gym.ratbroski** im built different

**@tmblr2016** YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE

**@ajar4full** you’ve got a little bit of paint on your face…

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the reference to the "Monsters and Mana" episode? :)


	13. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s time stamped at 6 AM. It’s a picture of Shiro driving and Matt in the passenger’s seat. Shiro is holding a coffee mug and is focused on the road while Matt looks like an excited puppy.

_captioned_ — ‘I was forcibly removed from my bed’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a close up selfie of just Lance’s face from a low angle. He is wearing a beanie, scarf, fluffy jacket, and has a blanket pulled over his head. He is squished in-between two untagged people and looks really cold.

_captioned_ — ‘who knew California could be so cold?’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of Keith and Lance in the snow. Keith has one foot attached to a dark red snowboard, the other steady on the ground, and both of his arms are supporting Lance’s whole body weight. Lance has both feet attached to a pair of skis and looks like he is about to die. He is clinging onto Keith like his life depends on it.

_captioned_ — ‘ **@mclancelain** ’s first ski trip… **@keithksart** ’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie of himself, Matt, and Shiro. They’re all wearing helmets, goggles, beanies, and face masks. You can see the phone in the reflection of their goggles.

_ no caption. _

__________________________

**@keithksart posted a video to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_video description_ —It starts with a close selfie angle of Keith moving really fast. He then holds the camera far out from himself and pans it to show Matt and Shiro following behind him on their snowboards. You can hear Matt ‘whooping’ loudly.

_captioned_ — ‘this was right before @holtmatthew crashed.’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —Lance is giving the camera a thumbs up while descending the small slope. He looks a lot more comfortable and confident on the skis. Keith and Matt are in the background cheering on Lance.

_captioned_ — ‘bambi has graduated from the bunny slope!’

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

_photo#1_ : It’s a close up picture of him and Shiro on a ski lift. They’re both wearing black helmets, black goggles, black beanies, and face masks. The only thing to differentiate between the brothers are the color of their masks. Shiro’s is black while Keith’s is dark maroon. 

In this picture though, their goggles rest on their helmets and their masks are pulled down. They are both smiling at the camera. Keith’s nose is rosy and his smile is blinding. This is the first picture where they actually look really similar.

_photo #2_ : It’s a picture of him and Shiro snowboarding down an extremely steep mountain. They look in sync and like they’re having FUN. 

_photo #3_ : It’s a photo of him making a jump off of a ramp. He is gripping the side of his board mid-air and looks like he’s flying. 

_people tagged_ — **@tshirogane**

_captioned_ — ‘forgot how much i love the snow’

__________________________

**@colby.jackchs** imagine them being your brothers

**@jack frost.lvr** @colby.jackchs imagine being related to them

**@colby.jackchs** @jack frost.lvr imagine knowing them

_—view 144 replies—_

**@the.rat.king** you guys seem so fucking cool

**@westadam** is your brother single?? ;)

**@tshirogane** @westadam he is now.

**@westadam** @tshirogane … :(

_—view 44 replies—_

**@may_bell.ine** snowboarding keith: unlocked.

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

[ **@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

_photo #1_ : A group shot of him, Keith, and Katie. Keith and Katie are both on snowboards and Lance is on skis. Lance has an exceptional amount of snow on his jacket—people can assume it’s from falling a lot. 

_photo #2_ : It’s the same picture, but Lance is in the act of falling over and Keith is laying flat on the ground, laughing with his hand on his chest. Katie is looking over at both of them concerned.

_people tagged_ — **@pidgegaming** and **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘I am going to be so sore tomorrow…’

__________________________

**@mttcrush_er** lmao the duality of keith

**@gforcehamster** keith: does jumps down literal mountains

**@gforcehamster** also keith: falls when taking a picture

**@dixie_carrs** be careful, guys!!!

**@dd.whotthe** omg I SAW YOU GUYS THERE!!!

**@urthebest_yuh** did you try snowboarding?

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a video to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_video description_ —It’s a far away video of four people snowboarding down a slope. The one in front is Keith. He’s flying down the mountain, making sharp cuts left and right. He keeps flipping the foot in front, clearly comfortable with either in control.

Shiro is right behind him, almost mirroring the other’s actions, but a little less reckless. His movements are less skittish and more solid, but a little slower than his brother’s. 

Matt is a little slower, but his movements are smooth. He looks really balanced and is making very controlled cuts to slow himself when needed. His style looks like a weird mixture between Shiro and Keith’s.

Katie is almost equal with her brother, but is making a very calculated descent down the mountain. She relies a lot on her quads and braking, evident by her very squatted posture. She makes small jumps and lands them as if she knew exactly where she would land with the speed she was going.

_captioned_ — ‘I am surrounded by professionals’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a video to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Lance sitting across the table with a warm beverage in his hands. He is leaning his face into the steam the beverage is giving off. He is looking fondly at the person behind the camera.

_ no caption, only a small drawn-in heart at the bottom right of the photo. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not emphasize this enough: Snowboarder!Keith, Snowboarder!Pidge, and Snowboarder!Shiro. They just give off that vibe tbh.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I also love all of your guys' comments!! <33


	14. Kosmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this instead of doing my homework lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a series of comics. The first panel is a wide-view of an abyss in space. There are hundreds of stars in the distance and a large whale-looking creature. It zooms into a shot of a person wearing a black, formfitting suit of armor with purple highlights. Their face is covered completely by a matching mask.They are taking refuge on the cosmic whale.

The person is trying to find shelter when an asteroid crashes onto the creature.

The next panel shows the person following the direction the asteroid landed. The person finds a blue space wolf. He is being attacked by some native, wild animals. The person protects the wolf and kills the wild animals. The person removes their mask to try and gain the other’s trust, revealing a character that closely resembles the artist. Keith eventually gains the wolf’s trust.

The next panel shows the two becoming loyal companions; there are sketches of Keith petting the wolf, feeding him fish, and sleeping in a cave together. 

The next panel is Keith’s character attempting to teach the space wolf to play fetch; the wolf clearly not understanding the concept. There are more rough sketches revealing that the space wolf can teleport! The comic ends with Keith on the floor, tackled by the other. He has an exasperated look on his face and is saying, “you can teleport, but can’t tell me your name?!” The wolf tilts his head in confusion.

There’s a ‘bonus panel’ with two figures. One of them is Keith and the other is a gruff looking Shiro, who has a robotic arm, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and streak of white hair on the top of his head. Shiro is yelling at Keith.

“Keith, what is the ONE thing I told you not to do?”

“Find and adopt an alien wolf…”

“And what did you do?”

“Find and adopt an alien wolf…”

The last picture is a real photo of a dog. He is a little older and athletically built. The dog looks like a mixture between a Siberian Husky and German Shepherd. The fur around his muzzle and on his body is darker, similar to the darker fur of German Shepherd’s, but has a white crown on the top of his head and nose, almost matching Keith’s bangs. The dog’s eyes are a startling light brown—almost looking yellow in the light.

_people tagged_ — **@tshirogane**

_captioned_ — ‘meet Kosmo, everyone!’

________________________________

**@badsunz_lvr** your art>>>>>>>>>>

**@nananaban** dude, make this into a show

**@poli.roli** this is a masterpiece

  
**@quantm.abyss** i would die for him

**@keithksart** @quantm.abyss me too.

_—view 98 replies—_

**@astral_plane** AHHH! he’s so cute!!!

**@zzoldyk.killua** HELLO KOSMO!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ — It’s a dark picture with two figures; one human, one an animal. They’re both curled up together on a couch and sleeping soundly.

_captioned_ — ‘just lost my best friend title to a literal dog :(( **@keithksart** ’

* * *

**@mclancelain is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

_**—** 7,107 viewers _

[The camera opens up to Lance sitting on a black bed. The sheets are different than the ones in his room. There are various pictures and polaroids on the wall of a number of different people and places. There’s also a purple and black banner hanging halfway in frame.]

“Hey guys! Okay, this is kind of a random live, but it’s for a good reason… LOOK—”

[The camera flips to show a medium sized, athletically built dog. Keith is in the background sitting at a desk and drawing on his tablet.]

“It’s Kosmo! Look how cute he is! Oh—and there’s Keith. Say hi, Keith.”

[He doesn’t look up from his tablet.] “Hi, Keith.”

“You’re funny.”

“Thank you.”

“Anyways…look how precious he is! Keith found him abandoned behind his work and took him in! The vet said he’s a little over 3 years old!”

“—which is kind of cool, because that means he’s about the same age as me in dog years.”

[Lance gives the other boy a shy smile—but quickly neutralizes his expression. It was easy to miss. The comments go crazy once again, cooing over how sweet Keith is and how cute Kosmo and his owner are.]

“I know. He really is.” [He never specifies who he was talking about—Hunk and Katie suddenly walk into the room holding cups of, what the viewers assume is, coffee. Kosmo walks away from Lance and walks excitedly toward the other two people, sniffing them cautiously.

“Hey guys. Lance is live, by the way.” [Keith finally looks up from his tablet when he’s handed a cup. He thanks Hunk and Katie and proceeds to plop himself next to Lance on his bed.]

“James and Acxa say hello, by the way. They knew that it was me because I got my usual order.” [Keith scrunched his nose in disgust at Katie.]

[‘ _what does she order?_ ’]

“Nastiness” says Lance. Keith nods in agreement.

“She gets a large cubano with extra scoops of sugar. Like—we already put 2 and a half table spoons… and she adds MORE.”

[Katie gives him a look of murder.]

“I’m sorry I don’t like bitter coffee like SOME people…and it’s my money anyway—”

“ _You don’t ever pay, Holt_.”

“That’s besides the point—”

[They are both laughing. Kosmo is looking between them as they continue to bicker back and forth. Lance calls for him. The dog picks himself up and walks to him. Katie talks directly to the camera.]

“Another time, he gave me a cubano and refused to make it decaf, even though it was 10 at night and i had an exam the next morning…”

“You can’t order a cubano DECAF. That defeats the whole point of the drink!”

[Keith looks exasperated. They all look at Lance expectantly, his head tilting in confusion. His eyes look up from Kosmo to look at the others.]

“oh, uh, yeah. That just makes it taste gross. My family would probably roast you.”

[Lance and Keith share a look and laugh at something the viewers don’t know. Katie rolls her eyes in response to their laughter.]

[‘ _how often do you visit cuba?_ ’]

“My family and I try to go at least once a year. It’s hardto plan between everyone’s schedules though.”

[‘ _do you speak spanish?_ ’]

“Yes, but it’s _rough_ sometimes. I definitely don’t practice enough. The worst is when I’m speaking with someone and I get caught up on my words and then they switch to English…”

[He continues.]

“My family roasts me a lot because of my bad Spanish, if I’m being honest. Like one time—” [His eyes go wide at the memory.] “One time I dead ass forgot that, um—” [He says the next word in the most prominent American-english accent.] 

“ _Papaya_ [he pronounces it like “Paw-Pie-Ya”] doesn’t mean the fruit in Cuba…and we were cooking with them…and I didn’t know the Spanish word for them. So, I looked straight into my grandma’s eyes and asked if her ‘papayas’ were sweet this season.” 

[The comment section ERUPTS into a series of laughing emojis and reactions. Keith strains his eyes to look at the comment section. He gives Lance a confused look. Lance leans forward and whispers in his ear what he actually said in Spanish to his grandma. Keith’s eyes grow comically wide and then bursts out laughing.]

“Anyway… ‘ _Does Keith speak any languages_?’” [He looks expectantly at the other boy.]

“I took the mandatory 2 years of Spanish in high school…Oh—I also took a German 101 class my freshman year of college to fulfill the general ed. part for my degree.”

“Why German though?”

“It sounded cool at the time, I guess.”

“That’s fair.”

“Ja.” [That made Hunk erupt into laughter.]

[‘ _what about Hunk and Katie?’_ ]

“I took all 4 years of Spanish in high school…mostly because Lance. His parents always sound so cool when they speak with each other.”

[Lance gives Hunk a nod of approval and puts his hand over his heart dramatically.]

“I took French. 4 years of it, actually.”

“Why does that make sense?” 

“I don’t know, Lance… It honestly is a really cool language, but it never sounded nice because of my bad accent. I was always harsh with the ‘r’ sounds. One time I played this pronunciation game to work on my accent, right? And like…I was working on animal names in French and if I didn’t pronounce it correctly, my avatar would be attacked! I, um…died a lot…”

[Hunk looked horrified.] “What kind of game IS that?”

“A STUPID game, that’s for sure. I definitely didn’t get my dad’s knack for language learning.”

“Her dad is legit a polyglot—”

[The group of friends end the live after a couple more questions—They were going to get something to eat— _No_ , Lance wasn’t going to recommend anything with dairy— _Yes_ , Lance would post more photos of Kosmo.]

“Thank you guys for watching! Have a good rest of your day!!”

**[The live has ended.]**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Papaya" is a slang word in Cuba for uh,,,, you guys can look it up yourselves. 
> 
> Also, I hope you guys liked the two references to the show I threw in there:  
> 1- the Quantum Abyss (duh)  
> 2-when Pidge attempted to learn Altean and was almost attacked lol
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!!


	15. ...or Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bio lecture in 4 hours lol, but here I am...

* * *

**@pidgegaming started streaming.** ****

— _9,103 viewers_

[The screen opens up to a dark room. Katie is in her usual chair, her hair messily thrown into a ponytail, and hunched over. She has a couple unidentifiable snacks laying on her desk. The only light source is coming from the computer in front of her, a glare reflecting off of her round glasses.]

“Hey guys. Today I am going to play 'Killbot Phantasm 1'. It used to be only available on the Mercury Game Flux, but it’s now available on the Xbox…which is cool. Anyway—Lance already started playing it, so I have to catch up to him.” 

[She sits up straighter, adjusts her glasses, and throws a gummy worm into her mouth.]

“Don’t be afraid to ask questions…today’s stream might be pretty gameplay-heavy.”

[ _‘did you play Killbot Fantasy?_ ’]

“Yeah, I did. It was pretty fun. The graphics were a little wack, though.”

[ _‘how are you?’_ ]

“I’m doing well. Things have finally started settling down at work, so it’s been pretty nice.”

[ _‘have you been to Alaska?’_ ]

“Um…that’s kind of a random question lol. I haven’t been there, though… ‘ _my shirt_ ’?”

[She looks away from the screen and down at her green shirt. It has “Ketchikan, Alaska” written across the front in faint letters.]

“Oh—sorry, I guess it wasn't that random of a question. I actually got this shirt from Good Will for like, 4 bucks. I haven’t been there. My parents have probably been there, though. They’ve traveled to a lot of places for work.”

[‘ _what do they do?’_ ]

“Both of my parents work for, uh, the Galaxy Garrison. My mom is a horticulturist. She researches plants and growth patterns. It’s actually really interesting because she’s trying to create a plant that can grow without oxygen.”

“My dad is an engineer in their International Relation and Communications Sector. Him and his team work on ways they can make spacecrafts more efficient. They partner with people all over the world. He also researches different atmospheres and stuff—I could go on forever about what they do. It’s honestly really fucking cool.”

[The comment section is filled with questions about their jobs. She skips over them, most likely for confidential reasons. ‘ _whats your favorite color?_ ’]

“umm…probably green.”

[ _‘do you like to hike?’_ ]

“Absolutely not. I hate the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak…”

[ _‘just wear sunscreen.’_ ]

“You sound like Keith. Unfortunately my allergies are still prominent even if I wear sunscreen.”

[She defeats the first boss level in a flash. She says that she expected the game to be a bit harder—at least Lance made it seem harder than it really is. People comment laughing emojis. She pans to one of the NPCs.]

“I’ve gotta admit though…I really like the character designs. I just don’t understand why the transformation sequence for the ‘ultimate weapon’ is so fucking long. At least let me be able to skip it—” 

[She plays for another 2 hours, answering questions about the game and plot.]

“Okay, so I finally defeated, what I thought was, the main boss, _Farkon_ …but it turns out that he wasn’t the main boss…? His wife is the real main boss? Wait—but what happened to the son?”

[She seems genuinely confused. She continues to play, going into random shops to try and trigger a cut-scene.]

“If I hit a cut-scene, maybe they’ll explain more…because I’m lost.”

[She eventually learns that she has to get a blessing from a “White Lion” in order to have enough stamina to defeat the final boss. She pauses the game, looks at her phone, and responds to a text hurriedly.]

“Alright, guys. I played for a lot longer than I thought I would…and Keith is having a crisis, apparently.”

[She sends another quick text.]

“I’ll continue the rest of the game another day. Thanks for watching!”

**@pidgegaming’s stream has ended.**

* * *

**@pidgegaming** posted their stream to the archive.

_________________________________

**@alluring.res** I also thought the game was kinda confusing

**@lotor.altea0** so… did the son come back to life?

**@ktlww_oo** keith is a whole ass mood

**@frxop.dead** keith is me with my friends

**@ochaco.paco** the character designs are so pretty

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@hunkgforce is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

— _6,032 viewers_

“Hey guys! Today I will be attempting to make heart-shaped cake pops. These are the one type of treats that I can never get right…so let’s get into it!”

[‘ _why cake pops?’_ ]

“My girlfriend is really good at baking and I want to impress her with these. Also Valentine’s Day is next week, so it’s festive i guess…”

[The comment section erupts into ‘ooo’s and ‘awe’s about how cute the sentiment is. He talks while he prepares the homemade cake batter. He cheekily says that he added a bit of ‘love’ into the recipe and puts the cake into the oven soon after.]

“Okay, now I just need to wait for the cake to bake…my mom always says that this is the best part… _‘Do I have a favorite cake flavor’_? Horrible question. I love every flavor.”

[‘ _how’s school going?_ ’]

“It’s going really well. This is my last semester, so I’m really excited to graduate.”

[ _‘when is your graduation?_ ’]

“I graduate either late May or early June. I can’t remember at this current moment…”

[‘ _does Lance graduate this semester?’_ ]

“Heck yeah. Same day and everything!”

[‘ _what’s your major?’_ ]

“I’m an engineering major. I’m also minoring in communications!”

[ _‘what got you into engineering?’_ ]

“My dad got me into it, actually! [His face lights up into a smile.] “He’s a mechanic and we would always work on cars together. I really enjoyed the whole process of figuring out what was wrong and LOVED when I would be able to fix it. I also really like machines and technology.”

[‘ _what is shay doing today?’_ ]

“She has work today. Our schedules have been pretty much flopped, so we unfortunately haven’t been able to see each other that much.”

[‘ _what are your friends up to?’_ He takes a considerable time to think.]

“Hmmm… Lance had class and is probably with Keith or something…I don’t think Katie works today because she keeps sending me memes…I wonder if she’d bring me coffee…”

[Not even 20 minutes later, Katie steps into frame with two cups of coffee. There’s red writing on each cup’s sleeve. Hunk laughs at what his says.]

“ _‘What do the sleeves say?’_ Mine says ‘good luck dealing with Katie’…I guess we now know that Keith is at work.”

“Mine says ‘loser’…that’s it.” [Katie deadpans.]

[Hunk takes the cake out of oven. The cake is baked a perfect golden brown. He let’s it cool and then trims off the out layer, almost like he is peeling a potato. Katie eats the extra cake. He throws the baked cake into a mixer and mixes it until it’s broken into small pieces.]

“Okay, this next part is what messes me up every time.”

[He begins scooping frosting into the cake pieces, mixing it slowly.]

“I always get over-ambitious with the amount of frosting…the first time I tried making these, I put the whole can. They didn’t hold their shape that time…”

[He finishes mixing and starts to shape them into small hearts. Katie helps him; hers end up a little lopsided. Hunk tells her not to fix them because it gives them ‘character’. They let them freeze for a bit in the freezer, talking in-between about random topics—Katie brings up the game she was playing the other day, confusing Hunk in the process.]

“Wait—how far did Lance get into the game?”

“Apparently he only got to the part where he makes an alliance with the good aliens.”

“He met Kolivan already?”

“I think so? I don’t really know for sure.”

[The cake pops end up holding their shape, even after dipping them in the chocolate. They eat a couple in celebration. Hunk takes pictures of the best looking ones and sends them to Shay. She sends him back a lot of heart emojis.]

“Well, that’s it guys! I hope you had fun and can hopefully make your own at home! I’ll post the recipe again on my profile! Bye!”

[They both wave at the camera. Katie takes another bite of a cake pop.]

**@hunkgforce’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@hunkgforce** posted their live to their profile.

_captioned_ —  ‘Here’s the recipe for the cake batter!!: _[link]_

___________________________

**@formvoltron_** i miss shay :(((

**@hunkgforce** @formvoltron_ me too :((

_—view 87 replies—_

**@lncprnce** the fact that she got you coffee so quickly

**@pyntmabyss** serotonin in video form

**@koskrold.e** they look delicious!!!

**@arhtur.meme** they turned out so cute!! :D

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@pidgegaming started streaming.** ****

— _7,081 viewers_

[The screen opens to Katie sitting in her usual chair. Keith can be seen reading a textbook on the floor in the background. Hunk is also there sitting in a seat next to her. She is playing the same game as last time, resuming at the part where she has to find a white lion.]

“Alright, so the lion is apparently from an ancient Altean folktale…so I have to find a native Altean to retrieve more information about it.”

“Have you seen one before?”

“I don’t think so?”

[Gameplay continues. She eventually finds an older Altean with a comically big, bright orange mustache. He tells them all about the Altean folktale and how it’s ‘just a child’s tale’. He then proceeds to tell them where they can possibly find it.]

“This game is killing me.”

[ _‘wait until you actually get to the white lion.’_ ]

“What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?”

[Katie finally gets to the white lion—and is immediately attacked. She apparently needs to find a ‘worthy Altean’ that bares the ‘mark of the chosen’. Katie looks at the camera and is silent.]

“Hunk.”

“Yes, Katie?”

“It’s your turn to play.”

“Oh my gosh—”

[Hunk is now in control of the game. He searches around for a worthy looking Altean.]

[ _‘what are your guys’ plans for tomorrow?_ ’]

“Tomorrow?”

“Shay and I have pick-up reservations at her favorite restaurant and are going to have a picnic.”

“You guys are so cute. It’s disgusting.”

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“Well—I usually hang out with Keith, but he probably has work _or something…_ ”

“ _or something…_ ” [Says Hunk offhandedly, his eyes never leaving the screen. He makes the character enter a small shop. Keith looks up from his textbook for a split second, his eyes narrowing at the gamers.]

“Maybe the keeper of the shop knows some cool Altean hang out spots?” 

[The sound of a door opening can be heard in the background. There’s rustling and then the sound of someone throwing their body onto a bed. Keith removes his eyes from his textbook again, locking onto whoever walked in. He then quickly starts reading again.]

“Hey, _something’s_ here.” [She glances somewhere off screen. Keith flips her off in the background. Her and Hunk are laughing.]

[They decide to take a break about 20 minutes later. At one point, Keith suggests that they get some food and they all agreed.]

“Thank you guys for watching! I hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully I can finish this game completely during the next live! See you!”

**@pidgegaming’s stream has ended.**

* * *

**@pidgegaming** posted their stream to the archive.

_________________________________

**@bksmart_strtsmrt** this game is super cool!!!

**@bksmart_strtsmrt** i wanna buy it!!

**@gwnstfanis_** hunk is really good at playing

**@crimeagnstgays** did they imply that keith and lance are spending valentines day together??

**@crimeagnstgays** or am i reading too far into it????

**@erdnuss_yuh** @crimeagnstgays NO WAIT I THOUGHT THE SAME THING

_—view 156 replies—_

**@coranic_w** you’re so close to meeting the altean!!!

_—view more comments—_ **  
**

* * *

[ **@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of Shay sitting on a large blanket with multiple dishes of food around her. She is wearing a flowery sundress and holding a bundle of sunflowers. Her hair is being blown in the wind, her smile unwavering.

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm**

_captioned_ — ‘I have the cutest Valentine, hands down.’

_________________________________

**@cramp22dff** she looks gorgeous!! <33

**@rr.kk.slider** the food looks SO GOOD

**@relish_ww** I want what you guys have

**@blue_lions_** AHHHHHH

**@talia.thalia** you guys are precious

**** _—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a comic with Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov. They’re on an ice-skating date in a public park. There are a bunch of people around them, blurred. They’re laughing because Victor almost fell, despite being a professional figure skater.

_captioned_ — ‘happy valentine’s day! pls enjoy some Yuri on Ice doodles.’

_________________________________

**  
@fangirling4u** LOOK HOW CUTE YURI LOOKS

**@18hannhbrk** he looks so concerned!!

**@yuriooreooo** look at them!!!

**@yoi_viccctorr** they’re in love, your honor.

**@keithksart** @yoi_viccctorr they really are.

_—view 103 replies—_

**  
@big_chungus** AHHH I LOVE THIS

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Keith and Lance sitting at a table. Keith is carefully cutting gauze, his face is terrifyingly focused on the task. Meanwhile, Lance’s hand is heavily bandaged and he’s poking fun at the other boy. There’s a little bit of blood on Lance’s shirt, but nothing major. Both of them have rosy cheeks and are wearing scarves.

_captioned_ — ‘idk how they managed to do this…’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a new photo to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s an ice rink and a picture of ice skates.

_captioned_ — ‘a picture taken right before disaster. jkjk im fine. @keithksart patched me up <3’

* * *

**@keithksartposted a new photo to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a far away shot of Lance taken through the glass at an ice rink. Lance is smiling and giving him a thumbs up as if to say “Look!! I’m skating all by myself!!” His cheeksand ears are a rosy pink and there’s excitement in his eyes. 

_ no caption. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Happy Monday, everyone!


	16. Hair Tie

**@mclancelain is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]** ****

— _8,559 viewers_

[The camera opens up to Lance readjusting the camera angle, appearing to be in a bathroom. Keith is sitting on the long counter in the background and is struggling to detangle a chord. Katie is standing next to him, tapping at her phone aggressively.]

“Hey guys! If you haven’t noticed already, I’m in a different location that usual! To my left I have both Keith and Katie, the true stars of today’s live!”

[They both look up and they all wave at the camera. The viewers can see that Lance has a faint scar across the palm of his hand.]

“Are you guys curious about why we are gathered here today?”

“It’s an intervention—”

“ _Ignore her_. Today Katie and I will be getting a hair cut from the one and only, Keith! Do you have any words you’d like to share with the audience?”

[Keith stops fidgeting with the chord, pausing to think.]

“If you move it’s not my fault.”

“ _That's_ reassuring…”

“Relax. I’ve been doing this for as long as I can remember.”

“I can tell…y’know, with all of the hair cuts you _clearly_ give yourself.” 

[Katie snickers at the comment as Lance ruffles Keith’s hair. Keith slaps his hand away half-heartedly.]

“Shut up—I’m the one that cuts Shiro’s hair.”

“Alright—” [He turns toward the camera.] “You heard it here, folks. Let’s go!”

[Keith cuts Katie’s hair first; she wants it a lot shorter than it is at the moment. She shows him a picture for length reference. She also shyly mentions that she might want an undercut. Keith looks excited.]

[He ties her hair into sections, soaking her hair with a squirt bottle. His first cut indicates where he will be cutting the rest of her hair…and it is _a lot._ Katie looks excited and Lance is admiring the two.]

[ _‘when did you learn to cut hair?_ ’]

“When I was about 14? The first couple times were not the best—Shiro had to have a shaved head on multiple occasions, but he never got mad at me for it.”

[Katie chimes in] “He also went through a short-hair phase and would get weird if his hair was too long…so he would be constantly shaving his own head.”

“Please tell me you have pictures.”

[Katie pulls up pictures on her phone. She shows Lance first, him holding in a good-natured laugh. He fawns over how small he was. She then shows the camera soon after. It shows a picture of 15 year-old Keith with a buzzed head. He would look unrecognizable if not for his eyes and signature scowl.]

[ _‘that’s keith???_ ’]

“Hell yeah.”

[ _‘for keith—when’s the last time you cut your hair?’_ He is re-sectioning Katie’s hair.]

“Like, drastically? Probably 2 years ago. I’ve trimmed it and stuff since then, though.”

[Soon after, he finishes cutting the top section of Katie’s hair. He then asks her how high up she wants the undercut. She indicates it with her finger for Keith, who grabs a pointy comb to section it properly. He then grabs the clippers and begins buzzing off her hair.]

“This feels funny.” 

[She giggles as she tries to stay still.  Lance moves closer to watch Keith buzz another large section. Keith looks over at Lance and raises his eyebrows at the other boy, offering the clippers to him.]

“You wanna try?”

[Lance hesitantly takes the clippers and switches places with him. Katie quickly stretches her neck and rubs the small part that was shaved so far.]

“This feels so cool!” 

“Oh my god, what if I mess it up?”

“It’s honestly really hard to mess up. I’ll get the parts that are closer to her part if it’ll make you feel more comfortable, okay?”

[Lance gives him a small nod and begins shaving. Keith helps guide Lance’s hand the first time because his movements are kinda of awkward and hesitant. After that though, his movements become more relaxed and natural. Lance comments that the vibrations of the clippers feel weird on his hand. Katie says that it feels weirder when they are pressed against her head.]

[Once Keith cleans up her hairline and the rest of her head, she runs her hands through the entirety of her new hair. It now sits a little over chin-level, the layers framing her face nicely. Of course, the lower backside is shaved with a clean taper. She looks extremely satisfied with Keith’s job and thanks him profusely.]

[ _‘omg she looks so much like her brother now’_ ]

“I mean, they have the same face—”

[Katie slaps him.]

“You know it’s true…”

“You’re just jealous I actually look like my brother.”

[Lance laughs.] “I mean, I know I’d be mad too if my genes didn’t make me look like Shiro. Like, the possibility was there, but it just didn’t happ—”

“You’re talking real bold, McClain.”

“You _know_ I’m kidding.”

“I’m not—” says Katie. Keith rolls his eyes.

[He shuffles Lance to where he is going to have him sit. Keith decides that Lance is too tall to cut his hair on the counter, so he grabs a chair from a different room for him to sit on. He switches from the clippers back to the pair of scissors he was using earlier.]

“Alright, you ready?” 

[He gets an excited nod in return. Keith starts by pinning his hair in sections, trimming the backside. Commenters say that he should pin his hair back more often..]

“My niece and nephew both have these small butterfly clips that they like putting in my hair when we play salon. One time a clip got super tangled in my hair and I had to cut it out! They charged me $300 for the haircut—definitely a ripoff…”

[Keith laughs fondly at the story. Katie pulls up butterfly hair clips that she wants to buy for them all.]

[ _‘what sorcery would have to happen in order to get Keith to pin his hair back?’_ Katie laughs at the question and leaves the frame.]

“Do you have a hair tie?” 

[Keith slides him one with his free hand. Not even a second later Lance is looking up at Keith, who is standing directly behind him. Lance has his arms the air and is attempting to put Keith’s hair into a ponytail. To the viewers surprise, Keith doesn’t fight it and leans further down for him to finish what he started, their faces mere inches away from each other. He ends up with a high ponytail that sticks off of the top of his head.]

[Lance looks pleased with his work, quickly glances to the camera, glances back at Keith, and then back to the camera. He sits straighter and stares forward.]

“I expected you to fight it more, if i’m being honest.”

[He shrugs his shoulders.] “My hair was getting in my way, anyway.”

[Keith plays with the ponytail, pulling strands of hair toward his face to examine. He mumbles something about a haircut to himself.]

“Fun fact: this is how he does his hair when he is drawing—”

[Keith lightly slaps the back of his head. He finishes trimming Lance’s hair and fixes up the edges. At some point, Katie comes back into frame, her hair is now sopping wet and is wearing different clothes. She offers both of the boys pretzels. In the end, Lance ends up reallyliking how cleaned up his hair looks.]

“Alright guys! I hope you guys are impressed—” [He spins to show a 360 of his head.]

“—that’ll be 300 dollars.”

“What—”

“I have a payment plan if you need—”

“Shut up—Okay, bye guys! Thanks again for watching!!”

**@mclancelain’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@mclancelain** posted their latest live to their profile.

___________________

**@mercyrep.ub** KATIE’S HAIR LOOKS SICK

**@friedchicken.yuh** he did a really good job!!

**@conejo_malo1** i didn’t know i needed an undercut **@pidgegaming** until now

**@deadasfred_** @conejo_malo1 I KNOW _—_

_—view 55 replies—_

**@vltron_allur22** um, is it gay to gaze into your buddy’s eyes while they tie your hair back?

**@vltron_allur22** asking for a friend.

**@alivebutdead** @vltron_allur22 fr tho i think they forgot the camera was there for a quick sec I—

_—view 154 replies—_

**@tshirogane** all of sudden keith’s not too busy to cut hair ???

**@holtmatthew** @tshirogane it’s called favoritism and it’s stupid.

_—view 88 replies—_

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —it’s a huge clump of hair on the floor.

_captioned_ — ‘who gave **@keithksart** scissors?’

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s Keith holding a bright red slushy and laughing at something another person is saying.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘$297 more to go…’

__________________________________

**@varkonmall.cop** don’t throw this one on the floor…

**@krol_quantm** he looks so happy!!!

**@1000gak_** the payment plan jdfgjkdsf

**@noescasualidad** <333

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter: I had to clean up my undercut yesterday. 
> 
> ALSO-I am really excited for the next couple of chapters. I know you guys will like them :)


	17. Scultrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day??? Who am I??
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <33

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a comic of an original character. The character is well-built and very muscular. He has a white streak in his hair, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and a robotic arm. He is standing in an enclosed area with 20 other aliens wearing the same ripped clothing as him. 

According to the narration, he has been chosen to fight a warrior in a gladiator ring.

The comic continues, the next panel having an announcer saying, “Next up, we have Shirogane from Earth. He will be fighting the undefeated warrior, Myzak!” The warrior appears in the next panel. The monster is dressed in heavy armor and has a special weapon; a wand with a purple energy ball. He clearly has an unfair advantage over Shiro’s character.

There are different panels of them fighting, Shiro is heavily wounded after a while. He eventually defeats Myzak, being cheered on by the audience. Shiro is smiling, but is pretty bent out of shape and hurt.

_people tagged_ — **@tshirogane**

_captioned_ — ‘my brother’s birth date only exists once every four years…how lame. love you’

____________________________

**@samsfr_ieds** THIS IS SO COOL!!

  
**@tshirogane** why am I injured though?

**@keithksart** @tshirogane I was originally going to have you die, actually. 

**@tshirogane** @keithksart that’s homophobic.

**@keithksart** @shirogane i hate you

_—view 233 replies—_

  
**@drearydoo** how do you come up with these ideas??

**@freespechud** HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO

**@gliz.blizzard** dude, make this into a show!!!

_—view more comments—_  
  


* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s two people in a pool. There is a small child, assumed to be Katie, sitting on a teenager’s shoulders. Katie is about 5 years old, the teen is about 14 or 15. She’s wearing green pool floaties on each arm and her hair is tangled with the goggles on her head. The other is holding onto her small hands to help her balance.

_people tagged_ — **@tshirogane**

_captioned_ — ‘happy birthday Shiro!! it was either this picture or a picture from Halloween 2011. you’re welcome’

____________________________

**@tshirogane** you act like I don’t have baby pictures of you…

_—view 133 replies—_

**@froggyfrops** THIS IS THE CUTEST THING IVE SEEN

**@izuk.mido** babykatiebabykatie

**@phntm_troupe** @erikaerizz DUDE THIS IS PROFESSOR SHIROGANE I—

**@erikaerizz** @phntm_troupe I KNOW. DID YOU SEE THE OTHER PICTURES??

**@phntm_troupe** @erikaerizz YEAH, i just stalked all of their accounts lol

_—view 12 replies—_

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new video.]**

_Video title_ — _“_ _ Making a Wormhole Mud Pie! ” [click to start video] _

[The video opens to Keith and Hunk talking animatedly with each other while Hunk is holding a bowl with a chocolate-looking substance inside.]

“You realize I can’t even eat this, _right_?”

“Just pop a lactaid, buddy.”

[The scene cuts to Hunk and Keith standing in the same kitchen. Both the boys have their hair pulled back with headbands and are wearing aprons.]

“Hey guys! Today I will be making a ‘Wormhole Mud Pie’ with my special guest, Keith! Apparently this recipe is a little complicated...I haven’t really looked at the recipe because i ran out of time, so we’ll see how this goes!”

[He has a tablet in front of him. Both of the boys are reading the recipe, their faces both displaying inquisitive faces once they hit a certain part.]

“Apparently it requires…scultrite…?”

“what even _is_ that?”

“I have no idea. I’ve never heard of it before…according to this video, it’s a type of pudding or something?” 

“Hm.” [Keith grabs a set of keys and throws them at Hunk.] “Let’s go, I’ll skim through the video to get more information about what it is.”

[It cuts to them in a car. Hunk is driving while Keith is sitting in the passenger’s seat. He is prodding at his phone, trying to get a video to work.]

“I guess this is now somewhat a vlog lol. Okay, guys. Keith and I are now off to extract some scultrite! Let’s go! Smile for the camera, Keith!”

[He gets a glare in return. It cuts to them in a store. Keith is looking at the different shelves, while Hunk is smiling and looking at the camera. It cuts to them walking out, empty handed.]

“So, it turns out that this ingredient can’t be found in regular stores, so we have to find a place that DOES sell it.”

[It cuts to them walking through another store. More walking. It cuts to the camera facing the floor while he’s asking a worker if they carry ‘scultrite’. They said that they don’t. Once again, it cuts to them walking out.]

“The worker informed us that it’s a very common ingredient in the south…” [He turns to face Keith.] “Dude, shouldn’t you have known that?”

“I’ve been to Texas, like, twice in my life.”

“Still—”

[The scene cuts to them in another store. Keith is scanning the shelves with purpose. The black haired boy eventually grabs an item and flashes it at the other with a wide smile on his face. They found the scultrite.]

[It cuts to them standing in the kitchen.]

“Now that we have everything we need, we can now begin!”

[It cuts to them watching a youtube tutorial on how to make the ingredient into pudding.]

“Okay…it says to get the scultrite, water, and oil…and to stir until fluffy, but not over-stir because then it won’t hold…”

“I mean, that seems simple enough.”

“Seems under-explained.”

[Keith proceeds to dump the entirety of the scultrite into the bowl with the eggs, water, and oil. No hesitation. He begins mixing—Hunk is looking at the other boy in fear. Keith continues to stir, the scene cutting to them pouring the fluffy substance into another bowl with the rest of the brownie mix. Hunk stirs some more.]

[He preheats the oven and then pours all of the batter into a fairly big pan. He then places it into the oven, setting a timer for 50 minutes.]

“Alright, we now have 50 minutes to kill. Do you want to try the batter? It’s really good!”

“You realize I can’t even eat this, _right_?”

“Just pop a lactaid, buddy.”

“Oh my god—so THAT’S where Lance gets that expression from…”

[They both immediately look at each other expectantly, almost as if they’re thinking the same thing. It then cuts to Lance walking into frame. He’s holding coffee cups and a small pastry bag with a smiley-face drawn on it. He hands them the drinks, Keith taking the small bag as well.]

“Acxa says hello, by the way.”

[He leans over and flashes Keith a quick glance of what is written on his sleeve. Keith laughs. The camera doesn’t ever see what it says. Lance scoots past the other boys in order to reach the bowl with the excess brownie mix in it. He scoops a bit out and eats it.]

“Wow—that’s REALLY chocolatey…Hunk, you realize Keith can’t even eat this, right?”

“ _That’s what I said earlier—_ ”

[Lance stops and thinks.] “Well, I mean… you COULD just pop a lactaid…”

“And that’s what _I_ said!!”

[Keith shoots Hunk a glare, but breaks character and laughs. In the end, the brownie-pie dessert turns out beautiful. Hunk decorates the top with dark frosting, making it look like a galaxy. It has a light, blue and white streak in the middle, creating the ‘wormhole’.]

“Thank you guys for watching! I hope you had fun, especially with our impromptu trip to the store! I’ll post the recipe and steps to make this dessert on my page! Bye guys!”

**[Video ended.]**

____________________________

**@og.simp22** im drooling—the pie looks SO good

**@asyoushould_** no one, absolutely no one:

**@asyoushould_** hunk and lance: just pop a lactaid

_—view 128 replies—_

**@u_gfrce_ravity** that looks DELICIOUS—

**@bkgo_dek** why do I find it so funny that Keith is lactose intolerant?

**@pop_thatbro** some wholesome #heith interactions to soothe the soul

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	18. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this too much, so i'm sorry if there are typos!! I just wanted to post it before going into work :p

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s someone wrapped in a fluffy red blanket. There is a dog sitting at his side, also wrapped in the blanket. Both of them are seated on a dark brown couch. The only light is coming from in front of them, assumed to be from a TV.

_captioned_ — ‘Reviewing for tomorrow’s test… ’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Lance smiling brightly, cuddling with Kosmo. The only light is coming from what’s in front of him; and the only colors that can be seen are from Lance’s blue shirt and blue eyes.

_captioned_ — ‘stop stealing him from me.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo taken from an upwards angle. Keith is wrapped up with Kosmo, both of them sound asleep on a blue surface.

_captioned_ — ‘it’s 7 pm?? why is he asleep??’

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new video.]**

_Video title_ —“ Game Night! Featuring my friends :p ” [ click to start video ]

[The video opens up to a wide shot of people sitting in a living room. It includes Hunk, Katie, Keith, Shiro, Shay, and Matt. They are all sprawled across a long couch. There is a smaller table full of snacks and small entrees in front of them. They all seem to be mic’d up. Lance is the first to speak.]

“Hello and welcome to Game Night! What game will we be playing? Oh, y’know… pictations!”

[Hunk speaks in a very rehearsed, poorly acted tone.]

“But Lance…what’s so special about pictations?”

“I’m glad you asked, buddy. This isn’t your ordinary version…this is the latest version—Pictations: ZOLTRON Edition!”

[Keith speaks next, also in a poorly acted, monotone voice.]

“But Lance…what’s Zoltron?”

“Another good question. Zoltron is an old show that we all happened to be obsessed with when we were younger! The creators just came with this new game in honor of it’s anniversary!”

[Katie speaks next, unscripted.]

“Dude when are we going to start playing—”

“Katie, I swear—”

[The camera cuts to Lance holding a bowl with small, folded pieces of paper in them.]

“Alright, before we begin, we have to split everyone into two groups! For this, we decided to write everyone’s names and draw randomly so it’s fair—First we’re picking for the announcer position.”

[He sticks his hand in the bowl, picks a small piece of paper, and unfolds it.]

“It looks like Shiro will be our announcer for the night!”

[Shiro gives him an uneasy look. Matt pats him on the shoulder. Lance proceeds to pick three more names.]

“Alright, team one will be…Matt…Shay…and Hunk! So that means team two will be me, Katie, and Keithy boy.”

“That’s not fair at all—” says Katie.

“What do you mean? That means you have ME on your team!”

[Katie just gives him a look the says ‘exactly???!!!!’ Keith looks low-key defeated. The scene cuts to the two teams spilt on the couches, with Shiro sitting in the middle. He begins to read the rules of the game.]

“Alright, um, ‘welcome to Pictations—Zoltron Edition! This is a fun, family friendly game to show off your Zoltron knowledge’…it then lists all of the game pieces, um… ‘First, one of your teammates will be given a word and they will have to draw it on the board. Your team must guess the image before the…blazzle hoochas?—run out. Once the time runs out, your turn is done.’”

“The fun part though—is that it’s only people, places, and things from the series! This is going to be so fun!”

[Hunk raises his hand.] “Isn’t this going to be unfair though? I mean, um, Keith’s an artist…”

“We have Keith… but we also have Lance. PEMDAS, I guess.”

[Keith laughs, but interrupts her.] “You say that like YOU can draw lol.”

[Scene cuts to Matt holding a pencil, his arm hovering over the paper, waiting for the timer to start. Once able to, he begins to draw a long and skinny oval. He draws a shirt and eyes on it.]

“Bii-Boh-Bi !” yells Shay. 

“You’re correct!” says Shiro.

[Matt begins the second drawing. He draws a huge cannon-looking thing.]

“Oh! Is it a Zaiforge Cannon?”

“Correct again!”

[Their team cheers again. This goes on for 3 more points. Next up is Lance, Katie, and Keith’s team. They decided that Keith would be the first person to draw for their team.]

“Don’t worry…I happen to be an expert at this game.”

“That doesn’t reassure me at all, McClain.”

[Shiro starts the timer. Keith begins drawing a small, rectangular figure with horns. Lance’s excitement is uncontrollable—]

“It’s a chicken!”

“In what world is that a CHICKEN, Lance?”

“I don’t know. It’s not my fault Keith can’t draw!”

“He’s literally an artist…?”

“Oh—a rooster! A chicken hawk! A chicken with a beard!”

[Katie is visibly annoyed—] “Oh! It’s an Arusian!”

“That’s correct!” 

[Shiro gives her an impressed look while their team cheers. Keith begins drawing another image that resembles a knife or dagger of some sort.]

“What is that…chopsticks?”

“It’s something from space, Lance,” says Katie.

“Space chopsticks?” [Keith looks like he’s about to snap the pencil he’s using. Katie starts guessing.]

“It’s a knife. Sword? Oh, oh! Blade of Marmora!” [She points aggressively in Keith’s direction.]

“Right again! Good job, Katie,” says Shiro. 

[Keith starts drawing another image. It appears to be a person with a cape draped over their long hair.]

“Oh—Pepperoni. An alligator—A cave, a windy cave! Oh no, no, no! What is that thing called? It’s a thermos!”

[Katie slams her hands angrily on her legs.] “Lance, would you stop talking?” [Just as she says this, the timer beeps. Shiro informs them that their time has run out.]

“What! No way that was blazzle hoochas!” [Lance is livid.]

[Hunk, Shay, and Matt cheer wildly at the other team’s downfall. Keith walks back to where his team is sitting.]

“Lance…windy cave?”

“Hey, I’m not a mind reader…”

[Shay is the second one to draw for her team. She begins off strong with a figure that looks similar to a robotic cat. The viewers can hear Lance whisper that he thinks it’s a dog.]

“It’s a lion—” [Shay quickly nods in agreement with Matt. Hunk then begins naming every lion color.]

“Uhhh, black lion. Blue lion. Yellow lion. Red Lion—”

“That’s correct!” [Shay begins her second drawing, Hunk guesses the image quickly despite them looking like random squiggly lines and circles—]

“That’s obviously the Balmera.”

“Correct again.”

[Shay draws a lumpy figure and 2 squiggly lines. Matt guesses the correct image in record time.]

“King Lubos, duh.”

[Katie, Keith, and Lance are in awe. They don’t understand how they keep getting them so fast. This continues for SIX more drawings. Lance’s team loses by a landslide.]

[The scene cuts to all of them huddled together. The entrees on the table have been cleared away, and they all look really relaxed compared to the competitive tension from earlier in the video.]

“Anyway…I hope you enjoyed our game night! I’m sorry you had to see me and my teammates get utterly demolished. Thank you for watching!”

**[Video ended.]**

_________________________

**@bubblgm_marc** no one, absolutely no one: 

**@bubblgm_marc** lance: A CHICKEN

**@fr_whathe** team 2 wishes they were like team 1 oml

**@zlrtns_woop** tag yourself, i’m katie

**@hnlnc_pdgkth** HAHHAH LANCE

**@groud_ff** they were slaughtered by team 1 holy shit

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —it’s a picture of an exasperated Keith. He’s holding a large piece of paper and has a drawing of a chicken on it. He’s pointing it dramatically at Lance, who is sitting right next to him.

_captioned_ — ‘teaching **@mclancelain** his animals’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Hello! I'm sorry I disappeared for a bit! I got super busy with school lol. I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! light disclaimer: there's a slight implication of characters drinking, however they are all of-age and it's super small and nothing super obvious!!
> 
> Besides that, I hope you guys enjoy!! :)

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a fairly close up picture of Keith smiling with both of his his eyes closed. His dark clothing contrasting the bright blue butterfly resting on his cheek, it’s wing is covering his left eye completely. There are countless butterflies aimlessly flying in the background.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘look how pretty the butterflies are!! we named this one Blue :p’ _with a series of butterfly emojis_.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**@ktyfred_kgn** he looks so happy!!

**@whatarewe.doin** lance’s feed is slowly becoming a keith fan page.

**@wairfawe_** @whatarewe.doin honestly…

_—view 76 replies—_

**@armin_fnpag** just the butterflies, Lance?

**@drealols_p** where is this??

**@pairee.gre** so pretty!!!

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — 

photo #1: It’s a drawing of Shinobu Kocho and her 2 sisters (Demon Slayer). They are all visibly younger. All three girls are sitting in a bright forest and surrounded by butterflies of every shade of pinks and purples. Shinobu is holding the only blue butterfly in the palm of her hand, an inquisitive look on her face.

photo #2: It's a real butterfly resting on a hand. There are hundreds of butterflies flying around aimlessly in the background.

_captioned_ — ‘butterflies are pretty +also sorry for the lack of posts, school is not letting me breathe #demonslayer’

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**@queen_shittt** the best sisters <333

**@mina_ash.11** ahhh! i love the way you draw them!!

**@reflections_ee** so pretty!!

**@thtartbishss** the colors>>>>>

**@ohmy_words** WHERE CAN I SEE BUTTERFLIES LIKE THAT??

_—view more comments—_

* * *

Activity Log :

**@hunkgforce** , **@pidgegaming** , and 23,774 others liked **@mclancelain** ’s post. _3 hours ago_

**@hunkgforce** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: _‘sick invite, bro’_

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: _‘nasty.’_

**@mclancelain** , **@pidgegaming** , and 19,812 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post. _1 hour ago_

**@mclancelain** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: _‘you added Blue <33’_ ****

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s him and Shay holding a beautifully decorated cake; it has shamrocks and a lot of glitter sprinkled on top. They are both wearing matching shirts that say, ‘This is my green shirt.’

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm**

_captioned_ —‘ Shay just posted this new recipe onto her website!! Don’t forget to tag us in your St. Paddy’s themed creations next week! ’

* * *

**@mclancelain** **posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s of Keith, who looks like he is awake against his will.It’s time-stamped at 8 AM. His groggy eyes are glaring through a bed sheet at the photographer, who is pinching his cheek aggressively. 

_captioned_ — ‘his fault for never wearing anything but black and red ’

* * *

**@mclancelain** **posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s of Keith, again, and time-stamped at 10 AM. Keith is sitting on an unfamiliar couch, a computer resting in his lap, and giving the camera a death glare. He is wearing his usual clothing, however now has a green wristband on.

_captioned_ —‘my days are limited. ’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Katie standing in the middle of an aisle at a grocery store; her posture slouched with one of her hands thrown into her hoodie’s pocket, the other holding her phone. Lance is leaning completely over her; towering over her by a whole foot. His chin is resting on the top of her head and looking intently at what she is playing. They are both wearing some sort of green clothing item; Lance has a sparkly green shirt and Katie is wearing a green bandana in her hair.

_captioned_ —‘ so small. very festive.’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a blurry photo of Keith laughing hysterically. His face bright red and contorted from it’s normal expression. There are a number of items in his hand, but also a lot of items on the floor—viewers can assume that he dropped them.

_captioned_ — ‘karma’

* * *

**[@mclaancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Lance holding a poorly decorated cake, with Keith and Katie standing at his sides. They are smiling proudly. 

_people tagged_ — **@pidgegaming** and **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘ **@hunkgforce** **@shaybalm** did we do a good enough job?’

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**@shaybalm** you guys are adorable

**@shaybalm** it looks wonderful!!! <3333

**@wtrmelon.sugar** you definitely made a cake !!:p

**@whots.a.chonce** @wtrmelon.sugar YOU DID NOT JHGLSK 

_—view 66 replies—_

**@bakingconsorrr** it looks good!!

**@hunkgforce** looks good, buddy!!!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Kosmo wearing a green bandana around his neck. He is sitting and looking politely at the camera.

_captioned_ — ‘pls enjoy. he’s precious.’

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

photo #1: It’s a selfie of Hunk and Shay. Hunk is wearing a shirt that says, ‘Kiss Me I’m **Not** Irish.’ Shay is giving him a staged kiss on his cheek and they’re both giggling.

photo #2: It’s a picture of him, Lance, and Shay. Lance and Shay are standing on opposite sides of Hunk and giving him air kisses.

photo #3: It’s a slightly blurry picture of him, Lance, Keith and Katie. All four of them are wearing awful green glasses and a lot of green, beaded necklaces. Hunk, Keith, and Lance all have lightly flushed cheeks, while Katie is casually throwing up peace signs.

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm** , **@mclancelain** , and 2 others.

_captioned_ — ‘The best people around.’

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**@pr_yuhhh** your friend group>>>>>>

**@tierr_aconj** @red.sugar this is iconic

**@suprlonelysh** you and shay are goals

**@uberswaggs** tag yourself: i’m katie

**@p_fk_rletsgoo** i want a friend group like this

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Lance and Hunk playing Just Dance. They are striking odd poses and laughing hysterically. Keith and Shay are both sitting on the couch, leaning against each other and chatting away.

_captioned_ — ‘I am the only one with functional brain cells rn.’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of her and Keith. He is cuddled up against her and laughing at something someone is saying. His face looks more relaxed than usual.

_captioned_ — ‘cuddly keith: unlocked.’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a blurry, close up photo of Lance. His face is super flushed, but smiling brightly at the person taking the photo. 

_captioned_ — ’ my butterfly’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	20. Midterm Season

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of Keith. He is wearing a dark maroon crew neck sweater with a white collar poking out. He has a small name tag pinned onto his sweater, holding a coffee mug in his hand, and sitting across the table from Katie. He looks a little tired, but is smiling a genuine smile.

_captioned_ — ‘this is the only time I can ever see him :( drop out of school.’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s of Katie. She is sitting in a chair, her chin resting on top of her knee as she is sipping a cup of coffee. She looks very energized and is holding up a peace sign.

_captioned_ — ‘don’t be fooled—she’s mainly here for the free coffee…’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Keith sprawled out on a couch, Kosmo laying partially on his face. There's a computer set on the floor and a notebook squished between the two. They’re both passed out; most likely in exhaustion on Keith’s part—Kosmo…because he’s a dog.

_captioned_ — ‘how does someone fall asleep like this???’

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie of himself, Shay, and Lance. They’re all sitting in a coffee shop and have a bunch of notebooks and computers open on the shared tables. 

_captioned_ — ‘Our last midterm season :0’

* * *

**@keithksart is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

_ **—** 6,010 viewers _

[The camera opens up to Keith’s tablet and a gloved hand holding an Apple Pencil.]

“Hey guys. I haven’t gone live in a really long time, so I thought it would be cool to…do that i guess lol.”

[ _‘you sound kinda tired, bro’_ ]

“Yeah, school is stressing me out.” [He laughs, a little strained.] “Besides that, I’m doing well. I recently finished moving and feel like I can finally breathe a bit. How are you guys? Anything exciting happening in your lives?”

[ _‘you moved?’_ ]

“Yeah. I thought it was a good time to. My brother is engaged and I graduate really soon, so…”

[ _‘i’ve got midterms lol’_ ]

“Same.”

[He begins sketching a messy circle and lines _. ‘My family and I are going to Vegas!’_ ]

“That’s fun! The desert is super awesome. Are you guys going for the holiday week?”

[ _‘ahhhh. i can’t believe you’re responding to me!! Yeah! we have family out there.’_ ]

“That’s awesome. I hope you have fun!”

[ _‘do you like the desert?’_ He keeps sketching until the line art is more defined.]

“Yeah. My parents grew up in desert-type places.” [He erases a big chunk of the sketch, unhappy with how the proportions turned out.] “They would take my brother and I to the desert quite often when we were kids. We would ride bikes, stargaze, and stuff. It was cool.”

[ _‘are you a space guy??’_ ]

“Yes. My mom, uh, was actually a well-known pilot for the Galaxy Garrison…so she got Shiro and I really into space. I had a constellation comforter until I was about 12.”

[ _‘what are you drawing?’_ ]

“I don’t really know, if i’m being honest. I really needed a break from studying.”

[ _‘what’s your hardest class?’_ ]

“It’s not hard…it’s a seminar class. I just find it kind of boring and my classmates make me want to rip my hair out at times.”

[ _‘what’s your least favorite thing to draw?’_ ]

“Hm. I struggle with biceps. I always make them awkwardly long for some reason. I don’t know why that happens…” [He gives a shy laugh.]

[He finishes the first figure of the sketch. They are wearing armor and holding a poorly sketched weapon of some sort. He asks the viewers ideas that he can sketch.]

[ _‘draw a sentient snail with 3 eyes’_ ]

“That is oddly specific, yet vague. I like it.”

[He finishes a small drawing of a snail, who has a human frame, but snail eyes that sprout off of the head. The snail-person hybrid is wearing khakis and a t-shirt that says, ‘smail’ with a mailbox on it. The viewers love it. He does a couple more random drawing requests, until loud shuffling is heard in the background—the sound of a door being unlocked. A small ‘hello’ can be heard. Keith softly replies.]

“Hi—I’m on live right now.”

“Sounds good. You eat yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you to get home.”

[There’s rustling in the background, probably Keith getting up to talk to the person—unintelligible chatting can be heard between the two people. The comments ask who it is—them not being answered because Keith is away.]

“Alright—sorry guys. I’m back. Where was I? Oh yeah—that’s right.”

[He continues the weird drawing request. The large figure has a total of 3 faces, but only 2 heads. He wants to add color, him and the viewers decide on an orange color. Once finished, he says goodbye and thanks the viewers for watching.]

“I honestly feel a lot better now…so thank you guys. I’ll see you another time!”

**@keithksart’s live has now ended.**

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —A number of randomized drawings. One is of a snail-human hybrid with 3 eyes. Another is of a shark with bug eyes and wings. Another is of an alien with light green skin selling ‘the latest Earth fashions.’ The alien is wearing an odd amount of jewelry around his wrists and neck and is showing off an ordinary cow. The last drawing is the large figure with more faces than heads. The figure is wearing a shirt that says, ‘face the facts, i guess…’

_captioned_ — ‘the doodles from my latest livestream. thank you guys for all of the suggestions!'

_________________________________

**@destiny_sanpre** these are low-key really good what—

**@whot_clods** the cow LOL

**@samswolds222** these are so fun!!!!

**@hopsktch_winner** your lives are so chill, dude

**@chlorine_drnker** i want your talent

_—view more comments—_

* * *


	21. Simulation: SpaceV

* * *

**@pidgegaming started streaming.**

_ —7,551 viewers _

[The camera opens up to Katie sitting in her chair. She is wearing a headband to secure her short hair out of her eyes.]

“Hey guys! Welcome. It’s been a while, but I’m back and better than ever. Today I will be playing ‘Simulation: SpaceV’. It’s a newly released game and I honestly can’t wait to play it myself.”

[ _‘how have you been?’_ ]

“I’ve been good—trying to keep busy. It doesn’t help that all of my friends are super busy with school…and ever since the release of the latest project, it’s been pretty slow at work.”

[ _‘have you previously played Simulation: SpaceU ?’_ ]

“Yeah, i did! I thought the storyline was really interesting, especially with all of the funny alien names.”

[The title screen opens for the first time.]

[ _‘This game looks SO GOOD. The graphics are awesome and the powers of the mc’s sword are SO COOL.’_ ]

“Well, I’m so glad you think so. It took me a long time to make it function like that during freestyle gameplay.”

[The comments erupt into a million questions. ‘ _wait what?_ ’ ‘ _are you implying you made this game???_ ’ ‘ _no way!! you’re so cool_ ’]

“Yeah, this was the game that I was helping develop last year. Our team was amazing…I’m honestly amazed we pulled it off in such a small amount of time.”

[Gameplay begins. She picks the character ‘Gunderson’, which she says is her favorite character out of all of them. The story begins with a disbanded group of teens in a post-apocalyptic universe. They must band together in order to save the universe from reigns of the Evil Honerva. She just gets to the part of the game where the characters arrive on the first planet, when she gets startled by her phone ringing—]

“Sup.” [She puts her phone on speaker-phone so she can continue playing.]

[It’s Lance’s voice coming from the phone.] “How did you get to the original space craft so quickly? Katie…i’ve been stuck for hours.”

“You just have to follow the clues.”

“No, no, no, no. It’s not that easy. I was walking around the desert forever…I ended up googling how to find the blue space craft hidden in the caves—You have the cheat codes, huh…”

“No, I just used my brain… _and common sense_. They literally give you the Fraunhofer lines in the shape of the mountain—”

“Shut up.”

[Katie looks directly at the camera—] “Lance is currently watching the live, so he knows you guys are saying hello lol. Oh—Lance. Before I forget, tell Keith—”

“How did you know I am with him?”

“Dude you practically live together—”

“—I mean, _it’s just because our schedules line up_ —”

“ _Sure_ , Lance. Just tell him that I got the time off from work. Bye.” [She ends the call.]

[She resumes playing, her character finally reach the castle-ship. She exits the original space craft, her crewmates follow behind her. Upon entering and exiting the nearest building, there is a cut scene that reveals a giant enemy. The characters go into attack mode. After a couple of minutes, Katie’s character, Gunderson, makes the final kill strike.]

“I know what happens, but I don’t want to spoil it for you guys.”

[Another cut-scene. Suddenly, a native townsperson runs up to the ‘heroes’ and starts yelling. ‘ _Why did you kill our guardian?’ ‘we are now DOOMED!!’_ It then pans to another, bigger enemy with 4 eyes that’s standing on all 4 legs—the real monster.]

“Ha ha! This scene turned out so fucking cool—I love it!”

[She eventually saves the town and defeats the guy—Her claiming that the movements of a particular fight position is pretty good.]

“Alright, I’m going to end it here for the day. Thank you guys for watching!”

**@pidgegaming’s stream has ended.**

* * *

**@pidgegaming** posted their latest stream to their archive.

______________________________

**@riot.red22** this game is dope

**@evctnsquad** are you going on vacation?

**@cranbrry_sauce** you are so cool holy shit

**@eugen_ftzhbrt** imagine being that talented

**@evdence_presdence** AHHH THIS WAS SICK

** ** _—view more comments—_

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a video to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s him and Hunk walking on a college campus. Hunk is flashing a worn out notebook and waving. 

_close-captioned_ — 

Lance: _‘_ _Liberation is nice. Even if it’s only for a week!’ _ Hunk can be heard letting a series of ‘woops!’ and fist-pumping the air.

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a blurry picture of Keith from across a bar counter. He is wearing his work uniform, holding a silver pitcher in one hand and a white coffee mug in the other. The coffee has latte art of a rosetta on it. Keith looks happy with his work and his cheeks are pink from (possible) embarrassment.

_captioned_ — ‘of COURSE we had to come annoy our favorite barista in celebration.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of the beach. The sky is a pretty blue, complementing the dark water of the ocean nicely.

_ no caption. _

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description—_ It’s a series of drawn comics. The first panel is obviously Keith and Kosmo. They are on a walk at the beach, Keith in swim trunks and sandals. The second panel is Kosmo’s face lighting up in excitement. The third panel shows the dog teleporting to the sand near the water and jumping into the ocean excitedly.

There includes a bunch of rough sketches of the dog wading in the water, digging in the sand, and dragging his owner around.

The last panel of the comic is a picture from behind. It’s Keith and another figure sitting comfortably in the sand, both of them watching the puppy play in the water.

The last slide is a real picture of Kosmo, with his fur matted and mixed with sand. His paws are atrociously full of sand, his tongue sticking wildly out of his mouth.

_captioned_ — ‘It was Kosmo’s first time at the beach a couple of days ago…’

_________________________________

**@anabth_jcksn** THIS IS SO CUTE

**@whatintheheck_** this brings me so much joy

**@5weenies_4real** STOP THIS IS ADORABLE

**@11bels_looo** ahh, my serotonin for the day

**@dreamlife_sims** WHAT A GOOD BOY

**@emm.norman** LOOK AT HIM

_ —view more comments— _

* * *


	22. Spring Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd update in one day ??? wack. I hope you guys enjoy <3

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of him and Keith, both of the boys are holding notably large bags. Hunk is wearing a floral shirt and bright blue shorts, while Keith is wearing a grey hoodie and black pants. The picture looks kind of bizarre because the contrast in clothing choices.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘Can you believe he dresses like this to the beach?’

_________________________________

**@uwu_fuckwad** this has no right being this funny

**@rei-todo** where are you guys???

  
**@tshirogane** yes.

**@keithksart** @tshirogane bitch

_—view 104 replies—_

  
**@tsk_keikay** i love your shirt!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie of himself, Hunk, and Shay. They’ve obviously been in the water, all of them have soaking wet hair.

_captioned_ — ‘not lame.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo descriptio_ n—It’s a far away picture of Katie and Keith. Katie is dressed in a tank top and board shorts. Keith is wearing a tank top as well. They’re both sitting underneath an umbrella in the shade and reading books.

_captioned_ — ‘lame’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of herself and Keith. They are both under an umbrella in the shade. Keith is sitting on a beach chair and holding a book. The younger one is sitting on a blanket in the sand. They’re both flashing peace signs at the camera.

_captioned_ — ‘we lack melanin, my guy.’

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s now nighttime. It’s a selfie of all of them. They’re all wearing fancier clothing and have notable tans…for the most part. Keith and Katie both have rosy cheeks, but are smiling nonetheless. 

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm** , **@pidgegaming** , and 2 others.

_captioned_ — ‘Excited for the next couple of days!!!’

_________________________________

**@help_lifealert** this is so wholesome

  
**@shaybalm** love you <33

**@hunkgforce** @shaybalm <33

_—view 220 replies—_

  
**@elstgril44** i love this friend group sm

**@peppa_p1g** look at katie’s pigtails !!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Keith and Katie next to a completely buried Lance, who seems to be asleep. They made him into a mermaid; he has a star-shaped bra and a large tail decorated with seaweed.

_captioned_ — ‘we’re adults.’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a sunny picture of Katie and Hunk. They are laughing and holding popsicles; Katie’s is melting into her hand and staining her hand green.

_ no caption. _

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Lance and Keith. Lance has his arm thrown over the other boy’s shoulders. They’re both holding popsicles and laughing at something in the distance. Lance’s tongue is dyed blue from his popsicle.

_ only captioned with a red and blue heart. _

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s time-stamped at 8 AM. It’s a photo of everyone seated at a table on a balcony overlooking a pier. The table has an assortment of breakfast foods—all homemade. Katie and Shay are sipping their cups of coffee, Lance is holding up eggs on his fork, and Keith looks half-asleep and is leaning against Lance. He also has a blanket wrapped around himself. 

_captioned_ — ‘A wonderful way to start the day.’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture showing a TV with the movie title ‘47 Meters Down’ displayed on it. Lance is sitting on the floor with a blanket pulled over his head. He looks frightened.

_captioned_ — ‘whose idea ( **@keithksart** ’s) was it to watch scary ocean movies tonight…?’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s time-stamped at 1 AM. It’s a photo of Keith sitting crisscrossed on the floor behind Lance, who is still wrapped in the same blanket. Keith has his chin resting lightly on the other boy’s shoulder and is extending a bag of gummy worms toward him. The TV in front of them is playing ‘The Little Mermaid’.

_captioned_ — ‘update.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a high quality photo of a seagull resting on a pier. It would be a really good photo, however the bird is pooping mid-picture. 

_captioned_ — ‘ **@keithksart** took this picture of this seagull and i haven’t stopped laughing since.’

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s him and Shay standing on the sand. He’s hugging her from behind; her hair is blowing in the wind. Her smile is beautifully wide.

_people tagged_ — **@shaybalm**

_captioned_ — ‘<3’

_________________________________

**@balmer_whaaa** you guys are the cutest

**@kors_ami_22** i can’t handle this

**@janai_desuka_** this is a photo you’ll show your kids in 20 years

**@hyped.4life** i want this type of love

**@och.uen_** this is beautiful

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a group photo; Shay is giving her a bear hug from behind. Hunk, Lance, and Keith are huddled closely to them. There’s a gorgeous sunset to the side of them, the reds and oranges highlighting their smiles.

_captioned_ — ‘i don’t mind outside if it’s with you guys.’

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description—_ It’s a very detailed painting of a group of people with a lot of movement. They are all walking along the shore, the sunset being soft shades of purples and blues. There are two people in front holding hands and looking at sunset in awe. The other three figures are trailing behind. The smallest one is looking excitedly for seashells, holding a big one in one of their hands. 

The remaining two figures are linked at the arms, one of them being pulled by the other to keep up with the seashell collector. The one being pulled is laughing and holding a handful of seashells the other two probably made them hold. There are an assortment of seagulls standing around, one looking scared at the group of people, another has a full sandwich in it’s mouth. 

_captioned_ — 'this was a fun idea I had. it was inspired by a mini trip my friends and I took a few days ago! i hope you guys like it’

_________________________________

**@12dude_bro** dude the shading. the lighting.

**@manly_kiri** this is so soft

**@side_bro_what** i can't this is so cute

**@west_kagre** the colors>>> holy shit, dude

**@99probs.bro** your art amazes me

_ —view more comments— _

* * *


	23. April

* * *

**@hunkgforce** **is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

_ —8,001 viewers _

[The camera opens up to Hunk and Katie standing in a kitchen. Hunk is wearing his usual apron and headband. Katie is wearing a matching headband to pull her hair back.]

“Hello everyone! Thank you for joining my live today! As you can see, I have Katie as a special guest!” [He pauses to collect his thoughts.] “Today we will be making macarons! I’ve been eyeing a recipe for some time and finally decided to try it out! Have you had macarons before?”

“Yes, sir. I like the salted caramel ones…oh! and the pistachio ones.”

“Sweet—that’s perfect.” [He turns to the camera.] “Today we’ll be making pistachio! I’m excited!”

[Katie observes quietly as the other pulls out a variety of bowls to put the ingredients.]

“I’m excited because I get to prep pistachio flour—which is new to me!”

[He grabs a mixture of different powders; almond flour, pistachio flour, and powdered sugar. He gently sifts them into a bowl. He then sifts them again, making sure there are no clumps. He then puts egg whites into another bowl and has Katie beat them until they’re frothy. After some time, and a lot of steps, they are finally done with the ‘batter’.]

“Alright, now all we have to do is pipe them onto some parchment paper and throw them into the oven! Do you want to do circles?”

“We can do other shapes?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Triangles would look cooler.”

“Triangles it is!”

[They pipe the batter onto a baking pan and put them in the oven.]

“I’ll set a timer for 14 minutes. It usually says to bake for 16 to 18 minutes, but I like to double check juuust in case. Sometimes I get too excited and take them out too early though.”

“I usually do the opposite!” [She laughs.] “I usually forget about them or don’t check on them soon enough.”

[Hunk puts uses his hand to stroke an imaginary goatee.] “Would you rather have your pastries overcooked or undercooked?”

“Overcooked. I wouldn’t want doughy pretzels or cupcakes.”

“That’s true…you could always cut the edges off, too…”

[The comments continue asking the pair “would you rather” questions. They answer them to kill time.]

[ _‘would you rather give up all drinks except for water or give up eating anything that was cooked in an oven?’_ ]

“That’s easy. I’d give up the drinks. I wouldn’t be able to eat anything…I also rarely drink anything other than water anyway.”

“I’d have to agree with Hunk.”

“You’d have to give up coffee—”

“Oh shit, you’re right…”

[ _‘would you rather be an unimportant character in the last movie you saw or an unimportant character in the last book you read?’_ ]

“The last book I read was a coding manual, so…not too interesting. The last movie I saw…”

“Mine was that underwater cage movie…I wouldn’t mind being an unimportant character. That means I live, right? Right??”

[ _‘would you rather have whatever you are thinking to appear above your head for everyone to see or have absolutely everything you do live streamed for anyone to see?’_ Katie looks deep in thought.]

“Oh god—this is a tough one…”

“I think…I’d rather my thoughts appear over my head. I’m just thinking a bunch of random things half the time and nothing bad.”

“I would probably be killed if I chose that. I’m gonna go with ‘having everything I do streamed.’ I don’t do exciting things very often, so it would be a pretty boring live-stream, anyway.”

[ _‘would you rather be an average person in the present or a king of a large country 2500 years ago?’_ ]

“Average person.”

“Same.”

“Less likely to be killed…”

“True.”

[ _'would you rather be the first person to explore a planet or be the inventor of a drug that cures a deadly disease?’_ They consider their answers a little longer than the previous ones.]

“I would pick exploring a planet. Just being able to explore would imply that there had been huge technological advancements… ALLOWING us to do that. That would be so cool!”

“I’d probably pick…the drug to cure a deadly disease. Mostly because that means I get to save a lot of people and that’s pretty neat.”

“Now I feel like a terrible person lol.”

[Hunk shakes his head in disproval. _‘would you rather lose the ability to read or lose the ability to speak?’_ Katie answers quickly.]

“Speak.”

“Yeah, same.”

“Wait, but if I lose the ability to read… can’t I just relearn?”

[The viewers specify that you can’t relearn to read.]

“Alright. It’s settled.”

[Hunk checks on the macarons, making sure they aren’t burning. When he takes them out, they are a beautiful green color. He sets them on a cooling rack. After cooling, they proceed to assemble the pastries; sandwiching the icing in-between the top and bottom parts. There ends up being a lot of extra filling in the icing pipers.]

“What do you want to do with the extra stuff?”

“We can always make more macarons, I guess.”

[Katie continues to play with the pipe full of filling, smushing it in her hand.]

“This might sound weird, but it kinda feels like toothpaste when it’s in the bag.”

“Imagine if someone made them with—”

[They both give each other a look of excitement…and mischief. It’s like they read each other’s minds. He ends the live after they try the final product, which turned out really good according to them.]

“Thank you guys again for watching!” [He looks over at Katie mischievously.] “You’ll most likely hear from us _soon_.” [Katie laughs and waves at the camera.]

**@hunkgforce’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@hunkgforce** posted their live to their profile.

___________________________

**@we_plpep** they look SO GOOD

**@whttheheck** those looked so delicious 

**@redriot_yuh** what the heck do you think they’re up to lol

**@candysreci_pies** will you post a recipe for the salted caramel ones too?

**@hunkgforce** @candysreci_pies yes! They’ll be on my profile! :)

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s him and Keith. They’re holding up a tray of caramel macarons and have disgusted looks on their faces.

_captioned_ — ‘HUNK AND KATIE ARE EVIL. NOT CLICKBAIT.’

___________________________

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a blurry picture of Katie laughing and running away from the person holding the camera. 

_captioned_ — ‘you must atone for your crimes **@pidgegaming** ’

___________________________

**@hunkgforce** **is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

_ —5,931 viewers _

[The camera opens to a shaky camera pointed at two figures sitting in barstools in a small kitchen. There are notebooks laying open all around them, a computer open in front of Keith, who is wearing a black shirt with purple writing. You can immediately hear Hunk’s laughter and two deeper voices talking over one another. A third figure is seated on the countertop.]

“Alright so, hey guys. Welcome. I just wanted to document what is happening right now—” says Hunk.

“The fact that you BOTH fell for it—” says an out-of-breath Katie. She is holding her stomach from laughing so much.

“How was I supposed to know that you guys are evil?” says an exasperated Lance. Katie asks the next question.

“But how did BOTH of you fall for it? I understand if only one of you guys did it…”

“They were just sitting on the counter! I thought Keith made them or something…” says Lance, innocently.

“When have I ever willingly baked anything… _EVER_ in my life—”

“—then how did YOU fall for it?” asks Lance.

“I thought you brought them over to my place from Hunk’s or something— _I don’t know_ ??”

“There you have it folks. The tale of two fools,” says Katie smugly.

[Hunk can be heard laughing in the background. The comment section is blowing up with questions. _‘what happened?’ ‘what did they fall for?’ ‘what??’_ ]

“Katie and I made salted caramel macarons for our dearest friends—”

“—they put toothpaste in the middle,” says Keith flatly.

“That we did. Anyway—Happy April Fools, everyone! Don’t be like Lance and Keith!”

**@hunkgforce’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@hunkgforce** posted their live to their profile.

___________________________

**@dreary_cherry** keith looks so done with your shit lol

**@mina_ash_12** that’s evil i love it

**@crmsonchin** hunk and katie ARE evil

**@crmsonchin** NOT clickbait.

**@tunnel_vsion** sdkjfhskajhf NO WAY THATS SO GROSS

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a bunch of comics. The main focus of the first panel is a paladin in green armor. They are wearing large, circular glasses underneath their helmet. The figure is floating in space, surrounded by a bunch of space garbage. The next panel shows the paladin using their high-tech grappling hook and jetpack to reach the biggest floating object. 

The character attempts to use their radio. “This is Katie. Paladin of the Green Lion. Please respond.” She doesn’t get a response. The next panel, Katie turns suddenly toward a heavily shaded area in the space junk. All she sees are a lot of glowing ‘eyes’ and is super scared. The next panel shows small, floating caterpillar-looking aliens flying toward her, completely harmless.

Katie laughs and befriends the space caterpillars. The last panel shows a bunch of rough sketches of Katie playing with them and creating figures out of the space trash that resemble her friends. There’s a sketch of Katie talking about a particular space-trash man to the space caterpillars. She’s saying, “I’m Keith…I’m so emo—” The small aliens have question marks by their heads.

The last photo is a real photo—It’s a blurry picture of Katie sitting in a dark room. The only light is from the reflection in her glasses. She is holding a bag of gummy worms.

_people tagged_ — **@pidgegaming**

_captioned_ — ‘congrats on no longer being a teenager #20’

___________________________

**@victr_yuri** i love the way you draw her!!!

**@croissant_baguette** your world building is immaculate.

**@gay_rghts_yuh** THE LAST PIC HAHAH

**@crybby_haha11** ARE THOSE OTHER TRASH ROBOTS SHIRO HUNK AND LANCE???

**@1ofakind_iguess** ngl chief this is so cool

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_ photo description— _

photo#1: It’s Lance holding Katie piggyback-style. She is pointing forward to somewhere off camera, as if to direct him, and Lance is starting to run. They’re both laughing.

photo #2: It’s a photo straight on of Lance and Katie. Lance is fully in frame, however Katie’s face is halfway cut off because she is too short.

_people tagged_ — **@pidgegaming**

_captioned_ — ‘hbd pidgy widgy <3’

___________________________

**@pllingmystrings** THE BEST

**@pityprty_4me** she’s so tiny oh my god

**@erasr_micsprmcy** happy birthday katie!!!!

  
**@holtmatthew** maybe she’ll grow this year ?

**@pidgegaming** @holtmatthew you wanna die ???

_—view 97 replies—_

  
**@sven_slav4** AWE! HOW CUTE!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

photo #1: It’s both of them wearing goggles and holding a small, pyramid-shaped piece of metal. It has intricate green wires lined around it, and a small, glowing light in the middle of one of the sides. The viewers can assume they made it.

photo #2: It’s both of them wearing goggles and holding a small, pyramid-shaped piece of metal. It’s almost identical to the first photo, however there is a small line of smoke coming from one of the wires. Both of them have fear in their eyes.

_people tagged_ — **@pidgegaming**

_captioned_ — ‘Happy Birthday Katie!!! You’re the best!!! Welcome to your twenties!!’

___________________________

**@mr.incrediiblestan** did you guys build that??

**@wack_jack** LOVE YOUR FRIENDSHIP

**@frshvacado_0** happy birthday!!!!

**@whomst_thefuck1** this is hilarious HAHA

**@shapeofurmom** faves

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

Activity Log :

**@pidgegaming** , **@mclancelain** , and 25,992 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post. _50 minutes ago._

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: _‘last pic is a mood’_

**@pidgegaming** , **@hunkgforce** , and 18,882 others liked **@mclancelain** ’s post. _40 minutes ago._

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: _‘lol thank you!!!’_

**@keithksart** commented on **@mclancelain** ’s post: _‘rip matt, i guess.’_

**@pidgegaming** , **@keithksart** , and 22,921 others liked **@hunkgforce** ’s post. _40 minutes ago_

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@hunkgforce** ’s post: _‘ahhh!! thank you!!!’_

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s her posing with her parents, Matt, Shiro, and Keith smiling in front of a cake. There’s a big 20 in the middle. 

_captioned_ — ‘thank you for the birthday wishes!!’

* * *


	24. Insults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re in the final stretch, everyone!! There’s only a few chapters left!!! :) I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**@mclancelain is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

— _7,004 viewers_

[The camera opens up to Lance sitting on a couch, showing a familiar kitchen and barstools in the background. He’s wearing the usual black and purple hoodie and is petting Kosmo, who is sitting between his legs. There is a figure dressed in all black sitting on a barstool in the background.]

“Hey guys! Today will be a quick live—my brain is currently overworked and i need a quick break. How are you guys doing?”

[He pauses to read through the hundreds of comments.]

“Hell yeah—It looks like a majority of you guys are doing well!”

[ _‘please give kosmo pets for us <33’_]

“Of course.”

[ _‘how are you???’_ ]

“I’m good. I’m really tired from school. Also, my internship is ending soon, so they’re bombarding me with a lot of work.”

[ _‘how often are you at the aquarium?’_ ]

“I’m there 4 days a week, which isn’t too bad. I got really lucky with the people I’ve been able to work with.”

[ _‘how come you haven’t streamed as often???’_ ]

“Mostly because I’ve been really busy and have no time to edit. After school ends though, I will post more regularly for sure!”

[ _‘how’s your sister?’_ ]

“She’s good! I don’t see her as often…mostly because I’m never home lol. We got lunch together yesterday, though!”

[ _‘what’s your favorite color?’_ ]

“Hm. Probably light blue, or purple.” [He looks down at his jacket and points to the lettering.] “I would say a purple like this.”

[ _‘who is that behind you?’_ ]

“It’s Keith lol.” [He turns to look at him, getting a quick glance in return. He gives him a motion of ‘come here!!!’ Keith obliges and get up to walk closer into the frame.] 

“What are they asking?”

“About you. They want to know what you’re doing!”

“I’m unfortunately studying…which someone else should be doing as well…” [He pokes Lance's face.]

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m resting—Rejuvenating my brain, if you will.”

“Weirdo.”

[ _‘for keith—how is life treating you?’_ ]

“Pretty good. I’m just kinda swamped with work and school.”

[ _‘has anything interesting happened?’_ ]

“Um, not really? Work’s been consistently busy—people need their coffee, y’know? Um, I’m just excited to finish school soon.”

[There’s silence as Keith readjusts his sitting position.]

**“** Oh! Lance also discovered, um, _Shakespearian insults_ a couple days ago. It’s the weirdest fucking thing i’ve ever heard and he won’t stop—” [He turns to face Lance, lightly tapping the other boy’s arm excitedly.] “what was the phrase you kept telling me the other day? We were playing Mario Kart—’

“I’d beat thee, but I would infect my hands.”

[Keith turns back to the camera.] “And then I destroyed him in all of the races.’

“That’s not important…you…” [He quickly unlocks his phone and furiously types.] “… _impertinent tickle-brained haggard!_ ’

“What does that one mean?’

“…I don’t know, i’m using an insult generator.”

“You’re weird.”

“Shut up, you… _puny crook-pated puttock…_ ”

“—Excuse me?”

“B-bro i don’t even know—”

[They’re both laughing.]

“Oh! what about this one? You… _rancorous weather-bitten contriver!_ ”

“I am deeply wounded by your language, sir,” says Keith, deadpan.

“ _Thine face is not worth sunburning!_ ”

“I wish. That would save me a lot of money on sunscreen…”

“You’re lame.” [They’re looking at each other and holding in their laughter. Lance continues to talk about random things in his everyday life. Keith eventually waves goodbye and goes back to studying. Lance mentions Hunk and how he is always busy, and how he misses him. Lance says Katie was over earlier, but left to go to work.]

“Well, thank you guys for joining. I’m sorry it was kind of short, but I’ll definitely see you guys again soon!”

**@mclancelain’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@mclancelain** posted their live to their profile.

___________________________

**@leaf_acwildworld** kosmo is the cutest dog ever

**@guiness_world** shakespearian insults??

**@guiness_world** what the fuck, lance??

**@owaowa_whomst** when is the last time he wasn’t at keith’s????

**@veromcclain** study.

**@mclancelain** @veromcclain :0

_—view 102 replies—_

  
**@monochrome_dayz** i love when they interact w/ each other!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [click to view]**

_photo description_ —It’s Lance and Kosmo asleep on the couch. Kosmo is resting his head on Lance’s chest, a blanket pulled over both of them.

_captioned_ — ‘sleepy boys.’

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [click to view]**

_photo description_ —It’s super bright outside. Lance is smiling and holding take-out food and styrofoam cups.

_captioned_ — ‘Look who visited me on my lunch break today!!! :D’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [click to view]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of Hunk sipping out of a styrofoam cup. He is thumbs-upping the camera.

_captioned_ — ‘I missed you, buddy!!!! <33’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [click to view]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of a coffee cup, showing a cartoon drawing of Katie’s face on the sleeve. It also has, ‘ _gross_ ’ written on it.

no caption.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the website i used for the random Shakespearian insult generator: http://www.literarygenius.info/a1-shakespearean-insults-generator.htm


	25. Rapid Fire

* * *

**@mclancelain started streaming.**

— _8,715 viewers_

[The camera opens up to Lance sitting in his room. Katie is sitting next to him, her hair pushed back by a flowery bandana.]

“Hello! Welcome, everyone! I finally found some time to sit down and continue playing Simulation: SpaceV! Of course, our special guest is Katie, who will be keeping me company as I try and figure out how to play.”

“Hello.”

“She’s also here to serve as a guide because she already completed the whole thing…”

[He begins gameplay—Unlike Katie, he ended up choosing the character “Ray” because of his ‘blue aesthetic’.]

“Gunderson has the whole, ‘I wear green and fix machines’ thing goin’ on and I didn’t vibe with it.”

“You just think Ray looks cooler…”

“He’s so tall and grizzled!”

[He explains where he is at, mostly to remind himself of where he left off. Katie explains that he must have all of the characters bond before going on the next mission.]

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Figure it out, McClain.”

[He eventually does; he has to have the characters go through a series of tests to prove their loyalty. Katie gets up and comes back with water for the both of them.]

“Do you want any snacks? I can go to the store really quick.”

“Nah, it’s fine. We can get some food after I’m done.”

[That catches her attention.] “What kind of food?”

“I don’t really care. I just know I need to eat.”

[The comments ask a bunch of questions, about the game and about the two. ‘what’s your favorite food?’ ‘did you already defeat the squiggly guy?’]

“Yeah, I already have…he was a pain in the ass to kill, though…and my favorite food? It’s probably my mom’s home cooked garlic knots—”

“Guys you don't understand—they’re amazing.”

[The comments keep asking questions.]

“Alright. Rapid fire questions. Lance, you’re first—”

“Why am I first?”

“—because you’re playing the game..”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Alright. Favorite book.”

“Uh…”

“Favorite word.”

“Platypus…”

“Platypus…?”

“Platypus.”

“…Okay. Your first job.”

“I was a bus-boy at a restaurant.”

“Who was the last person you went to dinner with?”

“Keith, I think? We got Chinese food.”

“What’s the strangest thing you’ve ever eaten?”

“Toothpaste.” [He glances at Katie.]

“What type of milk do you put in your cereal?”

“Oat milk…You guys got me hooked on it.”

“If you could teach one subject in school what would it be?”

“Biology.”

“Favorite beverage.”

“Caprisuns…the fruit punch kind.”

“What is the most interesting thing you have in your wallet?”

[He pauses the game and pulls out his wallet.] “I have… a polaroid picture—oh! and a two dollar bill!”

[He resumes the game.] “Favorite cartoon show growing up.”

“Zoltron.”

“On a scale of 1 to 10 how ‘cool’ are you?”

“Eleven.”

“How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?”

“Like, ten minutes.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“What?”

“My sources say otherwise…w hat is your favorite pet’s name?"

“Kosmo.”

“Dude, didn’t you, like, have a dog when you were little?”

[There’s a long pause.] “…next question.”

“If your plane was about to crash, who would you want sitting next to you?”

“Keith.”

“Why not Hunk?” [She’s genuinely curious.]

“Hunk would probably barf. Keith is also really resourceful.”

“If you could swim in any liquid what would it be?”

“Lava.”

“That’s fair... lol who was your last kiss?

“That’s a stupid question.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Kosmo.”

“How many kids would you like to have?”

“Right now?”

“In general.”

“Two…?”

“What's your ideal outside temperature?”

“80 degrees.”

“You’re crazy…Do you currently own any stuffed animals?”

“Yeah, I have a shark stuffed animal that my niece and nephew gave me for Christmas.”

“How long can you hold your breath for?”

“A decently long time. I used to be a swimmer.”

“Bet.”

[Lance pauses the game again. Katie whips out her phone and begins timing as Lance holds his breath. After over a minute and a half, he takes a breath.]

“1 minute and 46 seconds.”

“I was so close to 2 minutes!! I want to try again—”

“Dude, no. It looks like you’re gonna pass out…”

[He continues playing, eventually making it to the third solar system. He’s still hours away from completing the game.]

“Alright guys, I’m going to end it here. Thank you again for watching. I appreciate you all! Bye!”

**@mclancelain’s stream has ended.**

* * *

**@mclancelain** posted their stream to the archive.

_________________________________

**@wandavison.tv** i also have a shark stuffed animal!!!

**@baku_squid** bro how have you not completed the game yet????

**@doof.thegoof** lol ‘platypus’ ???

**@sharkboy_lavagirl** i can hold my breath for 20 seconds

**@heins_ketchup** fr though why didn't he answer the question?

**@madness_wreacc** @heins_ketchup which one?

_—view 33 replies—_

**@callie_pops** no one, absolutely no one:

**@callie_pops** lance: KOSMO

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Keith standing in a bathroom. He is styling his hair back and wearing a cleansing face-mask.

_ captioned— _ ‘who is this and what did they do to my keith??’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of his brother, Shiro. He’s standing in a white tux with a light, neutral green tie, his hair is slicked back nicely…and looks like a nervous wreck. He is leaning against a dresser and has has one of his hands pressed to his face.

_captioned_ — ‘I think he might throw up…’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of herself, Matt, and Keith in a mirror. Both boys have their hair slicked back and all three of them are wearing light, neutral brown suits. 

_captioned_ — ‘it feels great being the best heheh #bestman #bestwoman’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie of himself, Keith, and Katie. Lance is wearing a dark suit with a black tie. Katie and Keith are wearing matching, neutral brown suits. They are all smiling brightly.

_ no caption. _

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a somewhat blurry picture of Keith and Katie dancing with each other on the dance floor. Katie is striking a pose, while Keith is mimicking her and laughing.

_captioned_ — ‘they are too cute.’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s darker outside, string lights glowing in the background. It’s a selfie of himself, his brother, and another person, who is wearing a tuxedo the same color as Shiro’s tie. They all have slight blushes on their cheeks, probably from dancing.

_captioned_ — ‘now we have ANOTHER Shiro…congratulations, guys!’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of the rapid fire questions from this website: http://www.rtwexperiences.com/troy-travels-blog/250-unique-rapid-or-quick-fire-questions
> 
> thank you guys for reading!!!! <333


	26. Regular Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this chapter too much, so I apologize for any mistakes!!

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —There are an assortment of colored doodles; a lot more bubbly and cartoony than his usual style. The first slide is a full length picture of two men walking down an aisle. They’re holding hands and celebrating. There are flower pedals being thrown all around them, wonderful and soft sunlight leaking through the windows. 

The second slide shows cartoonish doodles of different people. The first one, assumed to be Matt, is comically bawling his eyes and holding a tissue to his face. Standing next to him is his sister, who has tears brimming her eyes. Another doodle features their parents, who are softly crying—proud of Shiro.

The third slide has doodles of a lot of people dancing during the reception, which was lit up by string lights. Katie is dancing with a Lance-looking character. They’re both twisting and turning; having the time of their lives. There’s a doodle of a nervous looking Keith with a microphone—the viewers assuming he’s saying a speech. His eyes are glossy, but full of happiness. 

The last slide is a real photo of Keith, Shiro, and Adam. Adam and Shiro are wrapping their arms around Keith in a bearhug.

_people tagged_ — **@shiroganeadam** and **@tshirogane**

_captioned_ — ‘my brother got married last week, so here are some doodles’

__________________________

**@vrepit_yall_** look at katie and lance!!!!

**@flwer_power_2** these are so sweet!!

**@shiroganeadam** these are wonderful, keith!!

**@keithksart** @shiroganeadam thank you :)

—view 34 replies—

**@rdulf_rednose** congratulations to them!!

******@brktheinternt** you guys look so handsome!!

**@tshirogane** dang, is your brother-in-law single?

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

Activity Log : 

**@pidgegaming** , **@hunkgforce** , and 24,991 others liked **@keithksart** ’s post. _4 hours ago_

**@pidgegaming** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: _‘lmao matt’s face’_

**@mclancelain** commented on **@keithksart** ’s post: _‘these are cute’_

**@keithksart** replied to **@tshirogane** ’s comment: _‘@shiroganeadam pls make him stop.’_

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —Keith, Shiro, Adam, and Matt are all posingaround Katie at the reception. They’re all towering over her. 

_people tagged_ — **@shiroganeadam** , **@holtmatthew** , and _2 others_.

_captioned_ —‘ now I have FOUR brothers…’

__________________________

**@sadtoknow_you** what a good looking family!!!

**@drgns_dungen** imagine having them as your brothers

**@michael_jma** bruh you want a fifth one???

**@great_value_** @michael_jma honestly LOL

_—view 149 replies—_

**@mclancelain** you are so tiny lol

**@pidgegaming** @mclancelain a death wish, i see.

_—view 103 replies—_

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Lance cradling a cup of coffee in his hands. He’s hunched over a table, staring intently at his laptop.

_captioned_ — ‘almost over almost over’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie of himself and Hunk. They are dramatically slouched in their chairs and looking solemnly at the camera.

_captioned_ — ‘our brains…are slowly dying.’

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s a black haired character with hair covering one of his eyes. There is a number tattooed onto his neck and is reading a book underneath a tree. The next slide shows character designs of him jumping, laughing, screaming, and scared. 

_captioned_ — ‘i’m procrastinating. enjoy some Ray’s. #thepromisedneverland’

__________________________ 

**@blckadnred_** ahh!! yes!!! i love him

**@akaash.bokut** i love him!!!

**@kur_ooo22** mood

**@meat_buns_** did you finish season 1???

**@connies.stuffed** he’s the best!!!

**@shi_eera** he looks so good in your style!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a series of dresses and fabrics. One of the dresses is lace and has intricate shading. Another shows a reference picture of patterned curtains and an almost identical drawing beside it.

_captioned_ — ‘messing around with textures’

__________________________

**@pain_gain_** this is impressive holy shit

**@green_light_dsy** you’re so talented!!!!

**@askmewht_9** holy shit the detail is amazing!!!\

**@ghost.boy** you’re posting so much!!

**@art_is_life** very impressive

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —There’s clouded drawings of a parking lot. Another of a gas station. Another of a park with a number of bushes and green trees. The shading is light, almost transparent; making the images look airy and soft—almost dream-like.

_captioned_ — ‘random landscapes from my daily life.’

__________________________

**@howdy_btch** 4th post in 3 days

**@howdy_btch** you good??

**@say_so_mething** i love the lighting!!!

**@crying_allnight** you made the trees look so fluffy!!

**@dddy_issues** so floofy

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ — It’s a picture of Keith sitting in a barstool next to Lance. His black hair is pulled back by a headband, accentuating the dark circles around his eyes. Around the two boys are notebooks and cups of tea. Hunk is across the table and animatedly talking with them. All three boys are sharing a snack from a red bowl. 

_captioned_ — ‘damage control.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of a TV from, what the viewers can assume, a couch. The TV shows a screen cap from episode 1 of ‘The Promised Neverland’.

_captioned_ — ‘ayooo. **@keithksart** never mentioned that this show is SCARY!????’

__________________________

**@hunkgforce** **is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

_ —7,022 viewers _

[The camera opens up to Hunk. He is standing in his kitchen, the island covered in undecorated sugar cookies.]

“Hello! Welcome to today’s live! Today I will be decorating an assortment of cookies! I have been practicing a lot and will possibly give unsolicited tips that I was taught.”

[The comments ask how he is doing, where he buys his supplies, and other related questions.]

“I bought a lot of my utensils online from a variety of different little shops. I’ll link everything in the comments!—My favorite tool to use is this piper—”

[He picks up a reusable pipe-bag from the table and shows the camera.]

“This was actually a gift I got for Christmas, so I’ll have to ask where it’s from later.”

[He pushes the white frosting in front of everything.]

“Alright, unsolicited tip number 1: always make more colored frosting than you think you need…because once you run out, it is really hard to make the exact color again. During Christmas time, I didn’t make enough red and it was a DISASTER. I had mismatched colored stockings…” [He exhales dramatically.]

“Anyway—another tip if you’re using red…be careful not to use too much coloring. It will mess with the consistency of the frosting and be a HUGE mess.”

[The comments all agree. Some people comment of personal stories involving red food-coloring. He reacts to a few while he makes the colored frosting. He chooses to make red, blue, green, and yellow.]

“Alright. Unsolicited tip number two? Three…?—After you outline the shape you want…don’t over-frost when filling in the inside. Here, I’ll show you!”

[He picks up a cookie and outlines the square cookie in green. He then begins filling in the rest of the cookie with an excessive amount of frosting. Once he’s done, he shows the viewers the result. He then grabs another blank cookie. He outlines the new one, however when filling it in, he uses a more conservative amount. He also uses a toothpick to even it out.]

“Do you guys see the difference? Shay taught me this!” [He smiles proudly.]

[He begins frosting more cookies.]

“I’ve been doing well! Thank you for asking! My internship ends next week and I’m really sad. I’m really going to miss everyone.”

_ [‘what’s your major?’ ‘what is your internship for?’] _

“I’m an engineering major…and I got my internship through a program my school offers. I pretty much shadow engineers that work on campus. 3 other classmates are also there. We do a range of different things.”

“One time—we had to replace every single ceiling light in every building. It took us DAYS.” [He shivers.] “I don’t ever want to do that again. We also do a lot of testing and write a lot of reports. There’s a lot more writing involved than you would think—”

[He gets interrupted by a phone call. He answers.]

“Hello.” [A pause.] 

“I don’t think that’s how that works, buddy.” [A pause.]

“Yeah, I got mine yesterday.” [A pause.]

“Well…did you put the correct height?” [A pause. Hunk laughs.]

“Are you SURE you put the correct height?” [A pause.]

“Probably student services? I can double check if you want—” [Another pause.]

“I really don’t mind, bud—Alright. Yeah. No problem—Bye.” [He puts his phone away.]

[He turns to the camera.] “Sorry about that! Technical difficulties, i guess.”

[The comments ask about the conversation.]

“It was Lance. He was sent the wrong gown size for graduation—It’ll be fine, though. There’s plenty of time.”

_ [‘when do you graduate?’] _

“In less than a month! 29 days and counting!”

_ [‘are you excited!??’] _

“Yes and no. I’m going to miss the routine…but I’m not going to miss the workload.”

[He shows the camera the newly frosted cookie. He used the white and red frosting to create a present.]

“I really like how this one set!”

_ [‘what kind of cookies are they?’] _

“Sugar cookies!”

_ [‘what’s your favorite cookie?’] _

“Snickerdoodle! Shay made me snickerdoodle cookies a couple weeks ago and I haven’t stopped thinking about them since…”

_ [‘how is shay?’] _

“She’s doing well! She’s been pretty busy and has been working a lot.”

_ [‘what have you been up to?’] _

“Nothing too exciting.” [He laughs softly.] “—I think it’s the time of year when everyone feels a bit crazy…at least I’ve been feeling that way. I know a couple of people that might feel that way too.”

[He finished up another cookie. It’s a frog with a red tongue and bright yellow eyes.]

“What should I name him?”

[He scans the comments.]

“Some of you guys are really creative…some of you…not so much.” [He laughs.] “Frog? You want me to name him Frog, the frog…?”

[He pauses to think.]

“Okay.”

[He finishes the cookies after some time; his favorite is the cookie frosted as a flower. He layered the frosting strategically to where it is textured like an impasto-styled painting.]

“Alright, everyone! Thank you for joining. I hope you enjoyed your time! I had a lot of fun and definitely have a lot of room for improvement! I’ll link the websites where I bought all of my supplies from in the comments! Bye!!”

**@hunkgforce’s live has ended.**

* * *

**@hunkgforce** posted their live to their profile.

___________________________

**@emerald_grn** will you link where you got the frosting pipe?

**@vreioa77** the flower looked so good!!

**@eat_urlunch** will you post a cookie recipe?

**@hunkgforce** @eat_urlunch I used store bought sugar cookies for these :)

_—view 67 replies—_

**@royg_bitch** your voice is so soothing

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Kosmo and himself in a mirror. Keith is crouched down and petting Kosmo with his free hand. He is wearing workout clothes and running shoes.

no caption.

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie of herself, Kosmo, and her dog Bae Bae. Her hair is stuck to her forehead with sweat and her cheeks are rosy. Her and her dog look exhausted. Meanwhile, Kosmo looks energized; his tongue spilling out of his mouth.

_captioned_ — ‘remind me to never go hiking with keith ever again…’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of a huge burrito and a milkshake.

_captioned_ — ‘never mind, he fed me.’

* * *


	27. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of Keith sitting on a skateboard. His hair is tied up into a makeshift ponytail, held together mostly by sweat. His right knee down to his shin is poking through his black jeans, blood dripping all over. He looks worn out (in a wind-swept way).

_captioned_ — ‘google: how to tell someone they’re dumb for not wearing kneepads ??’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Lance surrounded by 3 different first aid kits, a couple bloody towels, and is kneeling level to Keith’s leg. He is cleaning the open wound with peroxide and wearing a look of concern. 

_captioned_ — ‘someone please tell him I’m fine.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s another picture of Keith; now in a change of clothes. His damp hair is tucked behind both of his ears. He is eating noodles and giving the camera a thumbs up. He looks a lot more energized than the previous photo.

_caption_ — ‘recovery girl has been real quiet since I patched him up…’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Keith cuddling with Kosmo on the couch. They’re both fast asleep, Keith’s bandaged leg is poking out of the blanket.

_captioned_ — ‘cuddle buddy: stolen for the night.’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie. Hunk is seated right next to her, but looks half-asleep. In the back corner, it’s Keith and Lance asleep on a couch, their notebooks sprawled out around them. Lance has his head resting on Keith’s shoulder comfortably, as if it was always meant to be there. 

_captioned_ — ‘google: what to do when your friends fall asleep everywhere ??’

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of himself. He is wrapping his arms around a middle-aged woman; her smile reaching all the way to her kind, light brown eyes. 

_captioned_ — ‘everyone please wish Mamá McClain a happy birthday <3’

____________________________

**@hg_dinolover** ahhh!! happy birthday!!

**@grt_ful_love** so sweet!! hbd!!!

**@3morehours** you guys look so much alike!!

**@biddies_fr** she’s so pretty !!!

**@plasti04** get you a man that loves his momma

**@peach_dried_t** my ring finger is empty. always available.

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of Keith and Lance’s niece, Nadia. She is comfortably sitting next to Keith at a long, white table. She is drawing on a tablet excitedly, while Keith is pointing at the screen, most likely teaching her how to use it. Another small child is leaning their elbow on Keith’s shoulder and looking curiously at what they’re doing. There are a bunch of faceless figures in the background standing and mingling.

no caption.

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a candid picture of Keith and a middle-aged woman taken from a side view. She is pinching his cheek endearingly, his eye scrunching as a reflex. Her other hand is placed lightly on his other cheek and is smiling wide at the young man.

_ only captioned with a small heart in the corner. _

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s 4 smaller children huddled around a woman in her late 30’s. They’re in a park and visibly covered in dirt. All of the children are wearing mismatched clothing, some in odd combinations of colors. They all are different sizes and have different colored eyes; however, all wearing the same smile on their faces

_people tagged_ — **@veromcclain** , **@rachelmcclain** , _and 2 others._

_captioned_ — ‘Feliz Día de las Madres <3’

____________________________

**@dread_40men** such a sweet photo!!

**@pogs_frogs** so cute!!!

**@veromcclain** we were such cute kids

**@evryone_imposer** awe!!

**@rachelmcclain** why do you look like that

**@mclancelain** @rachelmcclain we have the same face ??

_—view 104 replies—_

**@marcsmccl** this is cute

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s an old photo of herself and an almost identical older woman. Katie (about age 5) is wearing a princess dress and holding a bright red popsicle; it dripping down her tiny arm. Her mom is behind her and posing for the camera, her lips stained blue (most likely from a popsicle).

_captioned_ — ‘happy mother’s day to all of the wonderful mothers and mother figures!!’ 

____________________________

**@lnhunk_buddy** baby princess katie: unlocked

**@bnding_momnt** SO CUTE!!! :O

**@crdled_in_arms** you guys are identical!!!!

**@ready_4_takeoff** so sweet!! sending lot of love

**@fuck_yeah_potatoes** AHH i can’t handle this rn

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of a younger Hunk and his mother standing in a garage. They both have matching grease stains on their hands, arms, and faces. His mother’s curly hair is tied up into a bun, some strands falling into her face. Hunk is looking up at her; smiling as if she gave him all of the stars in the galaxy. 

_people tagged_ — **@mammaandpappag**

_captioned_ — ‘Happy Mother’s Day!’

____________________________

**@unreal_thats** this is the cutest thing to exist

**@unreal_thats** i can’t believe this

**@mammaandpappag** love being your momma. I love you bug

_—view 139 replies—_

**@alternt.reality** im going to cry 

**@imsugar_rush** please this is precious

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —A series of drawings of many cartoon characters with their mother figures. Some characters include Gon with Aunt Mito, baby Tanjiro with his mom, Glimmer (from Shera) with her mom, Jenny and Kiki (Steven Universe) with their grandmother, and Steven being hugged by Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

The last photo is of three figures; a small Keith and two women. Both women have short haircuts, however contrasting hair. The black hair of the woman on the left matches the young boy’s perfectly. The other woman has light brown hair with bangs framing her face nicely. They’re both scrunched down and smiling at both sides of the child, who is missing a front tooth. He is holding a paper that has “Outstanding!” written on it.

_captioned_ — ‘happy mother’s day, everyone.’

____________________________

**@women_instem** keith i’m going to cry

**@art_culture** your art is wonderful

**@have_pace** this is his first ever mother’s day post

**@rata.tat** @have_pace i know!! how sweet!!

_—view 130 replies—_

**@make_haste** i love all of the different families!!!

**@adjust_yourmind** so sweet

_ —view more comments— _

* * *


	28. Last Shift

**@keithksart is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

_ —8,992 viewers _

[The camera opens up to Keith’s left hand connecting two lines together in black ink. His tablet is on the desk, a glass of water and a notebook sitting beside it. The notebook has colorful doodles and a couple of semi-scratched stickers on the cover.]

“Hey, everyone! How are you guys doing?”

[The comments begin rolling in.]

“I'm a little tired, but doing well. Thank you for asking. What am I drawing?—It’s gonna be a drawing of me and my coworkers.” [He begins drawing the eyes of one of the people.]

[ _‘that’s cool! what is it for?’_ ]

“It’s a going-away gift for them.”

[ _‘one of them is quitting? :(‘_ ]

“I am, actually.”

[The comments go wild. _‘you’re quitting??? :O’ ‘nooo!!’ ‘no way!!’_ —Keith redraws the character’s pupils 3 different times.]

“Yeah. I got a job offer not too long ago, and so my last shift is in a couple days.” [He finishes the line art for one of the faces.]

[ _‘that’s so exciting! congrats, dude!’_ ]

“Thank you! It definitely is. I’m really sad though. I really like my coworkers.”

[ _‘how long did you work there?’_ ]

“Two and a half years. I am one of the only original people from when the shop opened. It’s kinda crazy.”

[ _‘where do you work?’_ ]

“I work at a coffee shop. It’s kinda a smaller place, so I won’t give out the name.” [He laughs nervously. He begins lining a second character that has similar hair to the artist’s.]

[ _‘when’s your graduation?’_ ]

“Early June. I need to make sure I have the correct date.”

[ _‘you graduate after hunk!!_ ’]

“Yeah, he and Lance graduate the week before me.”

[He continues drawing in comfortable silence, every once in a while, the viewers can hear the clinking of his dog’s collar.]

[ _‘is that kosmo??’_ ]

“Yeah, he’s right next to me. He wants more food even though I just fed him.”

[ _‘how is he?’_ ]

“He’s good. Very spoiled.”

[ _‘as he should be.’_ ]

“You’re right.” [He completes the line-art for the Keith-looking figure. He begins drawing a female-looking figure with short hair. She has intense eyes like Keith’s.]

[ _‘are you drawing them from memory??’_ ]

“Yes and no. I know what they look like…so I know the general shapes, but I also have a reference picture on my phone that I’m low-key looking at.”

[ _‘what are their names?’_ ]

“We, um, all have nicknames for each other. Um, this one right here—” [He points to one of the many female characters roughly sketched.] “We call her X. The brunette right there is Jay. This one right here—Her name is Riz. This one is Kade. Um…there’s more, but I don’t want to give their actual names.”

[After about 20 minutes, he completes the overall outline, fixing any minor mistakes in proportions. So far, the rough outline is now replaced with steady line art. It’s a group photo with about 8 people of all different heights, but identical uniforms. He seems content with how far he got.]

“Alright, everyone. I think I’m going to end it here. I still have plenty of time to finish it, so I’ll be fine. Thank you guys for watching!”

**@keithksart’s live has now ended.**

* * *

**@keithksart posted a video to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_video description_ —It’s Matt holding a mini-golf club. He is standing less than a foot away from the hole and deep in concentration. He hits the ball softly and misses the hole completely. He looks at the camera in defeat. Keith’s laughter can be heard in the background.

_captioned_ — ‘it’s a good thing you’re smart’ 

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Matt, Shiro, and Adam at a park. Adam and Matt are standing directly in front of each other and linking their arms together to form a base. Shiro is attempting to stand on the two boys’ arms and form a pyramid. They’re all laughing hysterically, trying not to drop Shiro.

_captioned_ — ‘1 brain cell (not pictured).’

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Lance and Katie playing on a game console. Lance is in a black and purple hoodie and shouting at the TV. Katie is beside him; her hair is falling messily in her face and glasses. There’s a comically big bowl of popcorn in-between them.

_captioned_ — ‘you would think someone is dying…’

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of a coffee mug with latte art in the shape of a heart.

_captioned_ — ‘<3’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Keith. He has his hair pulled back and is wearing a red crewneck with a white collar poking out from underneath. He has espresso grinds smeared on the black apron tied around his waist. He is standing innocently behind the counter, while Katie’s balled up fist can be seen in frame.

_captioned_ — ‘report this barista. he bullies customers.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Keith. He has his hair pulled back and is wearing a red crewneck with a white collar poking out from underneath. He has espresso grinds smeared on the black apron tied around his waist. It’s almost identical to the photo Katie took, however his face is redder.

_captioned_ — ‘report this barista. he didn’t laugh at my jokes.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo descriptio_ n—It’s Keith sitting comfortably at a table. He’s still in uniform. He is leaning forward, resting his cheek on his hand, and has a coffee mug in his other hand. He is looking fondly beyond the camera and laughing lightly.

_captioned_ — ‘never mind <333’

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_ photo description— _

photo #1: It’s a drawing of a large group of people. They all are wearing different colored shirts and pants; however, are all wearing matching aprons. There are many different hair colors and styles—a lot of people with piercings and kind eyes. 

photo #2: There are doodles of different baristas. One panel has a barista talking on the headset with flames in their eyes, but smiling and taking the order in a kind voice. There’s another barista with short blue hair. She is carrying a large pastry case. She steps forward and comically falls; hundred of pastries raining in the sky. There’s another barista talking with a customer who is yelling at him—“I taste coffee in this drink!” “ma’am…you ordered a latte,” says the worker exasperated. The next panel has him walking over to the espresso machine drenched in coffee. He is saying, “I don’t want to talk about it—”

Another panel shows Keith holding a coffee mug and spilling it all over the table. Another where Keith is turning a corner, slips, and breaks the headset on his head. The coworkers in the back are cracking up. A brunette with floppy hair is drawn holding a large base of frappe mix. The next panel shows him spilling it all over the floor and attempting to clean it up with a singular towel.

There are a lot more doodles with a lot more of his coworkers, all of them laughing, stressed, overworked, and tired.

photo #3: It’s a real picture of himself with 4 other people wearing mismatch colors of collared shirts and aprons. They’re standing with their arms wrapped around each other. Keith is smushed in-between them and holding an assortment of black, purple, and red presents. 

_people tagged_ — **@acxa** , **@kin_kade** , and 6 others.

_captioned_ — ‘gonna miss you guys! #nightshiftsupremacy’

___________________________

**@jaygriff** these are so cool, dude

**@bsic_bnch33** THESE ARE HILARIOUS

**@nadiariz** lmao when jay dropped the base HAHA

**@jaygriff** @nadiariz ….

_ —view 3 replies— _

**@acxa** you better visit

**@rando_art** this is so cute!!!

**@kin_kade** we’re gonna miss you, man

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a series of doodles. There’s a grumpy Keith taking an order. The next panel shows his whole family in line and ordering a huge order. Matt and Katie have stupid grins on their faces. His aunt and uncle look proud. In the end, Keith says, “That’ll be $56.85. Can I get a name?”

Another panel shows 3 figures sitting at the coffee shop’s patio. The sun is shining onto them and the coloring is very light and airy. They’re all talking animatedly with each other and sipping coffee.

Another panel is Keith standing at the counter again and taking an order. He has an annoyed look on his face. The next frame shows a male figure leaning his weight onto the counter and attempting to joke with the barista. His blue eyes are determined.

“Y’know…I like my men like I like my women—”

“Please, shut up—”

“Alive.”

“Get the fuck out—”

The last doodle is the inside of the coffee shop. The light browns of the tables and the cream colored walls reflect the sunlight that is shining through the large windows.

_captioned_ — ‘here are some extra doodles I did for fun.’

___________________________

**@abs_rike** is this implying what I think it is?

**@dead_beat3** @abs_rike wait did i miss something???

_—view 87 replies—_

**@tmc_whatthefuck** just realized the coffeeshop AU is now impossible with him ://

** @wait4me  ** is that @mclancelain????

**@strbcks_lover** this looks like that comic you drew last year!!!

**@dead5_alive** is that Lance???

**@fish_fried** @dead5_alive i deadass think it is

_—view 240 replies—_

**@gymclss_villains** the lighting >>>>>>

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	29. Graduation: Part 1

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie with himself and his two sisters. They all have their hair pulled back by headbands and wearing cleansing face masks.

_captioned_ — ‘you already know.’

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie of himself and Shay. Keith is wearing a clean button-up and Shay is wearing a summer dress. He has a camera strap hanging around his neck. They are both smiling at the camera. There are rows of strangers seated behind them.

_captioned_ — ‘It’s almost time!’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a blurry selfie of himself and Hunk. They are wearing matching blue cap and gowns. Their tassels are swinging with the movement and are holding their rolled ‘diplomas’ in their hands. Both of their faces are lit up in utter happiness, tears brimming their eyes.

_captioned_ — ‘oh, word?’

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

photo #1: It’s a photo of Lance and two middle-aged adults. The man with Lance’s eyes and the woman with Lance’s smile are hugging the younger man tightly. 

photo #2: It’s a picture of Lance in his blue gown and gold stole. He is standing beside his four siblings. Rachel is holding his cap in her hands. 

photo #3: It’s him and Hunk. They’re posing like two awkward people (on purpose) and looking at the camera.

photo #4: It’s a picture of him at a house. He is still wearing his gown and hugging two small children. They are holding up homemade signs that say “Congrats Uncle Lance!!” in multicolors.

_people tagged_ — **@veromcclain** , **@rachelmcclain** , and 4 others

_captioned_ — ‘It’s about time.’

____________________________

**@mc_woo_yeah** YES!!!

**@end_credits** AHHH! CONGRATS LANCE

**@aiz_awawawa** your niece and nephew are so cute

**@hiops8_care** CONGRATULATIONS!!!

**@this_aintascene** look at your parents!!

**@this_aintascene** they’re so proud of you!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

photo #1: It’s a picture of himself and his parents. His mom has her hair tied back into a braid and is wearing a white sundress. His dad is wearing a white button up and has a blue flower pinned onto his shirt. He is holding onto his son tightly; his eyes glossy.

photo #2: It’s him and Lance greeting each other for the first time after the ceremony. They ran into each other for a crushing hug.

_people tagged_ — **@mammaandpappag** and **@mcclancelain**

_captioned_ — ‘Off to the real world!’

____________________________

**@kill_ingme** AWE! i remember when you guys got accepted into college

**@kill_ingme** this is crazy

**@gutter_glitter** congratulations Hunk!!!!

**@mammaandpappag** so proud of you !

**@to_be_or_not** congratutaltions boys!!!

**@wherther_** you guys are so cute

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@shaybalm posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s herself and Hunk. She has her hand placed on Hunk’s chest and is smiling at the camera. Her curly hair is neatly braided to the side, some of her loose curls blowing in the wind with Hunk’s tassel. 

_people tagged_ — **@hunkgforce**

_captioned_ — ‘So proud of this hardworking man!’

____________________________

**@heely_wheely** ahh! congrats to hunk!!

**@love_ochak** you guys are so cute

**@hunkgforce** i love you!!

**@mammaandpappag** such a wonderful picture

**@sopure_yuh** my favorites! <3

**@uwu_bitch** so sweet

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ — It’s a photo of Hunk and Lance with their arms wrapped around Katie. Katie is wearing a light green dress and has her hair curled (as much as she could). They are standing in front of a house and posing. 

_people tagged_ — **@hunkgforce** and **@mclancelain**

_captioned_ — ‘conGRADS, ahaha. ha.’

____________________________

**@riddle_me_bich** YES!!!!

**@riddle_me_bich** the best trio!!

  
**@mclancelain** that was so lame and you know it

_—view 87 replies—_

**@hunkgforce** your joke: 2382938/10. love you

**@pidgegaming** @hunkgforce thank you for having TASTE

_—view 102 replies—_

**@words_asweapons** look at them!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

photo #1: It’s himself and Lance. They are looking at each other and smiling. Keith is fist bumping Lance’s chest endearingly. 

photo #2: It’s himself and Hunk. Hunk put his cap on Keith’s head and is flashing the camera a goofy grin. 

_people tagged_ — **@mclancelain** and **@hunkgforce**

_captioned_ — ‘congratulations, guys!’

____________________________

**@pnyo_loves_u** AHHH!! CONGRATS GUYS!!

**@shoulder_tocry** awe!! you guys are so handsome!!

  
**@hunkgforce** you’re next, buddy!!!

**@mclancelain** @hunkgforce that sounds like a threat

_—view 102 replies—_

  
**@intricate_deli** HECK YEAH!! CONGRATS

**@blob.whore** so scholarly

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@hunkgforce posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of himself and Lance standing in a long line of other (former) college students. It’s timestamped at 7 AM. They look really tired, and both have bedhead. 

_captioned_ — ‘why don’t they just mail us our diplomas? #graduated’ 

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s timestamped at 9 AM. Lance and Hunk are holding their official diplomas, as well as breakfast burritos. They look more awake than before.

_captioned_ — ‘this was one expensive ass paper.’ 

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Lance and Hunk passed out on his couch. The end table has a couple opened snacks, wrappers, and empty water bottles on it.

_captioned_ — ‘party hard, I guess.’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoo, the next chapter is the final chapter haha...unless...?
> 
> thank you guys again for reading!!! <333


	30. Graduation: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 enjoy!!

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Keith sitting on the floor and slouching against the couch. His hair is now shaved on the sides and floppy on top. He is looking up from his tablet and giving the camera a confused look.

_captioned_ — ‘who is this? I have never seen this man in my life’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture with Shiro, Matt, her parents, and Lance. They’re all sitting on concrete bleachers, surrounded by hundreds of other people.

_captioned_ — ‘let’s GOOOO’

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of half of her face. It’s sneaking a picture of 3 men sitting next to each other. They are staring forward and wearing similar expressions.

_captioned_ — ‘who do you think will cry first: my dad, Shiro, or Lance?’

* * *

**@tshirogane posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a photo of himself and his brother. Shiro is ruffling Keith’s hair and aggressively punching him on the shoulder.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘He’s all grown up :(‘

* * *

**[@pidgegaming posted a new photo.]**

_ photo description— _

photo #1: It’s her and Keith. He has one of his arms wrapped around Katie, the other holding up a peace sign. Katie is pointing finger guns at the camera.

photo #2: It’s a photo of her and Keith, but a little younger. Katie is wearing a green cap and gown. Keith is wearing a white button up and has one of his arms wrapped around Katie. His other hand is holding up a peace sign. Katie is pointing finger guns at the camera.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘2 years apart. congrats, keith <3’

____________________________

**@flame_boyo** this is iconic

**@daft_prttyboys** you look so fancy!!

**@mystic_truth3** you guys were so small 2 years ago

**@dea_drea** @mystic_truth3 they look like babies!!

_—view 103 replies—_

**@pretty_frmafar** this is cute shit

**@fml.monday** that’s keith?????

**@fr.gayshit** CONGRATS KEITH!!!

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a selfie. He is holding his diploma in his hand, while also steadying his cap onto his head. There are hundreds of students wearing identical gowns around him.

_ no caption. _

* * *

**[@hunkgforce posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s Hunk and Keith in a backyard. There are long tables and chairs set up in the background, occupied by Adam, Shiro, Matt, and a couple others. Hunk is giving the other boy an extremely tight hug—Keith looks like he might pass out.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘Congrats, buddy!!!!!’

____________________________

**@juic_eee** cause of death: hunk’s hugs

**@go.anywehre** @juic_eee is it bad that im jealous??

_—view 102 replies—_

**@bok_ugo1** congrats keith!!!

**@crab_grass** AHHHH!!! YESS MY FAVES

**@faith4me** team #heith ftw

**@fnat_sea** ATTA BOY! CONGRATS

_—view more comments—_

* * *

**@keithksart posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Keith at a house in his cap and gown. He is scrunched down and hugging two smaller children from behind. Both children are holding up signs that say “Congrats Keith!!!!” in a rainbow of different colors, with hundreds of hearts and a LOT of glitter.

_captioned_ — ‘i definitely didn’t cry.’

* * *

**@mclancelain posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Keith giving a middle-aged woman a hug, engulfing her in his dark gown. She is looking at him with such pride and pinching one of his cheeks. 

_captioned_ — ‘i’m crying.’

* * *

**[@keithksart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s a group photo of himself, his Aunt Colleen, Uncle Sam, Katie, Matt, and Shiro. His aunt and uncle are standing directly at his sides and leaning closely to him. The others are doing the same.

_people tagged_ — **@tshirogane** , **@pidgegaming** , and **@holtmatthew**

_captioned_ — ‘thanks for believing in me.’

____________________________

**@who_reyou** your family is so cute

**@butter_high** this is some cute shit

**@lasgna_frog** bro im gonna cry

**@dil_fbruv** dude your hair!!!

**@lasgna_frog** i remember when you were in high school!!

**@doge_bro** @lasgna_frog I KNOW! I remember when he posted his first tumblr post

_—view 205 replies—_

**@dad_aizwa** AHHHH! CONGRATS

**@clod_lasp** dude we’re so proud of you!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of Keith passed out on a rug in a living room. Kosmo is laying comfortably on his stomach. Bae Bae is laying next to the two of them.

_captioned_ — ‘I guess the excitement caught up to him lol’

* * *

**[@mclancelain posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It’s Keith and Lance standing on a college campus. Keith is dressed in a black gown; a black cap with a purple tassel resting on his head. A purple stole rests around his neck as well. Lance is standing next to him, wearing a white button up and a purple tie. 

The two boys are holding hands underneath the long sleeves of the gown; Keith is holding one of Lance’s hands with both of his and leaning his weight onto the other boy’s arm. Lance is pressing a light kiss onto his temple; the motion so fluid, like they’d done it a million times. Keith’s eyes are closed and has a shy smile on his face.

_people tagged_ — **@keithksart**

_captioned_ — ‘so proud of you. i love you.’

____________________________

**@tusabias_** holy shit

**@grinchbinch** no fucking way

**@probablycrying** i guess the hoodie makes sense

**@equal_shit** congrats keith!!!!

**@graygreygay** @oik.iwachan_ YOU BELIEVE ME NOW??

**@oik.iwachan_** @graygreygay HOLY SHIT

_—view 183 replies—_

**@real_tired_** they really said gay rights

**@little_duck** @real_tired_ in June nonetheless !!!!

_—view 198 replies—_

**@babyducks2** Ahhhh!! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH.
> 
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> okay. I hope you guys liked it:p


	31. KM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it, guys!!

* * *

**@keithkmsart is going live! [ _click to view live in full screen_ ]**

— _12,932 viewers_

[The camera points to a gloved left hand drawing on a tablet. Beside the tablet sits an empty coffee mug and worn-out sketchbooks.]

“Guys, I don’t think you realize how difficult this actually is—like, my brain just wants to lift the pencil…”

[There’s a considerably long pause before the talking continues, the only sound heard is the heavy breathing of a dog in the background and the swiping of the Apple Pencil on the screen.]

“Okay…this is going a lot better than I expec—NO! No, no, no. No way that just happened.”

[He accidentally lifted the pencil, hit undo, erased the whole drawing, and then tapped the screen—not allowing for him to get the drawing back. The comments go crazy. He was working on the single-lined portrait for a decent amount of time.]

“This challenge is my villain origin story…”

[There’s a pause and a heavy exhale.] 

“Let’s see…is there a way to get it back?”

[A pause.]

“According to the comments, there is no way…”

[He mumble reads through a couple comments before even attempting to start again—He let’s the viewers know that he worked earlier in the day and has been dealing with a pretty difficult family case. He doesn’t explain further than that. He mentions that he’s waiting for Lance to get home and also confirms that Kosmo is laying next to him. (People kept saying that they could hear his breathing).]

“It’s the weirdest thing. His breathing is super loud, but he still manages to sneak up on us ALL the time...well, mostly Lance, but still."

[He continues.] "Kosmo just like, appears out of nowhere… Like, one second he's in the kitchen, and the next second he is standing behind me in the bathroom.”

[ _‘has he ever scared you?’_ ]

“Well...yes and no. I can hear his collar most of the time. My husband though…is a different story. He swears Kosmo can teleport—It’s the funniest thing.”

[Keith begins his second attempt at the single-line portrait challenge. He starts by making the shape of the eyes and eyebrows, continuing down to the first ear and down to the jaw.]

“I feel like this would be easier on real paper. I mean, then you wouldn’t know if I cheated or not…" [He pauses to think.] "Okay, _never mind_. It wouldn't be easier.” [He laughs softly.]

[He continues to line the drawing in silence, adding more and more lines as he goes; some to fill in the eyebrows, others to create depth and shading in the cheekbones. After almost 10 minutes of comfortable silence, he lifts his pencil and dramatically exhales.]

“Alright. This didn’t turn out as bad as I thought it was going to be.”

[The viewers like it; complimenting him on the shading. The sound of keys unlocking a door can be heard in the distance; Kosmo’s heavy breathing leaves the room at the same time. Light footsteps echo on the tile floor.]

“Keith?”

“I’m in here.” [He dates and signs the portrait.] “Would it be cheating to add colors onto it? I want to make it look more…fun.”

[He pauses to read the comments. He laughs at some responses.]

“You guys are funny. I promise I won’t tamper with the drawing any further—” 

[He is interrupted by the voice from earlier.]

“Are you ready to gooOh shit, are you filming right now?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I was about to end it anyway.” [His voice sounds muted.]

“What did you draw?”

“A portrait.”

“Of me?”

“You wish.”

“I’m hurt.”

“I can tell.” [They both laugh.]

“Anyway…” [He shifts his focus back to the live.] “Thank you guys for watching. I’ll try to go live again next week if I can! Bye guys.”

**@keithkmsart’s live has now ended.**

* * *

**[@keithkmsart posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —It's a series of comics featuring Kosmo. The first panel shows Kosmo curiously observing Keith cooking at the stove. He walks up to his owner and is pet. The next panel shows Keith bending down to pet his dog again, but he is gone. Keith glances around the room for Kosmo, but doesn't see him anywhere. He continues cooking.

The next panel shows Kosmo appearing in a bathroom behind Lance, who is wearing a light green face mask and a robe. Lance turns around and is scared by Kosmo's appearance, falling over comically in the process. Kosmo ends up laying on his other owner's stomach and refuses to get off.

Jumping to the next panel—it shows Keith walking into the bathroom and looking down at the floor to see both Kosmo and Lance asleep.

The next slide is a real photo that is almost identical to the last panel of Keith's little family—It's Lance and Kosmo sound asleep on the floor of the bathroom. Kosmo has some of Lance's face-mask rubbed onto his fur.

people tagged— **@lancekm**

captioned—'when both of your cuddle buddies decide to sleep in the bathroom...'

____________________________

** @mth_big ** Kosmo is so cute!!!

 ** @swetr_weathr  ** THIS IS SO PURE

 ** @medice_que ** it's official: kosmo teleports

 ** @frnds_forever ** you guys are the cutest little family

 ** @telepat_melody ** look at them!!

**@fast_dresm** AHHHH i love how you draw kosmo!!!

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**@pidgegaming posted a picture to her Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s a picture of herself, Hunk, and Shay. Katie’s hair is tied neatly into a bun that rests on top of her head. Shay is sipping from a styrofoam cup and throwing a peace sign at the camera. Hunk is next to her and smiling.

_captioned_ — ‘long time, no see.’

* * *

**@hunkg posted a picture to his Instagram story! [ _click to view_ ]**

_photo description_ —It’s Katie sitting across from the table. She is wearing a loose peach colored t-shirt, her glasses nowhere in sight, and is looking at the camera.

_captioned_ — ‘I literally saw you yesterday.’

* * *

**[@lancekm posted a new photo.]**

_photo description_ —

photo #1: It’s a group selfie; Hunk is in the front taking the photo. His hair is down and smiling forward at the camera. Katie is standing at his side, her smile as wide as ever. Keith and Lance are behind him, resting their arms on Hunk’s shoulders, pushing everyone a bit closer. 

photo #2: It’s a picture of himself and Keith. Lance’s hair falls shorter and is standing outside on a sidewalk. Keith is standing next to the other boy and is wearing a purple and black hoodie. There is a blue slushie in Lance’s hand—and a red slushie spilled all over the floor in front of them. Lance looks horrified, while Keith looks like he is going to kill someone. 

_people tagged_ — **@pidgegamingco** , **@hunkg** , and **@keithkmsart**

_captioned_ — ‘happy 7 years of friendship <3’

____________________________

**@bamboo_grl** you guys look great!!!

**@dads.aizwa** i feel so old now

**@freedm_bch** 7 YEARS ALREADY?

**@lolipop_things** keith looks like he is gonna murder you

**@yoga_bba** @lolipop_things60 couple goals

_—view 207 replies—_

**@lnchunk_pid** you guys are the best

**@holy_crow** my favorite friend group ever.

_ —view more comments— _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!! Alright everyone. Thank you thank you THANK YOU for reading this fic!! (Also thank you for being patient with my random ass posting schedule haha.) You guys are honestly the best!!! I appreciate all of the comments and absolutely LOVE reading your reactions to each of the chapters <333 Keep being awesome, everyone.


End file.
